Twilight Lavender
by Lulu's Moogle
Summary: [Complete] [SessOC] What happens when an elegant water demon falls over a certain taiyoukai, but is the center of another morbid plot by Naraku? Full summary and pairings inside!
1. Water's Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! That wonderful goodness belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! All I own are the OC's in this fic, ya?**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Hellew, loverly readers! This is my first _Inuyasha_ fanfic! Hooray! I'll be updating this story as fast as I can, but just be aware that I have another fanfic to work on as well as a story on So, if things are a bit behind, don't kill me! I'm working as fast as I can!

Anyway, for those of you who are into _Xenosaga_ and have read my fic _Xenosaga: Nexus Ties_, you will already be familiar of the whole 'Music Pieces" thingy I post in each chapter. You see, when I write, I listen to music portraying the mood I need to put into words to help me give a stronger feel to the story. So, all the 'Music Pieces' section really is, is just a listing of the music pieces I listened to for that particular chapter. You'll see what I mean if you scroll down a bit. )

To start things off, I will post the full summary of this story and then the music pieces. After that, the story will begin! Oh wait, first I need to clarify relationships/pairings … Here they are…

**Relationships/Pairings:**

Sesshomaru x Tomo (OC character)

Inuyasha x Kagome

Miroku x Sango

Jaken/Rin x Sesshomaru – (relationship) humble servant / much like a daughter to Sesshomaru

Rin x Tomo – (relationship) looks up to Tomo as a best friend

I can guarantee there will be more, but those are the important ones. All of them could be considered the good side, I see … Though, I did leave out…

No, no, no! No spoilers for you! XD Now, I will give you the wonderful summary and music pieces! Then you get the story! Yay! Oh, and don't worry. My notes won't be this long the whole story. That'd be annoying… o.O

**

* * *

Summary:**

Love was beneath him. What did he care for emotions? They caused you grief and weakness, not to mention they are capable of blinding actions. His world was turned upside down the day he saw her dancing upon those clear waters … the day he discovered her beauty and grace. This water demon was all it took to bring down his entire world.

However, Naraku has plans in store for this new pawn in his game of dominance. Unbeknownst to her, he his counting on this one demon to bring down an even larger prize, the only obstacle standing between him and the ultimate power. But he may have chosen the wrong pawn…

What is this power this demon holds? Her voice, the only power perhaps stronger than his own, was the voice of … _her_. Now, this game of shadows will intensify as Naraku's evil plot unfolds in this tale of romance, mystery, and adventure…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 1: Water's Mirror – **"Smallest Delight" – Yuki Kajiura – .hack/SIGN

– "Aerith no Theme" (Piano Version) –Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

**

* * *

Twilight Lavender:**

**Chapter 1: Water's Mirror**

**P.O.V – Sesshomaru**

I watched against a thick oak as Rin frolicked about the grassy meadow flaked with bright yellow flowers. The human child was only several inches taller than the swaying grass, the wind sending ripples through the blades. As I had predicted, Jaken, my servant, had lost his way among the tall grass. All that was left of him was the two-headed staff, peeking high above his head.

Rin's shriek of delight caught my attention as she plopped on her back into the grass, giggling as she disappeared. What could possibly be so amusing about this expansive meadow of overgrown grass? Her delight eluded me, as is always has. As sweet as she was, she was far from innocent. That girl had a knack of getting into trouble and that alone kept me busy enough.

Shaking my head as Jaken shouted worriedly to the girl, inquiring if she was injured as he attempted to escape the maze of the meadow. Why they both insisted on tagging along as I ventured in search for that infuriating Naraku as well as the Tetsusaiga was beyond me. I could understand Rin's attachment to me, but only very little of it. Tenseiga, the sword of healing I had inherited from my father, was a mystery to me. Upon testing its powers on Rin, reviving her from the dead, she had assumed I had saved her. However, she was far from correct. I was merely testing Tenseiga's powers, nothing more. And the results were … interesting.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she squealed as she popped up from the grass with a handful of those bitter scented flowers. I instantly knew that they were intended as a gift for me. Rin and her fascination with flowers … I will never know…

"They're for you, my lord." she said, holding out the bouquet of flowers as she approached me. Again, my knowledge didn't fail me as she reached me and presented the flowers before her. That was when I decided it was time to continue with my journey.

"Come, Rin. It's time to leave." I informed her of my decision. Her smile remained as I stood, her small hands still clasped lightly around the bouquet of flowers. "We're leaving, Jaken." I continued as I reached for the reins of the two-headed dragon Rin had named Ah-Un.

"Master Jaken!" Rin called as Jaken emerged from the grass, relieved to be out of the maze.

"Wait for me!" he shrieked as he ran towards us, stopping near me. Knowing that Rin would not so easily give up those yellow blossoms and would have trouble mounting Ah-Un, I wrapped my one arm around her small thighs, hoisting her high enough to mount the creature with ease.

Giving a small tug on Ah-Un's reins, we were off again and Rin had begun to braid her flowers carefully into Ah-Un's two dark manes. Heading north instead of east this time, I began to wonder how my _dear_ brother was fairing…

That miserable half-breed. It was because of him that I had lost my left arm. Not only that, but he also held the powerful Tetsusaiga in his possession. Why father had decided to entrust the Tenseiga to me instead of the Tetsusaiga was uncanny, not to mention infuriating.

Gritting my teeth, I continued onward, choosing to ignore the pointless squabbling of Rin and Jaken over the accursed blossoms. The day was clear enough that their arguments were tolerable, but it would only be for so long that they would remain as such. Anyway, their squawks would die down momentarily.

And they did. Soon, Rin was happily braiding the last of her blossoms into Ah-Un's thick manes and Jaken was left to drown in his own thoughts, clearly opposed to something.

"Look how pretty they are, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. I gazed over my shoulder briefly, careful of her sensitive feelings towards me. Her face seemed to light up as I acknowledged her work, though I was silent. Jaken merely grumbled under his breath, though I knew full well that he was upset at Rin for disturbing me. On the contrary, I didn't much care, but he seemed to think that I found it disquieting.

The day wore on and soon dusk had settled in, the peachy warm colors slowly fading to purples and deep blues as the sun found its rest on the horizon. Silhouettes of the distant and rising mountains cast expansive shadows over the green earth, causing an early evening for anyone who happened to be near the mountains. I had begun to search for an adequate site to set up a small camp, knowing that Rin would tire soon.

It didn't take me long to find one. I had chanced on stumbling across this small meadow, a stream trickling through its center. Yes, this would be as close to perfection as I could find.

"We'll stay here for the night." I announced as I continued to the stream, my mouth crying for water. Rin slid off of Ah-Un, ordering him to stay as she joined me at the stream. Jaken had decided to assume his duty of clearing an area for a sufficient fire to be built and already Ah-Un was lying heavily in a doze.

I waited for Rin to finish at the stream before I reminded her of her job to retrieve the firewood, but to be careful to not wander off on her own. Tending quickly to Ah-Un, I made sure his bridles were still secure as Jaken finished his work at the newly built fire pit. Keeping an eye out for Rin, I soon found her returning with an abundance of sticks and twigs sufficient for a fire.

"Here, my lord." she placed the many sticks on the ground and ran to the edge of the meadow, searching for eatable plants to fulfill her hunger. Jaken stacked the sticks in a triangular formation and lit them with the fire of the Staff of Two Heads. Pleased with our small camp, I decided to lean against Ah-Un, who merely sighed in his slumber.

Rin returned after a lengthy amount of time with two handfuls of plants and wild fruits. I studied each fruit from my comfortable seat, matching each fruit with a name to confirm they were safe for her to eat. When I found no poisons, I relaxed and closed my eyes in peace.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard Rin's voice address me with question. I opened my eyes and turned to her, her small hands grasping the round fruits and offering them to me.

"No thank you, Rin. You may eat them." I answered as I closed my eyes again.

"How about you, Master Jaken?" I heard her pipe.

"Thank you, Rin. Don't mind if I do." the imp answered with a noisy chomp into one of the fruits. I found myself at peace as the comforting silence maintained its hold. Deciding I needed time to address my thoughts in peace and quiet, I opened my eyes and rose to my feet.

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as I followed the streak of water upstream.

"I will return shortly, Jaken. Take care of Rin." I answered with a command. He did not question me as my tone was firm, indicating I was in no mood to argue. The crackling of the fire died away as I entered the dense forest, wading my feet in the stream's gentle current.

I found myself stumbling upon a glassy lake, its surface reflecting the twilight sky and the deep green pines and violet mountains around it. The surface was undisturbed, turning it into what seemed to be a natural mirror, its water emptying into the small stream.

The sight was beautiful to behold, the silvery moonlit glow reaching its waters and giving the appearance of another world inside our own. I stepped out from the stream, my feet soaked thoroughly, and to the edge of the lake.

I breathed the fresh air and felt calm at last as I watched the reflection of the moon on the still and clear lake. The calmness did not last long, however. Staring at the water, I could clearly see smooth ripples gliding on the water's surface towards me. Following their path to the source, I was taken aback by the sight.

A woman, dressed in a flowing lavender dress and slippers, tip-toed across the water's surface. Her fair skin was flawless and her long lavender hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her locks falling to her waistline. She had her eyes closed as she danced on the water's surface, sending soft ripples about the lake.

She twirled and leapt across the water, and I couldn't help but notice her modestly gifted assets. Blessed with proportionality and grace, her slender figure dipped towards the water. Her fingertips brushed against the surface and created small ripples of their own. When she stood once again, the drops of water on her fingers flew threw the air around her, mimicking the absent rain.

Mesmerized by her beauty, I simply stared as she seemed to turn in slow motion towards me. She opened her eyes as she turned and they met with my own, her gentle smile as strong and beautiful as an angel's. I was caught off guard as her clear and silvery eyes stared deeply into my eyes with nothing but mystery and luring. No fear laced her mystical irises.

Staring with care and calmness, neither of us dared to move as if it were a contest of staring. I was the first to blink and when I opened my eyes … she was gone. Nothing, save for a few spare ripples remained, flowing towards me.

Who … Who was she?

**

* * *

Ah! First chapter done! I'm really into this story at the moment, so I'll probably be updating it tomorrow! Yay! **

**Oh yes, I did not list all of the pairings/relationships at the top; only the important ones. There will be others for you to discover as you read along, so have at it!**

**One last thing, I have found a good theme song for this fic, a song that applies to the story itself. The song is _"Sayonara Solitaire"_ by _Chiba Saeko _and it's from the anime _Chrono Crusade_! It really is a cute song, and it matches perfectly with this story.**

**Perhaps I will work on my drawing for this new lavender woman as well… D**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Tomorrow (July 25, 2006)!**_


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: If I could own one thing… :(**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'll keep your encouragement/suggestions in mind!**

Alrighty, I refuse to let this fic stay so peaceful! GRRR! Things are going to step up a notch in this chappie. I wanna get this fic up and rolling otherwise I'll need extra motivation. I hate it when that happens…

There might be something juicy here…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 2: Encounter – **"Yokoshima Naraku" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

–"Precious Hewie" – Seiko Kobuchi – Haunting Ground (yes, a game. deal.)

**

* * *

Twilight Lavender**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Perhaps it was because he held bitterness in his heart, perhaps it was because he felt betrayal and uncertainty, but no matter the reason—he was enraged. Though he held his calm and collected composure on the outside, inside was a bonfire capable of destroying every end of the earth.

It was that damn _mutt_, Inuyasha! Once again he had foiled his plans, sending them soaring back to him with a bull's-eye hit. Yes, it was time he try something a bit more drastic…

"Kagura." he summoned in his deep and husky voice. Stepping from the shadows, a woman with dark hair in great contrast to her ruby eyes approached him and knelt before him.

"Yes?" she spoke carefully in her own deep tone. It was obvious her creator—her master—was displeased with something. Perhaps it was the failure of his scheme directed towards that half-demon, Inuyasha?

None the less, the silence between them lingered, the darkness around them seemingly magnifying at their hesitation. She knew it would be out of place to interrupt his thoughts, so she kept her quiet stillness until he spoke.

"Keep and eye on Sesshomaru." he commanded darkly. The demoness raised her head with curious and confused eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" she clarified. "Why do you waste your time with him? He is of no great threat to you."

One short glare was all it took for her to realize her mistake, and she bowed her head apologetically. She cursed his arrogance inwardly and allowed him to continue.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." he continued. "Keep watch over him. If anything significant happens, return to me immediately and report. I'm curious as to what such a great demon like himself is up to…"

With a nod of obedience and understanding, the woman named Kagura rose to her feet and turned to leave.

"Kagura," She turned at the sound of her name to see a malevolent smirk. "Make sure your presence goes unnoticed."

Without response, she left the dark room to carry out her discrete mission. The man turned towards the window, his own thick miasma shielding his residence from the sunlight.

Perhaps Sesshomaru could give him some valuable information…

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Jaken exclaim as I returned from my strange stroll. I could see that Rin had been sleeping, for her bright eyes opened wearily at Jaken's words. She sat up with a tired smile as I neared the campfire. Lying back against the resting Ah-Un, I gazed at one solitary star in the dark sky, my mind set on repeat of the events I had just witnessed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's voice was more with question now.

"Put out the fire, Jaken. We should rest now." I ordered and, after a short struggle, the imp had managed to douse the hot flames. I had just closed my eyes when I felt a small weight snuggle against my right side. Opening my eyes and glancing down, I was only slightly surprised to see Rin cuddled against me, huddled against herself.

Only recently had Rin begun to ask for my protection as she slept. To be honest, she was adorable and I hardly paid any mind. But it always seemed to surprise me whenever she dared such antics.

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru." she grumbled, her small hands gasping together around her knees. Deciding that her presence was tolerable, I laid my head back against Ah-Un and closed my eyes. With nowhere else to relax my arm, I let it drape comfortably over Rin and I began to doze.

When had my care for Rin grown so strong?

* * *

I awoke at the crack of dawn with the faint scent of foreign blood filling my nostrils. Opening my eyes, I scanned Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un for injuries, but found none. This scent was unfamiliar to me and it raised suspicion and concern. Unable to sit idly by, my curiosity driving me, I softly lifted Rin from my side and stood. Laying her back on the ground, I let my nose guide me in the direction of the disturbing scent.

The scent grew stronger as I hastily strode to the south, entering the line of trees into the quiet forest. I winced as the strong stench overwhelmed me, its sweet bitterness invading my senses. My inner complaints were silenced, however, when I began to hear whines and groans of pain near to my left. Following the newly discovered sounds, I was shocked to find the source of the scent of blood.

It was … her. The lavender dress … the light violet hair … It was the woman I had seen twirling among the water's surface. Staring in shock, my expression blank, I began to take notice of the source of the miniscule rivulets of blood. Her right arm and leg were coated with blood, and I could clearly see a deep cut on her left arm as well.

My god, what had dealt such excessive damage to her?

If she hadn't noticed my presence before, she certainly was aware of it now. Her eyes pierced mine with such force that—had it been physical—I would be on my back in defeat. They were filled with anxiety and strong determination as well as a twinge of fear. How could a human survive such wounds?

Further attention to her scent answered that question. She was a demon, not only her blood revealed her but her ears similar to my own as well. I watched her as she placed a hand against the maple she had been leaning against and began to push herself to her feet.

"Stay back." she hissed though clenched teeth as she stood with an exhausted hunch. "I'm warning you."

I remained silent and still as she attempted to step towards me. The moment her hand left her support behind, she fell back to the damp forest ground. She let out a high pitched yelp as she slumped onto her injured leg and slid onto her back. Her body was tense for a mere moment as her narrowed eyes gave me a glare before they closed and she relaxed into unconsciousness.

My thoughts began to counter themselves as I processed the knowledge of her dire situation. If I left her here, she would die of blood loss or worse, another inhabitant of this forest. It didn't help to see her helpless expression as she lay there in an unconscious state. I didn't much care for the demon woman, so then why did I have this voice inside me screaming to aide her?

To Hell with it. Giving into my subconscious, I knelt beside her and raised her torso to my chest with my arm. Furthering my effort as to not increase her injuries, I slid my lower arm under her and hoisted her over my shoulder. She was light, much to my relief and not that I was surprised. Her slender figure told me as much.

I urged my feet to step at a quickened pace back to the small camp as the morning sun peeked over the mountaintops. The scent of her blood was strong enough to cast a minor spell of light-headedness over me as I retraced my tracks to the camp.

Rin and Jaken had awoken in my absence, both with no knowledge of my whereabouts. Though, once Rin had sighted me, she was overcome with joy and Jaken overcome by this woman's blood as I was. The child's grin faded quickly when she sighted my extra baggage slung over my shoulder.

"Oh, no!" she cried as I stopped before Ah-Un, his two heads alert of the new being. He heaved a small sigh and whine as I laid the pale woman against him, her limp body falling into place.

"Phew, that stench is horrible!" Jaken remarked, covering his beaky nose with his sleeve. "She's a goner for sure!"

Immediately the memories of the day I "rescued" Rin returned to me. He had said the same thing that day, and yet here she was standing worriedly over me. Perhaps I would be granted the chance to prove that remark wrong once again?

"Rin, find me those healing herbs of yours and make sure you have plenty." I ordered calmly.

"You mean the ones that Lady Kagome showed me? The ones that keep wounds from getting infected?" she asked, her eyes wide and attentive.

"Yes, now be hasty about it." She shooed herself away, dragging Jaken with her. For once he followed without question, relieved to be free of this woman's foul smell. Could her blood truly be so rancid? No, it wasn't rancid; it was more of a 'misunderstood fragrance,' for lack of a better phrase.

Now it was my turn to do my job. Gently raising her blood enveloped arm, I searched for the source of the injury. Difficult as it was to see past the coating of blood, I could clearly make out a deep lesion on her upper arm. That wound was beyond my healing ability, confirming that I would need advanced assistance. I released her arm with care as I inspected the smaller wound on her other arm.

There was more than one on this arm, but none of the small cuts were as deep as the atrocity on her other arm. In fact, they appeared as if she had a brief run-in with a bush bearing thorns. Easily healed, but how about the last wound?

There was a gash similar to the one on her arm, though not quite so deep, on her shin and there was another flow of blood streaming from her thigh and visible from the tear in her silky dress. Pushing away her skirt, feeling uncomfortable as I did, I revealed—by far—the worst of her wounds. On the outer side of her thigh, running about three inches long, was a deep wound, deep enough for the bone to be visible. I'd seen worse, yes, but this was wrong … Such a wicked wound on such a perfect body caused me to flush slightly.

Again, I was presented with the question: what had done this to her?

"My Lord!" Rin called behind me as she sprinted to me, Jaken panting in toe. Her hands grasped what little herbs she could find, and that little could be just enough to treat the wound on her shin.

"Jaken." I snapped with order. The small toad demon, having traveled with me for years, knew what I required: water.

"Right away, Milord!" he shouted, fetching a crimson rice bowl and a spare washcloth from the small pack Ah-Un was charged with. He hopped to the stream, soaking the cloth and filling the bowl with clear water, he returned to my side and I claimed the cloth. Rin turned away sickly as I began to dab the cut on the woman's shin.

Since when did I care for a stranger's well being?

**

* * *

Oh, dear … Anothersection ending with a question. I'm really not trying to do that and I swear not all of the chapters/sections are going to end that way!**

**Anyway, what's with this demon woman? Why is Sesshomaru so … erm, _kind_? It's freaking me out … Sesshi isn't this nice! XP**

**No worries. He won't be so wonderful through out the story. Thing will get juicy, juicy! Hee hee…**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Friday (July 28, 2006)!**_


	3. Rough Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own a Sesshi plushie … does that count at all? I think it should… :D**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

**Aw, I'm so pleased to hear my work praised! Thanky kindly to all of you who reviewed! I was given a few ideas by 'TheDisruptiveOne' and 'elizemail' and I'll take them into consideration … For those of you who give me encouragement and are enjoying the story, thank you! It's always nice to hear one's work to be appreciated. :)**

_I know I posted this early, but there is something very importantfor you readers at the footnotes of this chapter! PLEASE READ FOOTSNOTES CAEFULLY!_

Oh, alright, I was too excited so I published this chappie early. I admit it... :D

Okay, enough of my 'aw's and 'eee's. There _might_ be some humor in this chapter, though I can't say for sure. I can promise, however, a little less drama. o.O I dunno, but whenever I write something it always turns into a drama/romance kind of thing…

I dunno, if futile arguments hit the funny-bell, then I guess this could be at least somewhat amusing. Yeah, I highly doubt it does hit the mark… -.-'

Just my luck…

Don't give me that look! The story will have some action to it! Why else do you think I listed it under romance/action/adventure? XD

I'm thinking about working on a drawing for Tomo to put on Perhaps it'll be up in a while, though I can guarantee it won't be soon!

Here are the music pieces and then the part you all really want…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 3: Rough Beginnings –** "The World" – Yuki Kajiura/See Saw – .hack/SIGN

* * *

Scrubbing my hands in the stream to rid them of the color and stench of blood, I began to wonder what I would do about the stains on my sleeves. No, I wasn't the least bit concerned about the blood stains on her dress, even though the stench remained with them… 

"Are you done, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin meekly asked from behind me. I turned to see her still sitting with her back to the woman; clearly she had become nauseated at the sight of her wounds.

"Yes, Rin, it's safe to look now." I assured her as I stood and scanned the surroundings for any potential danger. As I predicted, the forest was at peace. Turning back to Rin, a weak smile twitched my lips as I saw her relived expression at the sight of the woman's bandaged wounds. She still lay unconscious, breathing deeply as her skin began to regain its color. Though Ah-Un didn't mind her weight against his side, I could easily tell he was become restless with the lack of exercise.

I strolled to the woman and knelt beside her. Scooping her in my arm, I called over my shoulder to Rin.

"Rin, do you wish to ride Ah-Un?" I asked. Her eyes lit up hopefully as she pressed her palms together in a plea.

"Oh, please, may I, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice had that whining edge to it, but it was still polite. A 'Rin trait,' I can assure you. I nodded, giving her the much wanted permission and she hastily mounted Ah-Un. With a small tug on the reins, Rin and Ah-Un were in the air, her delighted laugh reaching my ears.

"I swear, that girl…" Jaken mumbled grumpily under his breath. He had taken the liberty of using his free time to relax under the shade of one of the many trees surrounding the grove. Let him complain, I merely wanted to keep Rin occupied as to avoid her complaints of boredom later.

I began to lay the woman back to the ground and gently let her rest against the soft grass. As I withdrew my hand, a swift and firm grip caught my wrist. It took me a moment to realize the grip was that of the woman's. Her left hand clenched my wrist as her eyes peered open with something like disgust and curiosity.

"I warned you." she groaned as she winced in pain. Her grip loosened as she did so, but I did not move.

"You think I intend to do you harm?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her offensive gesture.

There was a moment's pause as the woman shook her pain from her mind.

"What kind of demon isn't selfish enough to help another of its own kind?" she sneered. She shot me a glare filled with loathing and I withdrew from her completely, retreating to sit at her side.

"I believe you will find that answer if you take time to glance around you." I answered with a hint of annoyance. True enough, she looked over her arms and could easily feel the tight wraps about her leg. Sighing, she pressed on with her accusations.

"I don't need your help." she spoke heatedly, realizing she was at a loss.

"You wouldn't need my help if you weren't in pain." I reminded her pointedly. Clearly dumbfounded and already fed up with her constant defeats, she sighed. Pleased to have won this petty argument, I watched as she closed her eyes as if she would return to her slumber. They opened with a sudden knowledge as she scanned my being, her eyes wide as her eyes met with mine.

"You … You were the man beside my lake…" she breathed, her soprano-alto voice entrancing. I saw a certain softening in her eyes as she spoke and began to wonder just where her thoughts had wandered.

"_Your_ lake?" I lifted an eyebrow, listening intently for her reply.

"Yes, _my_ lake." she claimed with annoyance, the softness disappearing. I had enough of her selfish claims and pointless arguments. With hidden aggravation, I rose to my feet and gathered the cloth and bowl I had used to clean her injuries. The cloth stained a crimson red with blood and the water in the bowl turned a cloudy pink, I rinsed each one out in the smooth stream.

I was pleased to hear her silent once more, just for the sake of peace. Wringing out the ruined cloth as best as I was able and retrieving the bowl as I stood, I turned my head up to the skies. Rin was there, upon Ah-Un and riding him with joy. Something inside me cringed at the feeling of having to cut her fun short, but it was time we moved on. We had already stayed in this one area for far too long.

"Rin." I raised my voice just loud enough for it to reach her ears. Her chocolate eyes peered down over Ah-Un's side, giving a small tug on his reins. She landed smoothly and slid off the two-headed beast, trotting up to me with a grin.

"Thank you for letting me ride Ah-Un, my Lord!" she exclaimed. I handed her the bowl and cloth, silently instructing her to take care of them. She placed the bowl in its proper place in the pack slumped over Ah-Un and shoved the cloth in a spare and unused pocket.

"Jaken, we're leaving." I told the imp and he was instantly on his feet and by my side.

"Where to, Milord?" he asked. I ignored him for now and shifted my attention to the woman. Standing over her as she eyed me firmly, I held out my hand as an offer to help her stand. She stubbornly turned her nose away, rejecting my offer. I didn't have time for this…

Quickly and carefully, I swiveled my arm under her and began to pull her up. She gasped in surprise as I pulled her to my torso, using my own body as a medium to sling her over my shoulder once again.

"Put me down!" she demanded as she slapped and hit my back in protest. I slid my arm down to her knees to keep her flailing feet from whamming into my face, her body squirming as she protested.

I began to walk north once more, ignoring the screaming protests of the woman and Rin's disapproving stare boring into the back of my head. She must know that if I had left her behind she would be helpless. The thought of leaving this beauty to die was … well, not only tiresome, but laced with guilt as well. Such a beautiful woman did not deserve to die … not yet, anyway.

* * *

At last, it was quiet and the woman was still. Judging from the pressure on my back, she had her elbow against me and her head in her hand. It was only a short time ago that she decided that struggling was futile. I admit, her expression must be amusing, but I was not about to look over my shoulder to confirm that assumption. 

"You're very pretty." I heard Rin pipe up behind me. The woman's weight shifted though I couldn't guess why.

"Why, thank you. You're charming as well." the woman replied in a kind voice. I heard the child giggle bashfully and Jaken sighed.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Rin." she chirped. "And that's Master Jaken. Don't worry if he's a little grumpy." The child giggled again as Jaken turned to her with his usual fury.

"You ungrateful child!" That was only one of his meager insults, and Rin didn't mind; she never did. I continued to listen to the conversation between her and the woman as I lead the way down a small hill. It didn't help when the woman shifted her weight again, nearly sending me off balance down the slope.

My shoulder was growing sore with the constant pressure upon it. I would need to rest my shoulder soon and it was dawning midday. A disappointed sigh escaped me as I continued forth.

However, it wasn't I who complained for a rest first. The woman had begun to whimper and her muscles had been tense for the past mile. It wouldn't require a great amount of knowledge to know that her wounds were bothersome.

"What's wrong?" Rin inquired lightly.

"My thigh…" the pained woman groaned in response. Taking the cue, I immediately halted and knelt to the ground, sliding the groaning and whining woman off of my shoulder. I gently rested her back against a strong oak, catching a glimpse of her pained expression.

I inspected the bandages around her arm and shin to certify that they were still secure. When I softly began to push her dress away to examine her thigh, her hand quickly snapped over mine, clenching it in a death grip.

"Don't." she snapped and flinched. I stared into her glossy eyes, not at all as clear as they had been the night I had seen her upon the lake.

"Would it comfort you to say that I was the one who cleaned and dressed each of your wounds?" I more informed than asked. Closing her eyes and removing her hand, I pushed her dress just far enough out of my sight to reveal her wounded thigh. Yes, the dressing was still wrapped tightly about her and it had the faint stain of blood about it. No surprise considering the deepness of the lesion.

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I wondered if it was merely the injury itself that caused her to groan in pain. Perhaps there was something else contributing to her struggle…

I pressed my thumb very tenderly near the wound and she yelped in pain. That was it. Not only was she cut deeply, the wound was also bruised. My pride urged me against the idea, but I required a strong healer … one such as that screaming wench that Inuyasha so dearly protected. What was her name? Ah, Kagome.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." I informed the woman as I pulled her dress back over her thigh, respecting her modesty. She opened her eyes narrowly with worry as she clenched her teeth. "Not only is your wound deep, but it is also bruised."

It wasn't the bruise that concerned me so greatly; it was the high possibility of infection. If that wound ever found infection it would be over for her. This fact alone was a sufficient excuse to seek out Inuyasha and his wench. Having settled the dispute in my mind, I charily shoveled the woman in my arm. Cautious as to avoid Rin, I leapt onto the back of Ah-Un, sitting and placing the woman in front of me.

"Come, Jaken." I said quickly.

"Yes, my Lord." he answered, scurrying into his position behind me.

"Rin, I'll take the reins." I said. She slid down from the front and mounted once more in front of Jaken, who protested, naturally. Grasping the reins firmly in my hand, I spoke quietly in the woman's ear.

"Hold on tight." I said and her hands found the very ends of Ah-Un's manes, clamping around them tightly. With a firm jerk of the reins, I sent Ah-Un to the skies, quickly flying over the land in search of what I hated most.

* * *

The woman, Kagura, glanced around, floating in the air aboard a white feather. Her goal was to find that accursed Sesshomaru and keep an eye on him. Although she had been searching the skies and land for nearly the whole night, she had yet to find the objective of her mission. 

"Damn, Naraku." she seethed to herself. "What does he think I am? I'm certainly not his little scout." As if to answer her thoughts, there he was. Flying high in the sky aboard that strange two-headed dragon with his precious human girl and squawking servant.

Kagura's eyes narrowed on a new discovery sitting at the front of the party. A woman, dressed in lavender and clearly weakened, seemed to be the center of his attention at the moment.

"Bingo." she sneered. "This could be valuable." That was the last she spoke before turning heels to the southwest and gliding away.

Naraku would be sure to find her new discovery interesting.

**

* * *

I guess my drama promise was a failure?**

Oh well!

Another chapter to dwell on! I can't really say I'm totally happy with this chappie … but I'm not disappointed with it either. Mrf. It still turned out well, right? I hope it did…

**Anyway, I posted a link to the lyrics of _"Sayonara Solitaire"_ on my profile. The page also has the translation from Japanese to English. So, if you're interested in getting a 'background feel' for this fic, then I recommend you visit that link!**

**Oh, that's right! I have a question or two to ask of you all:D Okay, these questions will affect the fic itself. Actually, it will affect a lot of events in this fic … Okay, I have two questions…**

**Would you like me to make every five chapters (5, 10, 15, etc.) told from _Tomo's _point of view?**

**And…**

**Should Sesshi somehow regain his left arm?**

**I know how he could get it back. In fact, I think I have it already written in Microsoft Word! I won't accept opinions later than the posting of chapter 5 which will be anytime from Monday (July 30, 2006) to Wednesday (August 2, 2006). I will remind you at the end of chapter 4 about this and will also post the final date (the posting of chapter 5/end of poll).**

**Concerning the question about Tomo's point of view. Okay, what I mean is that in chapters 5, 10, 15, etc. the story will be told NOT in Sesshi's point of view, but in Tomo's. Do you get what I mean? I don't really know how to explain it very clearly…**

**For that question, I'll accept opinions until Saturday (July 29, 2006)! After that, opinions submitted will be invalid. Sorry about the short time you have to submit opinions, but I wanna keep this story rolling and get as much as I can done before school starts again! Xl**

**Sorry if I confused you in anyway, and I want your opinions! Note that I will take ALL opinions into consideration!**

**So, let's summarize this…**

**Question 1: Tomo's P.O.V? –_ Deadline for opinions: July 29, 2006 (posting of chapter 4). Opinions invalid after selected date._**

**Question 2: Sesshi's left arm? – _Deadline for opinions: July 30, 2006 – August 2, 2006 (posting of chapter 5). Opinions invalid after selected date._**

**Reviews, constructive criticism, and opinions are appreciated! (Especially opinions! Get those in A.S.A.P!)**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Saturday (July 29, 2006)**_


	4. Demon's Cry

**Disclaimer: I_do_ own a strong passion for Inuyasha…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Oh, dear … I only have two opinions for the question of Tomo's point of view … I guess I'll have to be the tiebreaker since the voting is closed…

Alright! I think I've made my decision! I will do the chapters with Tomo's point of view since I think it will be interesting to see both sides of the story! Here's how the chapters will work from now on…

Chapters 1-4: Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Chapter 5: Tomo's P.O.V

Chapters 6-9: Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Chapter 10: Tomo's P.O.V

And so on and so forth. I think that being able to see a brief glance of Tomo's point of view every few chapters will enhance the feel for the story, not to mention raise a few quirks about the Sesshi x Tomo pairing:)

In any case, let's get on with the story! Sesshomaru has to do the one thing he hates: seeking out his younger half-brother for help. Man, that must suck for his pride, but I wouldn't mind going to see those cute ears! XD

Here's the music and then the story!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 4: Demon's Cry –** "Youen" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

* * *

"C'mon, Inuyasha. Tell us why you're so uneasy." a young female pleaded in her soprano voice to the companion strolling alongside her. 

"Yes, Inuyasha, do tell us why you seem so tense." a monk dressed in violet urged on. The half-demon in question, Inuyasha, ignored their pleas as he felt a familiar aura looming closer, as well as the scent with it. No doubt about it; it was Sesshomaru, the brother he shared a hatred with. What did he want this time? Not the Tetsusaiga again…

"Hey, look there." a calm alto woman pointed out, gazing into the sky. All attention was drawn to the object drawing closer and closer to them.

"Is that…?" the soprano woman began.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled with a glare as his loathed brother landed before them.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what to think first. One side of my mind begged for me to kill him on the spot, the other demanded that I save my anger for another time and use this opportunity not for hatred, but to save the woman sitting in front of me. She had gone tense once again, but I doubted it was from the pain this time. Not once did she flinch as she stared straight ahead at the group of human opposing us. 

"Glad to see you, little brother." I remarked sarcastically. With on swift stroke, he withdrew the Tetsusaiga and aligned the edge of the blade with my body. Predictable, to say the least.

"What do _you_ want?" he snarled as the faces of his companions around him became hard as well. Obviously, I was hated by them, but I had no care for their lives. For now, my attentions lied with Inuyasha and that human wench standing beside him.

I slid off of Ah-Un, giving Rin a firm glance as I did. She took the order and stayed put with only a nod of acknowledgement. Shooting Jaken the same glance, he also stayed where he was, knowing how quickly my temper could rise around that half-demon.

Paying no mind to the confused gazes from Inuyasha's party, I reached up to the wounded woman, coaxing her down from the beast. Cautiously, she did her best to swing her injured leg over Ah-Un's side with a gasp and wince of pain and slid down to me. I caught her around her middle, helping her to land gently on the ground.

"Woman," I addressed the strangely dressed girl beside Inuyasha with coldness and she took a small step back with a stubborn gaze. "I require your assistance."

"Leave her out of this, Sesshomaru!" the half-demon warned. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, she has everything to do with this situation." I retorted as I turned back to the woman. "As you can see, this woman has been injured. I know that you possess the knowledge needed to heal her wounds."

There was no need to continue for the wench caught my point early. With a worried yet firm glance at Inuyasha before setting down her weapons and making her way to me. I stayed still, wanting to keep this brief trust just long enough for the woman to enter proper care.

"Kagome…" a small fox demon called from the shoulder of the monk, his eyes as wide as Inuyasha's. The human woman slowly pried the frightened and fierce demon from my side and she protested as much as she was able without furthering her injuries. Her eyes turned to me as she was led calmly away, the human girl careful with her.

"Hey, it's alright." she soothed. "I can help you if you let me." The woman's eyes tore away from me with utter loathing as she unwillingly leaned on the human woman leading her away.

I decided not to let anyone of these five beings—six, including the woman—out of my sight. That demoness … I felt compelled to watch over her and keep her safe. Was this a spell she cast over me? Or was it something … else?

* * *

The woman named Kagome gently lowered the new and strange woman to the ground away from the commotion as to give her privacy. Only one of her dearest friends, Sango the demon-slayer, accompanied her, or rather was _allowed_ to accompany her. 

Quietly, Kagome began unraveling the dressings from the woman's arm. One quick glimpse of the wound was more than enough information she needed to decide what would be necessary for her work.

"Goodness, did Sesshomaru do this to you?" she gasped. The woman closed her eyes and masked her emotions using a solemn expression.

"No." she answered. Kagome began to rummage through her overstuffed pack as Sango knelt on the other side of the woman.

"Was it a demon?" she urged.

"No." The same careless tone…

"Then, what _did_ do this to you?" she continued, waiting patiently for an answer. The woman opened her eyes, her expression reminding the two strangers of Sesshomaru's cold nature.

"If you must know, it was a human. One bearing a similar face to your own." she explained as she stared into the demon-slayer's eyes. "Hair the same color as yours, eyes much like your own … even his scent is identical to yours."

There was a hesitant pause between all three women as Sango's eyes widened.

"K—Kohaku?" she gasped, her eyes distant and unbelieving. Kagome, on the other hand, was more surprise at her newly discovered fact.

"You're a demon!" she exclaimed, noticing her pointed ears as well as her recent remark.

"So, you've noticed." the woman mocked as Kagome's temporary lapse of realization passed and she began her tender work on the demon's wounds.

* * *

I lay against Ah-Un feeling the stare of that half-demon bore into me and I was thankful that I wasn't within twenty feet of him otherwise I would not be able to contain my hatred. The monk and the fox demon also stared towards me, though it was only Inuyasha's gaze that annoyed me. 

Every now and then I would hear a distant yelp the demon woman would emit as her wounds were treated, but I paid no mind. Rin had decided to use Ah-Un as a resting place, sleeping peacefully out of boredom, I presumed. Jaken, on the other hand, had taken the liberty of pacing back and forth, growling and mumbling incoherent words I'd assume were directed at either the demon woman or Inuyasha. Either way, it seemed to satisfy him.

At least one dull hour passed and I had noticed the demon's cries had subsided. Had that Kagome woman finished her work? Or had the demoness simply dubbed the situation painless?

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke in a mocking tone as he had always done with me. "I'm a little confused about your connection to that demon."

"I'd expect you would be. Confusion seems to be a dominant emotion for you." I retorted, avoiding his inner question. There was a dash of silence before he came to his conclusion. In turn, he also brushed off my insult.

"Let me guess, you found her wounded like that and just took her in out of the 'kindness in your heart?'" I was in no mood for this game, but that half-breed was dangerously close to the truth and I would not stand only to be defeated.

"What a theory. You think that I would have been her savior?" I masked the mark of truth he had hit, only to be met with another idea that was even more preposterous.

"Oh, I see. So, the cold jackass, Sesshomaru, has fallen in love. How's that for a theory?" he mocked with a smirk of triumph. I narrowed my eyes and suppressed my strong annoyance as I replied.

"Now that's a ridiculous theory." I growled in warning. The half-breed only shrugged in response, his stubborn attitude pressing on my nerves.

"Fine. If you won't admit the truth, then perhaps I can force it out of you." His sudden decision caused us both to rise to our feet, swords withdrawn and poised for battle.

"Such rash antics. When will you learn your place, half-breed?" With that, he charged after me, the foreboding Tetsusaiga presented as my opponent. I would be careful not to underestimate Inuyasha's capabilities again. The price for my past ignorance was my left arm, and that was proof enough of his hidden capabilities.

Our swords clashed and clanged together as the monk and fox demon sat idly by, yet they were prepared should assistance be needed. I let my anger gradually flow as the continued ring of our warring swords edged me on.

This would be the day I would finally put an end to Inuyasha's miserable life.

**

* * *

This was a day late … I regret that because it makes me feel so iffy. I would have posted it yesterday, but I was out school shopping all day. While I was out I also rented some movies and bought three new manga at _Barnes & Noble_. As you could probably see, I was sucked into manga and movies yesterday! XD **

**Anyway…**

**I'm sorry this was so short, but I had a rough time lengthening this chapter as well as getting this little battle started. That would be what I would call a 'minor writer's block!' Hooray! -.-'**

**The next chapter will be told in Tomo's P.O.V and it will have a pleasant surprise as well … Hee, hee, hee…**

**I like that pleasant surprise … Oh, and don't worry! Sesshi finally learns her name! That's right, finally. So, look forward to that and that small surprise!**

**_OPINIONS FOR THE QUESTION, 'SHOULD SESSHOMARU SOMEHOW REGAIN HIS LEFT ARM?' ARE DUE TUESDAY (August 1, 2006)!_**

**Reviews, suggestions, whatever, and opinions are appreciated! (Get those opinions in ASAP!)**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Wednesday (August 2, 2006)!**_


	5. In the Eyes of Distrust

**Disclaimer: Let's see, last time I checked I still don't own this piece of goodness … But I do own about three OC's in this fic... :D**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Well, I had one vote for the return of Sesshi's arm, and one vote against ... Hm, what to do...

As a friendly reminder, this chapter will be told in Tomo's P.O.V. This isn't going to be as challenging to writing Sesshi's P.O.V (my god, I think I'm insane for writing his character in first person!) as Tomo is my character, and therefore her personality is encoded in my poor brain, shriveled for lack of use. o.O

After thinking through this chapter a few times, I found that this may be a bit short. Sorry about that, but I think this chapter will end with a cliffie … Hee, hee, hee… ;p

Anyway, this chapter could be enjoyable, so I'll do my best!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 5: In the Eyes of Distrust –** "Valley of Mist" – Yuki Kajiura – .hack/SIGN  
– "Aura's Theme" –Tomoyo Mitani – .hack/INFECTION (games)

_

* * *

Woman's Eyes… _

I must admit, after that human woman finished properly dressing my wounds, I felt much more alive. My ears caught the swift sounds of clashing metal and disturbed earth, a sure indication of a battle nearby. Perhaps I could be of help in that situation?

No … I would not help. That demon that dragged me here was the one fighting and I would not risk my hide for him. No matter who he was, powerful or not. I did not trust him with a single strand of my hair, just as I had felt towards humans as well. Unlike any other demon, I despised humans as well as demons. One event in my childhood burdened me with horrible memories … all bearing humans and demons alike. Even this strange human and her feminine aide beside her, the ones who had bandaged me, were subject to my distrust…

"How do you feel?" the woman bearing strange garments asked kindly. I inwardly shuddered with disgust. Humans seemed so polite until they decided that one was a threat to them. Then they would slaughter you with no regrets and hang your body in the courtyard for all to see their precious 'prey'. It was sickening.

"Fine." I answered, paying to mind to the women's expressions of concern and kindness. The two began to protest as I pushed myself to my feet, trying my best to shut out the pain that accompanied me. This continued fighting I heard … I must see what it is all about. Something told me that it was petty and unreasonable, but never the less, I had to see for myself.

The two came to either side of me, the brown haired woman resting a supportive hand against my back as her friend clung to one of my arms. I didn't need their help … but I was afraid to shake them off. What if they turned rabid just as the rest of their kind did around demons? No, I was in no condition to upset the humans.

"Inuyasha!" the girl suddenly screeched in my ear. Her friend let out a gasp as she watched the girl run ahead into the clearing. It was then that I noticed the battle between the demon who brought me here and the man who he had not been fond of. He was a demon as well. His ears were not human, and that alone was proof of his blood. But there was something amiss in his scent that I couldn't name.

"Kagome, wait!" the girl beside me cried yet refused to move from her supportive position beside me.

"Go ahead." I granted her permission to leave my side. Her distressed gaze fell upon me as I stared at the fight ahead.

"Will you be okay?" she asked. I could hear the plea in her voice, the plea to aid her comrades.

"I'll be fine. Go, I'll only be further burden to you if you stay." I urged. With a hasty nod, she left my side, running to the monk and fox demon upon his shoulder. Ignoring the sharp pain I felt, I made my way to them and kept a distance as I observed the battle.

The demon with the odd scent was quick, but so was the one I was familiar with. It was difficult to decide which would win this fierce battle, for both were formidable. I watched as the new demon swung vertically at his opponent who managed to evade to his side. He nearly landed a swift blow to his side, but the demon—who obviously had a foul temper—also managed to avoid injury.

"They're so stubborn." I heard the monk grumble to the two women. The small fox demon nodded quaintly in agreement.

"Especially Inuyasha. He doesn't know how to pick the right fights." The fox demon's young and high male voice didn't surprise me. He was very young and small. I wonder how he ended up with a pack of humans?

"I heard that Shippo!" the red demon exclaimed as he swung his sword again, avoiding a jab of his opponent's sword as he did. "When I'm done with this … Hey!" The familiar demon leapt gracefully over his enemy, landing softly and quickly behind, managing to achieve an offensive position. Their swords locked, clearly at a draw.

"That's cheating, Sesshomaru!" the red demon accused as he pushed him away.

"I never declared this a fair fight." he reminded him calmly and with a grunt as he slashed in a horizontal line. The young demon jumped just high enough to dodge his attack and sent his sword singing down. It was a close call, but the demon had managed to block the attack once more.

I studied each move they made, easily finding open points in their various positions. Their personal battle waged on, yet it never was dull. Even though the demon I recognized was missing his left arm, he still managed to keep up. It was incredible, in my eyes, to see a handicapped demon survive so long in such a fierce conflict. Only then did an important fact find itself clarified in my mind.

They were evenly matched.

Turning to the group of by standing humans, I dragged to them. The first to notice me was the monk and fox demon, then the women.

"Is something wrong?" the demon exterminator asked me. I examined their weapons, taking note of the monk's staff and the slayer's sword.

"Slayer, may I borrow your sword?" I asked with as much politeness as I could muster.

"You're going to join the fight?" she concluded. "But you wounds—"

"I know what I'm doing." I cut her off. Hesitantly, she grasped her sword at her side and presented it before me. I wrapped my fingers around the filled sheath and turned to the monk.

"Your staff, monk. May I?" He turned to the slayer, and with her nod of approval, he handed me his staff. Without so much as a glance of reassurance, I dragged my weakened body to the fight, withdrawing the white hilted sword and casting its sheath aside.

I had timed my entrance perfectly. In one swift stroke, I stepped between them blocking the red demon's sword with my own and halting the familiar demon with the staff. Their strength was incredible and I found my arms beginning to ache as they pressed their swords against the weapons I held, forcing me to collapse to one knee.

"What do you think you're doing?" the demon demanded in a hissing exclamation.

"Get outta the way!" the red demon ordered simultaneously. I glared at both of them and it was enough to silence them.

"This battle is going no where." I informed them coldly.

"Move!" the red demon shouted.

"Inuyasha!" the humans exclaimed worriedly.

"She silenced them…" the monk said quietly. "Even I am impressed with that tactic."

I ignored the humans and kept my thoughts of holding the two feuding, white haired demons apart. Where was their rage coming from? I had never seen such a fierce battle between two creatures so alike.

"This doesn't concern you." the familiar demon hissed dangerously.

"It does now." I made sure to emphasize my words, enhancing them with another strong glare. He gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated growl. "This fight is over."

"This fight isn't over until that bastard goes down!" the red demon retorted. "I'll take you with him if I have to!"

"Then so be it!" I shouted back fiercely. He was surprised at my literal tone and was silenced. "If you wish so badly for him to die that you would take other lives in the process, then I suppose you're just as terrible as Death itself!"

Both demons were surprised now and I could feel the pressure they were putting on me was fading. I began to feel light headed and knew that I had already pushed my body too far, but the heat of the flame inside me was begging to release and I would accept that plea.

"Think about the lives you're willing to end just to exact vengeance! Have you no shame to accompany your actions?" I continued in a quieter tone. "Both of you are so intent of annihilating one another that you would do anything to accomplish that goal. And just the same, both of you are just as greedy as the other, greedy for dominance and power over your rivals. I don't care if the conditions here are beyond my comprehension; all I know is that to see such fools battling one another for something that only exists in the mind is wrong."

The pressure was nearly released now, yet there was tension between them still and I could easily feel it. My senses screamed for rest, and I could feel my strength slipping away. I've overexerted myself…

"This fight is over." I repeated quietly. Against my will, my vision began to cloud and I felt my body fall to the ground. My mind raced desperately for mere moments before I came to the only conclusion for my survival, a conclusion I was strongly against.

"Take me … Take me to my lake…" I spoke as loudly as I could, the white figure of that demon flashing briefly in my sight before my vision tunneled and my eyes began to close. I was being lifted from the ground, hearing muffled voices around me and then…

Blackness.

**

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! **

**Hahahaha … No, I'm kidding! XD**

**I'm really happy right now … I'll explain why in a later chapter if 'they' call again… -jumps up and down giggling wildly-**

**Okay, my excitement has been worked out … On with it!**

**Alrighty, so the poll for 'Sesshi's left arm' is closed. I have one vote in favor for the idea, and one against. I wish more people would have taken this seriously and/or voiced their opinions. I dunno, I just feel so meager because I had 20 people read Chapter 3 and only had 2 people vote. Likewise with Chapter 4, I had 12 people read and only 2 votes again. Well, I suppose that's good for so little readers, but I wish that just a few more of you would vote … It would make life so much easier and me much happier… :(**

**Wow, that was a little bit of 'self pity,' I guess … didn't mean for it to sound that way… o.O**

**So, in the next chapter, I'll announce whether Sesshi will get his arm back or not. I can't really say what my decision will be since I'm kind of playing on both sides of the court here … I hope you'll read and find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for those of you who voted! It shows me that at least a few people are involved in this fic and it makes me happy! There will be more polls in the future, but I can't say when!XD**

**Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! Remember, I like feedback!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Friday (August 4, 2006)**_


	6. A Ripple of Life

**Disclaimer: Well, this plot/story is mine…?****

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I received one last minute vote for the 'Sesshi's left arm' question... Yes, I know I said opinions would be invalid after the select date, but I needed help deciding! So, that's two votes in favor and one against. So, Sesshi will _most likely_ regain his left arm, but I might just go against the majority (bad idea... o.O) ... He'll get his arm back, I think...

Ya know, I think I might need to raise the rating on this fic … It would just be for language, blood, and perhaps a bit of brief nudity. No, there will be no lemons in this fic! Sorry to disappoint … at least a few of you, I bet. I think that would only spoil a good story… :)

I'll raise it when I post chapter 6, perhaps. Don't worry, there won't be anything too bad, but I just want to be safe. I think that this story is just _barely_ withing the 'M' rating.

So, how did you all like the last chapter with Tomo's P.O.V? I enjoyed writing it, and perhaps I gave you all an idea of why she's so distrusting … Okay, I hinted at it, but I didn't really tell the story! Don't worry, you'll find it out soon enough. :3

This chapter will explain the whole 'my lake' thing. Believe me, she has a good reason to call it 'her lake.' Read and see!

Music, of course…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 6: A Ripple of Life **– "Urami" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

– "Father's Wish" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha: The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler

_

* * *

Sesshomaru's Eyes… _

"Take me … Take me to my lake…" the woman sighed as she fell into a troubling unconscious state. I pondered over her words, curious towards them. Why was her lake so important to her? Surely a puddle of water was of no great importance…

Something inside me told me otherwise as I held her upright in my arm. Inuyasha had sensed the tension I felt and had backed off to his human company. Straining as I plucked the woman from the ground and slung her over my shoulder once more, I turned to where I had left Ah-Un and my own travelng companions. It was of no surprise to find them absent. Jaken knew well to keep Rin out of danger during my many conflicts; he had most likely taken her to a safe place.

"Just what is your connection to her?" Inuyasha repeated his question quietly. I shifted my eyes to the side, wasting not the effort of looking over my shoulder.

"I'd ask the same question for you and that human woman." I retorted, hitting a sore spot. He dropped the subject into silence as I followed the strong scent of Rin and the others, leaving Inuyasha and his posy behind without a care. This woman was near death, in a much worse state than I had found her in. Curse her antics … What a fool she was to interrupt my battle.

It didn't take me long to find Rin's location atop Ah-Un and Jaken clenching the reins in his small hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed worriedly at the sight of the woman slung over my shoulder. Without a word, I slipped her onto Ah-Un and climbed on behind her. Jaken, understanding my idea and haste, quickly scrambled behind Rin who had taken the liberty of grasping my sides to keep from sliding off the beast.

The woman's weight fell against me and I knew she would be secure. A swift tug on the reins was all it took to send Ah-Un into the air. Apparently, the beast also sensed my haste, for he was exerting increased effort into his flight. I groaned inwardly as I turned in the remote direction of that lake.

This lake would be a pain in the ass to find…

* * *

The crimson eyed woman entered her lord's chambers with a smirk of triumph. She knelt before him, maintaining her victorious expression as her lord addressed her. 

"Ah, Kagura. I take it you have something for me?" he mused. She grinned with a chuckle of excitement and spilled her words.

"It seems there is an extra … being traveling with Sesshomaru." she almost teased.

"Go on." her lord urged patiently.

"I'm not quite sure of their connection, but I thought she would be a prime choice as a medium to him." Kagura continued, her keen eyes narrowing with delight as her lord smiled.

"I see … Well done, Kagura. I have one other assignment for you…"

* * *

"Will she be okay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's meek voice reached my ears as she peered around my side, her chocolate eyes boring into the woman. I stole a quick glance at the weak woman before turning my gaze back to the ground far below, searching for that accursed lake. 

I almost gave a victorious cry as I spotted that sparkling lake to the east, its waters shimmering as if it were a gift from the gods. Rin disappeared behind me as I pulled Ah-Un to the ground, heading towards the edge of the lake. Her grip on my sides tightened as we landed before she carelessly slid off of the beast and landed on her behind with a quiet yelp.

"Clumsy girl." Jaken mumbled as he also slid off of Ah-Un, his landing far quieter than the girl's. I also slid off of the beast, taking the woman with me. Striding the edge of the lake, the woman cradled in my arm, I paused before the waters and knelt. What was to come now? Why did she want to come here?

The woman's eyes fluttered yet refused to open as her feet met the gentle waters, disturbing them with soft ripples. She gave a small groan that caught my attention and I perked my ears as her lips began to move.

"The water…" she mumbled as she attempted to lift her hand to the cool water. Instead, she managed to let it slip out of her lap and I cursed her immobility in my mind. Obviously she wanted the water, so that's what I would give her. I lowered her to the gentle water which seemed to beg for her and let her lay on the shore, only her head and neck remained untouched and dry.

My eyes widened in surprise as her wounds began to glow a bright sky blue beneath their bandages. In turn, the water seemed to sparkle far more frivolously as the glow maintained. The harsh bruises on her body rapidly faded as the majestic glow died away. Her skin, now returned to its former beauty, was smooth beneath the sun and waves.

Her eyes fluttered open, the clearness returned to their silver shine. My own golden orbs met with them, entranced by her peaceful beauty, reminding me of the night I first laid eyes on her at this very spot. She sat up, her long and wet ponytail dripping and her clothed tightly clung to her delicate form.

I was lost for words as she unwrapped the now useless bandages, exposing her clear skin. Her beauty was beyond compare … and it was also hideous. She had compelled me to search for aid for her when her wounds could have easily been healed in this water…

So, this is why she called it 'her lake.'

"She's unharmed!" Jaken exclaimed as Rin gasped. The woman's calm eyes shifted to them, and I narrowed my own into a glare.

"Explain this." I ordered as I stood. She rose as well and whirled around to face me, those accursed water droplets playing with my sight and mind.

"I suppose that's the least I could do after all of the trouble you went through." she sighed.

"I hauled you around, waiting for your wounds to heal on their own." I hissed in warning, my short temper beginning to rise. "And all this time, you could have healed yourself instantly in these waters. Explain this."

Her eyes narrowed in a glare equivalent to the annoyance in my own.

"Actually, I'm not so sure you deserve an explanation." she decided with mockery. "An arrogant demon such as you would never understand the meaning of life."

She turned to leave me hanging for the rest of my days, but I would not settle to be used. I snatched her arm, my firm grip stopping her in her tracks.

"You will not leave until I hear this story of yours." I growled. She turned to face me once more, hatred filling her eyes.

"Tell me, _Sesshomaru,_" I frowned as she spat my name. Apparently she never missed a single word that half-breed had said. "What would you trade for your life?"

The question took me off guard. Such a question was pointless. Who would barter their own life?

"I'm not so foolish to barter with my life." I hissed.

"Exactly." she agreed angrily. "You think that such powers I have come without a price? Every time I use the powers of this lake, it takes a part of my soul in exchange. My life shortens for every miracle this lake grants me. I doubt you harbor one shred of care for life, and therefore I don't expect the likes of you to understand any of this."

"I understand that you used me to save your own hide. I don't much care for your life." I retorted quickly. The woman frowned as a small trace of utter malice lined her features.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nearly whined. Both the demon woman and I turned to the human child, awaiting her words.

"I think she had a good cause. She didn't use us like you say so." she spoke timidly with a hint of an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. Closing my eyes and sighing, I hesitantly released the woman and stomped quietly to Ah-Un. I had had enough of this woman and Rin's childish logic. Seizing Ah-Un's reins, I began towards the north with the child and Jaken in tow as well as…

"You are not coming with." I said loudly as the soft footsteps of the woman accompanied my own.

"Oh, yes I am. I now have the right to make you suffer for your words, and if my presence is enough to torment you, then you are making this easier than I thought it would be." the woman answered in a final tone.

"You insolent wench! How dare you defy Lord Sesshomaru! Be gone, leave, scat!" Jaken's squeaky voice screamed.

"Jaken." I warned and the imp was silenced. I heard Rin sigh and I did the same. If that woman wished to test my patience, so be it. It would only end in her demise by my hand. Keeping my eyes and thoughts ahead of my as I resumed my traveling, I did my best to ignore the woman.

She had used me and she will pay for her actions.

**

* * *

Oh dear … Sesshi's a little testy today… o.O **

**It bothers me that he won't learn her name until the next chapter, but I can't help it since I'm sort of writing this as I go along. I hate doing rough drafts … Yucky, yucky… XP**

**Anyway, I hope you're not too confused about the whole lake thing! I'll explain the situation here…**

**Every time Tomo uses the power of the—_her _lake—she has to give up a part of her soul in exchange. So, for example in this chapter, she used the powers to heal her wounds and recover at least a bit of her strength. In exchange for that, she had to give up part of her soul. Each time she gives up a part of her soul, her life is shortened. By how much, I can't really say…**

**I guess you can see why she doesn't like to use the powers of the lake… :D**

**Feedback is loved, whether it is positive or negative!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be PublishedSunday (August 6, 2006)!**_


	7. One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: I own a can of yummy tuna, but not Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**elizemail, chap. 6 – **_Yes, I have heard of Chrono Crusade. In fact, I'm listening to _'Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line'(1st opening)_right now! I've only seen the first 4 episodes, but are you talking about the lake Rosette takes Azmaria to in episode 3 to cheer her up? Did the whole thing with Tomo's lake really remind you of Chrono Crusade? Wow…_

**TheDisruptiveOne, chap. 5 – **_Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Tomo won't bring Inu and Sess together as one big happy family! Even the thought seems wrong … But you'll find out in a later chapter why she cares about their little quarrels. I think she has a good reason … She isn't the type to do something without a fairly legitimate reason…_

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I just thought it'd be nice to answer a few reviews once and a while… :)**

* * *

_Wow! The hits to this fic went up by 50 overnight! I'm so happy, that I decided that I'll post this chapter early! Now, if I could just get some more reviews, then there would be a _wonderful _reward for that! Happy reading!_

Ah, nothing better than a warm shower to start the day! Not to mention a can of tuna … it's yummy… :)

As I finish my tuna, I will tell you about this chapter! I haven't raised the rating of this fic yet simply because it isn't necessary at this time. Meh, I'll raise it only when I need to…

So, I guess Sesshi can't really get away from our little Tomo … hee hee … It's all just dandy, isn't it? I'm a bit excited right now since this story is progressing to my liking…

I bet this chappie could contain a bit of cuteness. Not really fluff, but more just a cute little thing going on. As you probably have noticed, I'm not too fond of Jaken so he hasn't played a very big role in this fic, but I'll be a little nicer in this chapter and add some more 'Jaken time' ... if I can... XD

One other thing! I have decided Sesshi's theme for this story, the song that best describes him in this fic. I think the best song (and it's ENGLISH! XD) is _'Cold'_ by _Crossfade_ on their self-titled album. It's one of their hits, so I bet a few of you have heard the song! I might post the link to the lyrics on my page, so look out for them! I'll let you know if I do in a later chapter.

On the other hand, I bet most of you have not the faintest idea of what _these_ music pieces are…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 7: One Step at a Time – **"Himura Kenshin" – (I'll post if I find out…) – Rurouni Kenshin (one of my favorite music pieces. think of an acoustic guitar playing to the palm trees in Hawaii or the calm waves of the ocean…)

* * *

I came to find that this woman had taken an interest in Rin as I continued to lead the party. Her behavior eluded me. She was kind and gentle to Rin, but a fierce warrior to anyone else, namely me. This concept was beyond my comprehension, so I didn't fuss with it for long. 

"What's your favorite flower, Rin?" she asked sweetly to the child now aboard the two-headed beast I dragged along.

"I think I like the little yellow ones or the bright pink ones." the child replied with sincerity and a delighted grin. "But I don't think Lord Sesshomaru likes them. I think he doesn't like flowers."

Simply because she was a naïve child, I would let that slide. Her innocence was adorable, but it was a bit extensive at times. I ignored the conversation further, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop as the woman spoke.

"What kind of flowers do you like, um…?" Rin paused, trying to recall a name she never knew.

"It's Tomo." I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. The sound of her name rolling off of her tongue somehow seemed to soothe my riled nerves. Her name is … Tomo…

"That's a pretty name for a pretty lady." Rin complimented. It seemed she had forgotten her earlier question.

"You're very pretty as well, Rin." Tomo replied. I recognized Jaken's form as he came to walk beside me, wishing to avoid such girlish talk. For once I felt sympathy for the toad demon.

"You think so?" the child asked hopefully.

"I do." she confirmed and Rin giggled. Their talks continued, centering mostly on plants and Tomo giving the child friendly advice. Already I could see the strong connection forming between them and knew that it would not be easy to part Rin from the demoness.

Yes, the woman would have to leave sometime and I prayed the day would be soon. She was so nerve-racking…

"I don't know what Rin sees in that woman … She's so annoying!" Jaken exclaimed silently and I found a weak smile threatening to curl my lips. Once again, I found myself sympathizing with him over the woman. This day could not possibly be any worse…

* * *

Night fell, and sure enough, the worst of the day had passed. Rin and Jaken had fallen into a deep slumber beside Ah-Un who had mimicked their idea. The woman had trailed away to be alone and I had left her that way. I sat cross-legged before the dying fire. 

That woman had been most intriguing during her conversation with Rin and I had begun to wonder if what she had said was true. She spoke of her favorite flowers, food and the likes, but I wondered if it was merely talk to entertain the child. Still, the woman hadn't said another word to me and I could say the same for myself. If things were going to be like this, then I would be better off rotting in Hell.

I would have to break this thick ice…

Standing quietly, I followed the woman's scent to my right. Entering the line of trees that lined the small and claimed meadow, her scent became stronger as I neared her supposed destination.

I found her sitting with her legs to the side in a delicate position. Her face was saddened as she stared at one single spot, one hand holding her weight while the other fiddled with her sea green sash around her waist.

"Why have you come?" she asked quietly in a tone that hinted at her exhausted mood. I stood silently behind her to the left, the side of her face hidden behind her free strands of hair that hung about her face.

"You never answered Rin's question." I pointed out. It was an awkward attempt at a conversation, but it was better than exchanging insults.

"Which one?" she urged with disinterest.

"Your favorite flower. You never gave her an answer." I continued. She turned to stare at me over her shoulder with a small smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me." she smiled. I held back the redness that wished to escape from my cheeks. Since when was I capable of … _blushing?_

"Don't be ridiculous. Flirting with a woman who refuses to give her name?" I brushed off her comment coldly. Her once sadly amused eyes became sorrowful as she turned her head away. Of course I had heard her mention her name to Rin, but this was a game that I almost enjoyed…

"Forgive me. I don't trust so easily." she explained as I stalked quietly ahead of her a few paces and stopped.

"To know your name would be convenient." I hinted at what I wanted. All I asked of her was for her to reveal her name openly to me. That's all I cared for and that was all I would ask of her if she were to travel beneath me.

"The same goes for you." she agreed. "What is your name?"

Ah, this woman had caught on to my game. Sharp little devil … She knew my name as well and we both knew that. Perhaps this game would be as amusing as I had hoped…

"It's Sesshomaru." I answered after a brief pause.

"I'm Tomo." The woman's smile returned as she replied, sending trembles of some unknown emotion down my spine. "Would you prefer to be called 'Lord Sesshomaru?'"

Her tease added to the game and I played along.

"As you wish." I returned, her smile quickly turning into a grin as a very, very slight smile curled my lips. This flirting was atrocious … What in all seven circles of Hell was I doing?

"Alright, 'Sir Sesshomaru." she teased once more in a delighted voice.

"Don't push your luck." I frowned. Despite my threat, a smile remained across her lips. This woman was far more daring than I had first thought … Well, not by much, considering her actions while she was wounded. Was she insane to challenge an opponent while so brutally injured?

"Rin will be expecting you to stay with us." I reminded her as I turned to return to the small camp.

"Oh, I have no intention on leaving. My goal to torment you and turn your life into a living Hell has yet to begin." she spoke loudly, pronouncing every syllable as clear as the blue sky on a summer day. Each of those syllables grated my nerves, naturally.

I decided that she must be insane.

* * *

I was the first to awaken that morning, just as it should be. At least there would a shred of normalcy left while around this woman. Rin slept soundly beside me and Jaken in his usual spot on the back of Ah-Un. The woman had decided to sleep on the opposite side of the fire pit. She lay on her side, her knees bent and hands near her face. Her appearance reminded me strongly of Rin who was in a similar position as she slept. 

Prying my back from the side of Ah-Un, I carefully stood and stretched my muscles almost unnoticeably. Casting a quick glance towards the woman, confirming her state of slumber, I set off to find a nearby stream to wash in. The sky was a dark blue, the east flowing with bright blue as to alert the earth of the rising sun.

It didn't take me long to catch the scent of water and soon I was at the bank of a small stream the size of an irrigational canal. I splashed the cold water in my face, further driving the sleep from my being as well as cleansing my skin. The small rivulets of water rushed down my face and to my neck and chest, seeping into my haori. A sigh escaped me as the feel of cold water soothed my hot chest and sent me into a state of relaxation along with a mood that could handle anything thrown its way.

Returning to the campsite, I found my company still asleep. Not wanting to disturb them, I resumed my comfortable position against Ah-Un, wondering what should be done about breakfast…

The sun's light slowly crept onto the earth and it was only then did the woman awake. Her eyes fluttered open and flew into an immediate squint as the sunlight beat down upon her face. She sat up, her hair still in the state of perfection and her expression that of a grumpy child who had lost her way with her parents.

"I see you've awakened." I acknowledged her quietly. Her tired eyes met mine but she didn't bother to say anything, only a stifled yawn was her reply.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin grumbled as she awoke as well. Jaken lay silently upon Ah-Un on his stomach, gradually letting his mind find its way into the world. "Good morning, Lady Tomo."

I expected no less from Rin. She was a polite and respectful child and considerate of others. Using a title with Tomo hadn't surprised me at all.

"Hey, Rin." she replied groggily, her gaze then turning to me. Her eyes, despite the weariness of the morning that laced them, told me that she was thinking of our conversation we had last night. I was wondering whether she was regretting it or savoring it … I knew my answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are we going to eat?" Rin asked, her large eyes peering up at me. I tore my eyes away from Tomo's and fixed them upon the child.

"You decide Rin." I offered. The child thought for a moment before her face lit up.

"Can we make miso soup?" she asked hopefully. Miso soup? Where that girl got the idea that I would make miso soup was beyond me. I didn't carry the ingredients with me and I was against the idea of how much time it would take to find the ingredients and cook the soup.

"Perhaps when we return home, Rin. Chose something simpler for now." Her expression was that of disappointment as she wracked her brain for something else she wanted. Please let it be something simple…

"What about the loaf of bread I bought in the village?" she suggested. The loaf of bread she bought in the village … Oh, yes. One week ago, Rin spent a day amongst the humans, doing chores for a brothel girl. Her pay in return was enough for one loaf of bread. She had saved it and I let her. The bread still should be good, but only barely.

I nodded to give her permission, knowing she would share will all. Bread was not a part of my diet, so in accordance with that, I turned down the child's offer of bread. Jaken had accepted a small piece and she had given half of the loaf to Tomo, who accepted gratefully.

The woman ate with finely tuned manners, despite the current conditions. Her eating wasn't messy, unlike Rin's, and she was careful to consume ever last bit of her food. Down to the very last crumb, it almost seemed.

Once everyone had had their share of the small breakfast, I stood and firmly slapped one of Ah-Un's necks, awaking the beast. The dragon-like creature lifted it's heads and I seized the reins. Rin hastily climbed onto him, minding Jaken and his sleepy position. Putting one foot in front of the other, I set off towards the west.

Speaking of home, I thought.

The woman followed me silently, giving one last yawn before she was fully awake. She followed closer behind me today, much to my liking. Her aura wasn't flaring as it had been in the past day; instead it was filled with strong caution and a strange calmness.

'_Forgive me. I don't trust so easily.'_ Her words echoed in my mind and I found my answer to her strange combination of emotions. Why was her sense of trust tainted so?

That would be my next question for her to answer. It would be personal, yes, but the question was agonizing. I wanted to know what it was about her that I couldn't seem to pry away from.

Perhaps this day would be interesting after all…

**

* * *

I'm so proud! I couldn't help but giggle and twist and turn in excitement as I wrote the whole 'game' thing between Sesshi and Tomo. It was very fun to write and I thought it was cute! **

**It appears Sesshi has a liking for the little water demon … hee hee! I'm so evil. X3**

**I am having _way_ too much fun with this fic!**

**I like feedback, so review! Tell me what you think!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Wednesday (August 9, 2006)!**_


	8. The Power of Water

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing as glorious as Inuyasha…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Well, I can promise this to be an interesting chapter! I'm so into this story right now! REE! I wish I could type faster … like a maniac, then I would get these chapters moving along and be surprised at my own story! o.O

Seriously, this story hasn't been prewritten, so this is sort of an 'unscripted' thing going on…

Heh … unscripted … pun not intended… -.-'

There's going to be some action in this chappie

Anyway, here's the music and then you can enjoy the cuteness/morbid-ness! Hahaha!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 8: The Power of Water** – "Trap" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

– "Reminiscence" – Tomohito Nishiura – Dark Cloud

* * *

The day wore on with such silence that it was unnatural. My suspicions were aroused as the forest grew silent, not a single peep of a bird or rustle of trees heard as I strode about their dense trunks, on guard should an enemy be near.

Tomo was affected as well. Her eyes were alert and her aura subdued to hide from whatever was out there. Her hands were curled into defensive fists, her footsteps nearly as silent as mine as her eyes stared at the ground before her. No doubt she was concentrating on her hearing for now, listening for danger.

It goes without say that all of us were restless, even Rin who seemed to feel the unnatural atmosphere was silent, her watchful eyes glancing to her sides every now and then. Jaken was prepared as well as he stood diligently on the back of Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin complained with worry. "Something isn't right, my lord."

I stopped, a gut feeling that there was imminent danger ahead controlling me. No, I couldn't take Rin any further unless I knew what was to come. She would only be in my way if an encounter were to occur.

"Stay here, Rin." I ordered as I slung the reins over the beast's necks. The girl's hands snagged them, gripping them tightly should the need to flee arise. I began to stalk ahead, my hand on the hilt of the Tokijin.

"You are staying as well." I extended my orders to the demoness following me.

"No, I'm not." she rebelled as she continued to follow me. "I don't like whatever is out there. This ominous aura I sense…"

She trailed off into silence and stopped in her tracks with a small gasp. I also halted, feeling something terribly wrong, and glanced over my shoulder. Her expression was intent on listening as she stared at the forest floor.

"You feel it?" I asked as her wide eyes slowly rose to my level. Without an answer, she swept past me in a frenzy and I followed her at a quickened pace. She reached her destination quickly and we skidded to a halt before a familiar figure.

"Kagura." I growled, withdrawing Tokijin. Tomo's eyes were no longer coated with such high emotion as they had been just moments before. Now they held a strange curiosity that befuddled me.

"Good to see you, Sesshomaru." she returned unpleasantly. "And who is this?" Her voice was high with mocking as those crimson eyes stared at the woman beside me. Tomo's eyes narrowed in response as she spread her feet and clenched her fists.

"Tell me, what deeds has Naraku asked of you now?" I inquired, casting a warning glance at Tomo, daring her to make her move on the wind witch.

"That's something you aren't required to know." she retorted, tossing away my pending question.

"Well, then tell _me._" Tomo hissed as she lunged at the ruby eyed demoness. I had not time to react as her swift movements caught Kagura off guard as well. Her fist collided with the wind witch's shoulder soon followed by an elbow to her solar plexus.

Her sporadic movements caused my eyes to widen in amazement. She was swift, swift enough perhaps to challenge even me. The next chain of blows was just as quick as the last. I could do nothing to interfere and have at Kagura with that woman's movements. A cry of effort escaped her lips as she threw herself into a back flip, both of her feet meeting the underside of Kagura's jaw, sending her flying back and skidding to a halt on the grass.

Tomo repositioned herself, ready for attack or defense. Did she even know who she was dealing with?

"Not bad." the witch remarked as she stood, rubbing her bruised jaw. "Let me show you just who you're dealing with!" She spread her fan and sent a ferocious gust of blade-bearing winds towards her.

This was my cue, and I took it readily. I leapt, catching Tomo in my arm, careful to keep her away from my blade, and continued out of the range of the attack. Pinning her to the ground, I gazed upwards at the fleeing witch, her white feather drifting on the currents of the winds above.

Once she was gone, I sheathed Tokijin and seized the demoness beneath me by the arm. Pulling her up, I pinned her against a thick maple with my forearm across her chest. She let out a grunt in protest as her back slammed against the strong trunk.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" I asked in a raised voice. "Do you know just who you're dealing with?"

"That woman was evil!" she shouted back. "I shouldn't have let you interfere!"

"Interfere?" I hissed warningly, my foul temper rising. My voice was raised once more as I spoke again. "It was you who interfered! Had you stayed with Rin, I could have killed that witch!"

"You would have failed, and we _both_ know that!" she retorted. "You rely too much on your inflated ego! Just who do you think you are?"

I reached the brink of my temper. This woman needed to learn her place…

"You dare judge me so?" I shouted with fury as I increased the pressure on her chest, forcing a sharp breath out of her. "Do not forget that I spared your life, and I could just as easily take that privilege away. I spared you, a demon who has nothing to prove in her meaningless existence and nothing in her future. You dare to judge me?"

Her expression became strained and I felt a stinging pain across my cheek, my head forced to turn. Turning back to her bearing my fangs with a glare, I was immediately silenced by her sincere and hurt expression.

"And you have not the wisdom to judge me." she shot back in a quiet voice. Her hand fell upon my chest, shoving me away as she turned to leave. I stood straight, my anger silenced by that one expression accompanied by that sharp slap to my face. Never in my life have I ever been struck, and never in my life has anyone had the courage to stand up to me.

Tomo's form disappeared and I knew she had not gone back to Rin. A sudden knot in my stomach gave me another feeling I hadn't felt at anytime in my life.

Regret.

* * *

I returned to Rin, her face excited at first but quickly fading to worry when she didn't see Tomo accompany me.

"Where's Lady Tomo?" she asked. Jaken remained silent as he observed my exasperated mood though I kept my face neutral. I continued walking to the front of Ah-Un, keeping my mouth shut as I was not in the mood to answer her questions. When she and Jaken aboard Ah-Un didn't move, I called back to them.

"Let's go." I ordered firmly.

"But, Milord, what about the she-demon?" he inquired squeakily.

"_Let's go_, Jaken." I commanded in a slightly raised and strictvoice. Rin hastily sent Ah-Un into a pace to keep up with my own. Both were silent as they followed my backtracking to the east, the opposite direction from my home.

My thoughts were not on returning home, however. They were fixed on Tomo. I knew where she would be and that was where I was headed. But I still wondered if I would ever see that beautiful creature again.

* * *

Kagura fell to her knees, gasping for breath as her master squeezed his hand into a fist, suffocating some unknown object.

"You failed to bring her back to me." he snarled. The demoness raised a hand to her throat, abandoning her fan and wishing she were free of this accursed man.

"Forgive me … I … tried, but … she's not easy to…" she dared not to continue as she gasped for breath. She felt the hold loosen as her master found interest in her words. The painful ache her chest harbored as he squeezed the object seemed to fade slightly as he spoke.

"I realize she isn't a weak target." he thought out loud, addressing Kagura. "Her true powers have yet to be unleashed and already she is a formidable foe."

The demoness took a sharp intake of breath as her throat was released from the invisible grasp and her chest released from that nearly unbearable pain.

"I have another task for you, Kagura." he sneered. "Keep a close eye on her and Sesshomaru. I wish to define their feelings towards one another. In two weeks you will report back to me."

"Yes." She gave a weak nod of understanding.

"And, Kagura," her lord continued maliciously. "You will not fail me again."

The demoness engraved those words into her memory, for her very life resided in them.

**

* * *

This chapter was _really_ short and I'm sorry about that. I was very satisfied with this chapter, and it was fun writing the little argument between Sesshi and Tomo even though it was a bit tough. I can say that the next chapter will be much longer to make up for this short one!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Once I reachmy goal of 20reviews I'll give you all a little reward! I'm sure you'll enjoy it! XD**

**Speaking of which, I like feedback! So, please review!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Friday (August 11, 2006)!**_


	9. Icy Exterior, Broken Interior

**Dislcaimer: Tomo is mine, as well as two other OC's in here. Just thought you should all be reminded of that…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

**_Inuyasha: The Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island_ is now in stores! Hurry on over to _f.y.e_ or _Media Play_, or wherever and get yourself a copy! It's a very good movie!**

Woo! Chapter 9! I really have nothing to say right now, so I guess I'll just hint at a few things in this chappie…

Sesshi made a little mistake, didn't he? Yelling at Tomo wasn't a very good idea, now was it? No, it wasn't. We're going to learn a bit more about Tomo in this chappie, I think! Perhaps she'll explain why she's so distrusting… :)

Well, here's the music and then the story!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 8: Icy Exterior, Broken Interior – **"Kagome to Inuyasha" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

* * *

It was dusk by the time I reached my destination. Making camp in this familiar meadow, the nearby stream still flowing with cold water and the fire pit sill in useable condition, I waited until everything was settled before I went about my mission.

Once the sun was gone behind the mountain and both Rin and Jaken in deep slumber, I rose and headed to the site where I had first laid eyes on Tomo: her lake.

I followed the stream, walking alongside it until I emerged in the familiar opening. The mirror-acting lake before me was the same as well, down to the very last detail. Even down to the inhabitant of the lake.

She sat beside the water, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. As I had expected, she was here, the moonlight falling upon her still body. Slowly, I made my way towards her, my steps measured and quiet. Making my way to her, I realized I was lost for words. What would I say to her? Would she hear me out?

My ears picked up a sound that caused my heart to sink. She sniffled, her body tensing with the effort for a split second. The smell of saltwater tickled my nose and I froze.

Did I … cause her tears?

No, my words weren't so harsh, were they? Besides, Tomo was tougher than I had given her credit for. Simple words would hardly scathe her … Right?

I knelt beside her, my presence still unnoticed as I extended my hand out to grasp hers. Pausing midway, I decided it was best to keep to myself. It was then that she turned to stare at me with wet eyes, completely ignoring my reaching hand. She quickly swapped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Go away." she growled as she hid her face in her arms.

"Tomo…" I said her name for the first time. Just the sound of her name rolling off of my tongue was enough to entice me. With little difficulty, I pushed back that feeling as a new one emerged.

I was the one who caused her these tears. My conclusion wasn't false, I knew that by heart. But how could simple words affect her so?

"Tomo?" She lifted her head as I said her name a second time. Her eyes stared at the smooth surface of the water, avoiding my gaze as I sat on the grass with a sigh.

"Don't apologize." she said quietly. I turned to face her guilty and sad expression. "You had the right to say those words. I used you without meaning and not once took your pains into consideration. I was selfish, wrong to use you as an escape goat from this place."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to choke them back.

"I guess I deserved to be called a meaningless existence, and I'm sorry I used you." She squeaked her last words as a built up sob escaped her and her tears began to fall. Covering her face with one of her hands and turning away, I felt somewhat relieved and guilty.

What should I do? I felt trapped, as if any move I made would make the situation worse. She let out another, yet weaker, sob as the uncomfortable stillness remained. This feeling I had was unbearable as I listened to her whistle-like gasps of breath and sniffles.

"You're such a bastard." she said as she stood and turned to sweep away. I also rose just as quickly and gasped her hand, suppressing a faint blush. She froze and turned to face me with wet cheeks and a saddened expression. Taking a step towards her, I released her hand and brought my own up to her face.

Oh gods, now what was I doing?

Pausing for only a moment, I cupped her cheek and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. Once I had finished on one side, I used the backs of my fingers to dry her other cheek, my hand lingering needlessly against her warm and smooth skin. Her eyes were clear once more as she stared forgivingly into my own, my heart skipping a beat; something else that I had never felt before.

Let this be my apology. Let this be the worst of all blows to my pride.

I broke our stare and stepped around the demoness to return to Rin. Without a glance back, I knew she had begun to follow me with intrigue and forgiveness. Following the stream once more, I arrived at camp, the fire long died out. Taking my usual place again Ah-Un, I waited for Tomo to settle down.

As she had the earlier night, she lay across from me on the other side of the fire pit. She shot me one last glance before she closed her tired eyes and breathed evenly, alerting me of her instant slumber.

Taking a moment to reflect back, I began to see how this woman was. Her personality was perplexing, changing constantly as if she were the weather itself. On the outside, she did her best to hold strong an excluding and icy barrier. But on the inside, she was softer, much softer and much more sensitive. I began to see how alike we both were…

Further recollection of the events caused me to sigh and close me eyes with troubled thoughts.

_What the _hell_ did I just do? What the _hell_ was I thinking?_

* * *

"What the hell am I thinking?" Inuyasha cursed to himself as he sat quietly away from his comrades, gazing at the star-filled sky. His mind had wandered to the one he shared a deep connection with: Kagome. He couldn't deny his feelings of deep affection and couldn't help but wonder if she had felt the same.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside only to have it emerge as the subject in question sat beside him with a joyful smile. Her eyes wandered to the speckled diamonds in the sky, her soft eyes staring with intimacy.

"Why are you up?" Inuyasha asked her harshly yet quietly as to not wake the slumbering company nearby.

"Couldn't sleep." Kagome replied simply. "What about you? You're always up and about when you should be asleep."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" he began, his eyes never moving from a miraculous constellation. "Someone's got to look out for you when it's dark out."

Kagome turned to him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, but even you have to sleep sometime, Inuyasha." she pointed out. "What happens if you just suddenly fall over in the middle of a battle due to lack of sleep?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to stare into the human's deep brown eyes.

"That ain't gonna happen." he scoffed. "Besides, I'm not an idiot. I know to get my rest."

With a faint blush and hesitant eyes, Kagome leaned against the half demon, her head resting against his shoulder. Both turned to gaze at the stars once more, but Inuyasha did so out of bashfulness. His cheeks were painted with a rosy pink as he sat stiff still, not quite sure what to do or say.

"Good." she sighed, the pink in her cheeks fading as her eyes began to drift closed. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to recognize her deep breathing, the sound of a peaceful slumber.

"Couldn't sleep, my ass." he whispered as he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall into slumber.

_

* * *

Their home was in flames, humans with torches and any weapon they could find in their hands closed in around them. The inhabitants of the home, a demon couple and a small child, fled from the home to escape to someplace safe. It wasn't in their blood to harm humans, nor was it in their minds._

_As they ran, the young girl stumbled and crashed to the ground, her eyes wide with fear. The two demons ahead skidded to a halt to retrieve their child._

"_Daddy!" she cried as the silver eyed demon scooped her in his arms. They continued fleeing, the humans in hot pursuit behind them and weapons at the ready. The little girl clenched her tiny fists around her father's blue haori, the cold of his blackened armor a familiar sense to her._

_They had not gone far when she shrieked as her father fell forward with a grunt of pain._

"_Tanaka!" the demon woman screamed as she turned her heels and knelt beside her beloved husband and daughter. With haste, he rose to his feet and withdrew his sword from its sheath, facing their pursuers and paying to mind to the sharp arrow wedged in his shoulder blade. The young girl's mother took her in her arms protectively and turned to her husband._

"_Hide, Hisako!" he ordered desperately. The woman shook her head as their child's eyes began to fill with tears of fright._

"_No, I won't leave you!" his mate cried._

"_You must, Hisako! Go, before it's too late!" he called over his shoulder as he turned to his wife and child. Gently pecking his wife's lips and planting a smooth kiss atop his young one's head, he embraced them one last time before he pulled away to face the hunters._

"_Daddy!" the little girl screamed again as her mother swept away, tears stinging her eyes. She stopped after a few yards and turned back in just in time to see her husband fall to the ground, defeated and deceased._

"No!" _she and her child screamed._

"_Daddy!" the girl screamed, her voice harsh with her tears._

* * *

"Daddy!" Tomo gasped as she awoke with a start and shot up. Her wide and frightened eyes stared into the space ahead of her as she clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her noisy breaths.

"Oh, god…" she gasped.

**

* * *

Eeewwwkaaay … that was weird. o.O**

**Sounds like Tomo has some hellish nightmares…**

**Oh, yes, there was a point to the whole Inu/Kag scene, though it won't be revealed for a time! I thought it was kinda cute though…**

**Such a feminine mind, I have. :)**

**Oh, yes! I reached my goal of 20 reviews! Wanna hear your reward? Well, since I can't really give you anything else, I will be publishing chapters 10-12 on Wednesday! Yep, all at once! Perhaps I'll put a few yummy events in those chapters as well… ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews! To wake up in the morning and find that you have 3 new reviews is very rewarding for an author!**

**Just a friendly reminder that the next chapter is chapter 10! That means it's time for another look at the world through Tomo's eyes! Hope you're looking forward to it!**

**Um, please review! Whether it's positive or negative, I want to hear what you think!**

**_The Next Chapter Will Be PublishedWednesday (August 16, 2006)!_**


	10. In the Eyes of a Memory

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry this is so late! School started, I've been in an out of town for the past three weeks ... but I have been trying to cut in time for my fanfics! I'm only human, you know, so if you're going to flame me, well ... that's your choice, and I would advise against it. Greatly. So, I'm sorry, but I'm doing all that I can!**

Oh my god, I made it to chapter 10! WEE! I'm so proud! To reward you readers (and myself…) the plot will thicken in the next few chapters, and we'll learn about a strange connection between friend and foe. Something new will emerge, something … cryptic, almost. Just like that nightmare our little water demon had…

I can guarantee you'll love it. X)

Now I remember! I've picked out a theme song for Tomo! The song will be _'My Will'_ from the first ending theme of _Inuyasha_! It fits her nicely.

Ya know, I'm having just a slight obsession with the ending theme of the 4th Inu move … Yeah, the song is _'Rakuen'_ by _Do As Infinity_, naturally. I'm totally in love with the strings in the music. You'll know what I mean once you hear the first 21 seconds of the song. XD

Anyway, with other music on the mind and in the text…

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 10: In the Eyes of a Memory – **"Kikyo" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tomo's Eyes…_

My heart pounded against my ribs like a drum as I sat there, dumbstruck by my own nightmare. I could tell absent mindedly that Sesshomaru and the others were still asleep despite my noisy waking.

Oh my god, why wasn't my heart slowing?

I have been having these nightmares for weeks now, but they still posed a mysterious presence. They haunted me, disturbing my sleeping patterns and ultimately, my mind. Why were they there? Why did these visions suddenly arise?

And the worst part was … that these were my childhood memories.

Shuddering as I took a deep breath, trying to slow my panicked heart. I gave a reluctant glance towards Sesshomaru, my hand dropping from my mouth into my lap. A shiver vibrated up my spine as I listened to the stillness around me, a stillness that seemed to call out to me as if it was possessed. No, I was imagining things … or I was loosing my mind.

Either way, something was wrong inside my head.

Rolling onto my hands and knees, I crawled through the darkness around the fire pit to where Sesshomaru slept, feeling childish as I did. This darkness around me frightened me and was unfamiliar. As I neared the handsome demon, I stopped beside Rin and gave another hesitant glance towards him.

His face was different while he slept. Instead of bearing the look of deep thought or no emotion at all, he bore the expression of a certain calmness, almost peaceful. This seemed to give me comfort and helped to slow the rapid beating of my heart. Prying my eyes away from him, I lay down on my side and curled up into a protective ball around myself.

Being near him made me feel somewhat safer and soothe my shaken nerves and mind. But I was still uncomfortable with the idea of sleep and I scooted a little closer to him, my head nearly resting on his knee. I left very little space between his being and mine as I slid my hand up to rest against his foot. Not much for comfort, but it helped to be in contact with him, none the less.

After a time of lying wide awake into the night, I began to feel my eyelids become heavy. Still unsure of myself, I let my body rest and my mind wander into unconsciousness.

Oh, please don't let the nightmares come…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Tomo?" a young voice whispered as someone shook me gently. "Lady Tomo, wake up."

That was Rin's voice … was it morning already? I groaned and opened my eyes, my vision fuzzy from lack of use during the night. The rays of gentle sunlight seeping through the trees hit my eyes and I squinted to block the morning out, raising a hand to my face.

"Ah! She's awake, Lord Sesshomaru!" the child called as her small hands fled from my shoulder. She pushed herself off of the ground and hopped over me towards what I assumed to be Sesshomaru. Rolling over, I shielded my eyes with my forearm from the light, blinking to adjust my vision.

My stomach growled as my nose caught a whiff of something very delicious smelling. Finally able to take in my surroundings, I noticed four sturdy sticks bearing fresh fish roasting over a hot fire. Sesshomaru sat beside the fire alongside Jaken occasionally turning the meals to cook evenly.

"Oh, so this is your doing." I said groggily as I lay there, completely subdued.

"No, you should thank Rin for this." he returned with and icy tone. I smiled in amusement. Apparently he had been forced to do this by that small child. I wonder how she did it? That knowledge could come in handy one day…

"I see. Thank you, Rin." The girl nodded with a grin in response.

"It's nothing! Master Jaken and I were hungry so we decided to cook something." she explained. I shifted my gaze to the imp as he shot a glare at me.

"Well then, I suppose I should thank you as well, Jaken." I sighed as I sat up, the sun no longer torturing my eyes.

"It wasn't for you, silly woman." he squawked. I smiled sweetly, knowing in fact that he did have me on the mind.

"Of course not." I acknowledged in a high voice, still somewhat groggy. He and Sesshomaru turned the fish around and sat quietly once again. I gazed at Sesshomaru as he stared into the morning sun through the trees. A gentle breeze blew, teasing his platinum locks and causing my mouth to nearly water. Hey I may not trust him, but he was handsome after all.

The sight of him reminded me of what had transpired between us last night. It wasn't his actions that upset me, it was his words. I should have been used to such insults by now as I have heard them all my life, but when he said them … It was like a whole new story. He made me feel insecure, and I hated that feeling; more than I should, really.

I guess I'm a big softy under it all, sensitive to the feelings and words of others. Not to mention their actions. When he raised his voice and shot those words in my face, I felt defenseless, so I did the only thing that I could do: shoot back with my own emotions. He wasn't happy with me and I wasn't happy with him, so I left to return to my lake, the only place I knew where I would be safe.

My feelings changed when he came to see me, however. I felt sadness and regret and couldn't keep it bottled in. So, I shed tears to vent as well as show him that I was grateful for what he had done for me. He didn't apologize openly, but when he wiped away my tears, I knew that that was his way of saying sorry.

"Is something amiss?" his voice interrupted my thoughts and I realized that I had been staring. He caught me red-handed, his golden pools staring into my eyes. A faint blush crept to my cheeks and I felt ashamed to reveal that to him…

"Oh, no. I was just thinking." I masked. Well, it was close to the truth, but not the full truth.

"About?" he urged on. Panic found me for one solitary moment before I gave my answer.

"Life."

He eyed me skeptically. Rin grinned, seeing the calm tension between us and suppressed a giggle. The imp closed his eyes and sighed stressfully as our stare continued. I was afraid to break away as I knew he was studying me and quickly finding the truth, but I also studied him. To my poor luck, I ended up fruitless as he broke away.

"Today we'll be traveling by night as well." he announced as he seized a fried fish in his slender hand and slowly brought it to his mouth, taking an unsure bite out of it. Rin did the same, only her bites were full of enthusiasm as she chomped away, and Jaken mimicked her. My bites were dainty and polite as my mother had taught me, but I couldn't help but take a few bigger bites out of the scrumptious food.

We were demons, but even we would resort to human food to satisfy our hunger.

I was nearly finished with my dish when my eyes wandered to Sesshomaru once again. My insides froze as I took a bite, watching as he took one as well and absent-mindedly displaying his strong canines. Now, I had fangs, but they weren't as nearly as impressive as his.

I took a mental note to avoid all physical brawls with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked later that day when we were well on the trail. It felt strange to be leaving the safety of my lake once again, but I knew I could always return. Bottling the unsure feeling inside of me, I pressed onward beside Ah-Un and behind the imp and Sesshomaru.

"Home, Rin." he replied coolly.

"Home?" I clarified. It never occurred to me to ask where we were heading. The only thought in my mind was that of my goal to torment this demon. And if just my very presence was enough to get on his nerves, then I'll be damned if I'm going to pass that up.

"Yes, home! Don't you know who Lord Sesshomaru is?" Jaken called over his tiny shoulder. "He's the Lord of the Western Lands, silly woman!"

_The Lord of the Western Lands?_

Maybe I chose the wrong demon to accompany … I have heard of a leader in the west who has quite the reputation as a powerful demon and skilled strategist. Perhaps it was Sesshomaru? Well, at least now I know who I'm dealing with, and I must say, I wasn't too comfortable with the idea.

Up until now, I'd assumed that Sesshomaru was a wandering demon who had no place to call a home, or a desire for an accommodation. My home was nothing more than the shores of my lake that I had left behind. I found myself already homesick and I had not traveled fifteen miles from it.

There was another thought that bothered me. Yesterday, that wind witch I'd learned had been called Kagura, what was her purpose? It was obvious Sesshomaru had run into her before, but what reason did she have to call for his attention? Did I have something to do with it?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin addressed in her sweet voice. "Why are we going home, my lord?"

A good question. What would he do there? What sort of plans does he have?

My curiosity remained when he did not answer, and nor did the imp. They were strangely silent today and it was very eluding. Perhaps they were keeping silent as to keep Rin and I from worrying … Worrying about what?

I sighed and succumbed to my own thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked over his shoulder, keeping his head forward. Well, yes there was something wrong, but I wasn't about to come out and bombard him with my many thoughts.

"No, not at all." I said in a false voice. I could easily see through his silence and knew that he found that false tone, but he didn't say anything. Again with the strange silence I didn't understand. He was no social butterfly, that much was clear, but this silence stretched beyond that.

Letting my thoughts slide away into a dark corner of my mind, I also walked in silence. I would find the answers to my questions soon enough…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk arrived just as it should and we stopped to rest beside a flowing river before continuing through the night. For what seemed to be the fourth time today, Sesshomaru splashed his face with the cold water. Whether it was to cleanse his face obsessively or to clear his mind, I'm not quite sure.

I knelt beside him at the stream and drank the refreshing water, the water which I so desperately needed. Without water, my powers would not exist and nor would I, nor would any life on this green earth. Repositioning myself and dangling my sore feet in the cold rushing water, I sighed contently.

"Ah, that feels good." I spoke breathily to myself as I let my body hang loose, holding myself up only with my forearms upon my thighs. I didn't bother to remove my slippers from my feet; the word 'lazy' would fit the explanation of that.

"Do you mean to tell me your feet are sore?" the demon beside me asked plainly. I lifted my dangling head to stare at him with a weak smile.

"Yes, and I wasn't talking to you." I growled meaninglessly, no intention of threat crossing my mind. My smile remained as he stared at me with firm eyes, determining if my look was that of war or of peace. An evil grin caused me to giggle as I used my foot to send water his way, unsure what had given me the sudden desire to do so. He held his arm up in defense against the wet barrage, but nothing could prevent the inevitable drench I hit him with.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I soaked his front. In return, he growled and stood, perhaps to return to Rin defeated and angry. Still giggling, I rose as well to also return to Rin, victorious.

Oh, I could not be any further from the truth.

As he passed behind me he 'accidentally' ran into me, hitting me just hard enough to knock me off balance. I swayed for a moment before I fell in the shallow river, completely soaked. Pushing myself to my feet, my giggles silenced yet my grin remaining, I wrung out my long hair and shook my head at my hopelessly wet dress.

"I win." he stated as he strolled back to Rin, satisfied with his revenge. I followed him, trying to wring out my dress while remaining modest, but it proved to be nearly impossible. Only the hems could be cured of their wet spell and even then they would be soaked by the rest of me just as soon as the water left them.

'What you do to a person they will do back ten times harder.'

I guess this is what they meant by that analogy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At last a chapter of a somewhat reasonable length! I started listening to _'Four Seasons'_ (3rd IY movie ending theme) during that last scene, so it was on a lighter and perhaps a less dull note. It was very, very fun to write! However, it was kind of hard to write out Sesshi and how he got his revenge 'cause our Sesshi doesn't like to loose…**

**Sometimes it's better to go with the cliché solution. :D**

**Hm, since I'm in a happy kind of mood, I'll do something really random here...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Facts about the Author:**

**-Obsessed with _Inuyasha_**

**-Obsessed with the songs _'Four Seasons'_ and _'Rakuen'_ XD**

**-Favorite anime character is Sesshomaru (if it wasn't a little obvious…)**

**-Likes Cup Noodles**

**-Can see life and dream in anime-style (it's weird…)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ah, life is good! Please review! I'm such a review freak…**

**_Chapter 11 Is Up! See For Yourself!_**


	11. Healing Dew

**Disclaimer: Can Sesshi be mine? Please? Oh, and I own yet another OC in this story … that makes four OC's total… o.O**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the second part of your reward! I'm so happy today! XD

I went to a _Nickelback_ concert on Friday night … Oh my god, it was _kick ass_! The opening bands were _Hinder, Chevelle, _and _Three Days Grace_. As if I wasn't already wound up over _Three Days Grace,_ (omfg, I love them so much!) when _Nickelback_ came on, my friend and I were like sirens on springs! It was so much fun!

On top of that, I got accepted into a charter school that I really wanted to go to! _And_ after I posted chapter 9, the hits to my story skyrocketed! I had 3 new reviews and my story was added to 2 new 'favorite' and 'alerts' lists! My weekend was totally kick ass! XD

So, you'll probably see me do something wild with my next few chapters as either a reward, or just because I felt compelled to do so out of the joy in my heart! XD

Okay, warning's over! You may read now. :D

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 11: Healing Dew – **"Trap" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha (I've already used this piece…)

– "Calling Wisdom" – Karunesh – Zen Breakfast (It's _almost_ meditation music, but it has a graceful and watery vibe…)

– "Materia" – Tsuyoshi Sekito – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku." a whispering feminine voice called through the darkness to her lord. The pale child stood at the entryway, her black eyes staring emotionlessly towards her master. Tearing his gaze from his window, he turned to face his most faithful servant.

"You bring me news, Kanna." he more stated than questioned.

"Tomo." her hollow voice hissed. She grasped the mirror she possessed tightly in her hands, willing it to show who she meant.

"Tomo?" her lord, Naraku, echoed. He was quickly silence by the image Kanna's mirror portrayed of a lavender haired demon beside another and more familiar demon.

"Ah, Sesshomaru." he sneered, shifting his gaze to his pale servant. "Who is the new demon with him?"

"Tomo." her whispers answered. "She is dangerous. She has the voice of…"

There was a hesitant pause as she cut herself off smoothly.

"I see. What a wonderful surprise." Naraku grinned, his hoarse voice sharpened by his malevolent thoughts. "It seems our lord has found the prize I seek. We should be sure to congratulate him once Kagura returns with the information I need. But for now, it's time to pay _her_ a visit…"

He chuckled, the white child undisturbed by the smooth and sudden sound.

"It is that voice she carries that will lead me to the completion of the Sacred Jewel, and to the death of Inuyasha and all of those tied to him." he exclaimed triumphantly, drunk on his own madness. A malicious and deep laugh escaped him at the thought of his victory, the girl unable to feel the excitement. She stood silently and obediently as her master wallowed in his greed and excitement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sesshomaru's Eyes…_

Three days … Three days gone without even a sniff of Naraku's scent. We had come to the end of the dense forest and had emerged onto a vast valley between two snow covered mountain ranges. Early summer as it was, the snow had yet to melt and tumble down the mountain and turn the lakes and river cold in the heat of the season.

During the cool nights, my socializing with Tomo has become easy to come by. Each night we would sit beside one another on the banks of a nearby water source where she would soak her feet and play with the cold water. Along with these nightly talks, I also began to take note of how sensitive and gentle her character truly was.

Little did I know, this night would be the night that would change my outlook on her forever…

Tomo was always the first to leave the camp to the source of freshwater nearby. Jaken would complain about her strange yet regular behavior, but Rin insisted that it wasn't their place to question her. Though I never admitted it openly, I agreed with the child's perspective.

So, after Rin and Jaken were sound asleep and safe with Ah-Un, I would follow the demoness's scent to wherever she may have disappeared to. On this particular night, she had found a creek flowing softly towards the west. There she sat, her lavender slippers set neatly to the side and her bare feet in the water.

"Another night filled with words." she said. I could hear her smile in her words as I made my way to her. Sitting to her left, I rested my arm atop my knee, trying my best to ignore her now intent gaze upon me.

"It seems so." I replied. Little did I notice the unnatural sway of the creek's current, and little did I see her hands begin to move in a strange rhythm. I began to pay more attention to her actions as a small pillar of water rose from the creek.

"I want to show you something." Tomo said quietly, reacting to my suspicious look. She began to sway her arms and hands, forcing the water to flatten into a smooth surface floating nearly a foot above the damp grass. Not a drop was spilt as she stood, her eyes closed and her motions graceful as she slid her dainty feet into her slippers. Taking care and with smooth movements, she stepped onto the thin platform of water.

She stood for a moment, her wrists crossed before she swept one arm out gracefully, and began the most beautiful dance I had ever seen. Ripples flowed shortly from her steps, never reaching the edge of the platform. Her previous dance, the one I had witnessed at her lake, was terrible compared to this display.

As she danced, scarf-like streams of water twisted about her, giving the impression of fine silk gracing her every move. I nearly lost my mind when I heard a beautiful voice ring out…

It was Tomo's voice.

_Cast of Water and Shadow of Flame,_

_Trapped in Liquid Glass and Emerald Frame,_

_Await thine love to speak thy name._

Her voice was an instrument all on its own, each note tuned to perfection and held fast and long. The streaks of water about her continued to circle her as she twirled and stepped gracefully, each step she took was without the slightest stumble.

_Perceive the soul of one's true self,_

_Take not comfort in the damage thine hast dealt._

I felt my soul uplifting with each syllable, intense relief washing over me as if it were an ocean wave beating gently against me…

_Oh, Purest Maiden of Water so pure,_

_Aid this pour soul, a soul without cure._

The tune began again, the notes mimicking, but the words varying. No, this melancholy tune was not a song … it was a poem … a spell … a spell that even I could not withstand or comprehend.

_Lure to Liquid Glass and Emerald Frame,_

_Only the white love may speak thine name._

She raised her arms above her head as if she was a sprouting bloom amidst the spring sun. The streaks of water rose with her arms, flowing out and down as if they belonged to an elegant fountain. They returned to the platform of water without a sound as her arms slowly dropped to her sides.

The wave of relaxation completed its course as she stepped from the water which had begun to return to the creek. She knelt before me, her silver eyes capturing me in their solemn depths.

"Clever witch, what have you done to me now?" I growled. Her eyes seemed to smile as she gave her reply…

"You saved my life, Sesshomaru. Now, I want to repay you by returning what you've lost."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura watched the water demon with wide eyes as her voice penetrated her ears. There she was, dancing upon the water she held command over, but it wasn't her power that had frightened her so…

It was her voice … her voice which echoed through the many notes in that melancholy tune … that tune that even Naraku held fear against…

"No, it can't be—" Kagura cut herself off at the horror of her thoughts. Joy and dread filled her mind as she took in the concept of the demoness's true power. Could she really be…?

No, no, it was impossible. _She_ died fifty years ago. _She_ couldn't possibly reside within that woman's body, could she? After all, _her_ blood flowed through the veins of that water wench Sesshomaru dragged around … No, it _had_ to be impossible … It _must!_

"Naraku will never let me hear the end of it if I don't inform him." she grumbled. She was about to turn away when her eyes befell a great power the woman had displayed, subjecting Sesshomaru. Kagura whined when she knew that it was only a fraction of her power that she had used upon him…

And now that the demoness's miracle had been performed, Sesshomaru would be stronger than ever…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow … _That_ was a major cliffie… o.O**

**So, what's Tomo giving back to Sesshi? And how will our Sesshi be 'stronger than ever?' Oh, man! This is getting juicy and now I _know_ that this story is going to continue to be a bit … puzzling...!**

**Yes, _she _died fifty years ago. Cliché date for _Inuyasha_, but it works. Everything happens fifty years ago in this series…**

**The next chapter will reveal it all! Look for it coming soon!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Friday (Spetember 22, 2006)!**_


	12. Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer: Nope … not mine … still…**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Review Responses:**

**TheDisruptiveOne, chap. 11:** Yeah, I'm a sucker for those lines, too! I'm sorry I made you think the story was abandoned! If I do abandon a story, I will post a notice on my profile. I hate abandoning stories, but sometimes you lose interest (which sucks, I might add). I have a very strong interest in this story, so I don't see it in jeopardy at the moment. Thanks for being a loyal reader! It's very encouraging to the writer!

**Thank you for the reviews! Your encouragement or criticism is appreciated! (Yes, even criticism! Just no flames…)**

Hellew, loverlies! Third chapter of the day is here! I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can done during the school year. So, if chapters are posted before their publish date, then it's because I finished the chapter early! (Duh!) If it's later than the due date, well, I'm trying … I really am … I have a life to live as well, you know!

I will enjoy writing this chapter … Oh, btw, after taking a glimpse into the future, I have foreseen that this fic will be about 25 chapters. Somewhere around there, anyway … I can't really see the future, but I can at least try…

I discovered a new band yesterday while at a friend's house. They're a German band, or more like a group, called _'E Nomine.'_ They're like this techno/celtic(?)/something group, and I love them so much! Their album '_Finsternis'_ is the best!

I recommend looking them up on 'Myspace.' Currently, they only have one song featuring 'The Boy,' but they do have my favorites such as _'Mitternacht' _and _'Padre Nuestro!'_ There is another song called _'Das Tir in Mir,'_ but none of the above feature the falsetto boy (well one does, but not falsetto…) … the other one (title?) has him in it. Yes, I highly recommend listening to them!

And no, just because they sing/speak in German and their music is dark does not make the Satanists. On the contrary, they are Christian! XD

There's this kid that's about 12 or so with a seriously WICKED falsetto in a few of their songs, and my god I wish I could go that high! I'm 2nd soprano (lower soprano) and I could perhaps pull off a light alto, but my god! At one time I could go that high, but no more…

Jealousy… XP

Ewkay, now that that's out of my system…

I have a new obsession, you see…

I think this chapter should prove to be interesting… :D

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 12: Gifts and Curses – **"Track 3" (name?) – E Nomine – Finsternis (FALSETTO BOY!)

– "Aerith no Theme" – Uematsu Nobuo – FFVII: Advent Children (again) (I've been trying to teach myself to play this on the piano mostly by ear…)

* * *

"You saved my life, Sesshomaru. Now, I want to repay you by returning what you've lost."

Her gaze was intent and gentle as she spoke, not at all brash and broken. I perked my ears up as I turned my head to better listen for any noise behind me. My nerves quelled when I detected no sign of Rin or Jaken awakening and I returned to Tomo.

"Return?" I asked quietly and she nodded in reply.

"Show me your left arm." she commanded clearly and softly. With only slight hesitation, I relieved my body of the heavy armor protecting me and pushed away the left side of my haori. I was surprised once again to see that Tomo's expression never changed as she took in what damage my damned half-brother had done to me. Her eyes lifted to stare into mine once more and I found myself completely submitting to her, something I couldn't quite understand…

That swift and maternal gaze revealed her intentions completely to me and at once I was ready to receive her instructions, had she any.

"Do you remember the song I sang for you just moments ago?" she mused. I nodded in reply, even though the lyrics were vague. "I want you to think of that song. Recite it in your mind; sing it, even … Anything to keep your mind off of me."

I felt her slender hand press against my left shoulder, her form completely still. It didn't take much for me to realize that this process she was to perform would be not without pain…

She closed her eyes and mere moments passed before her hands began to glow a soft sea green. Her hand upon my shoulder grew hot as her other hand pressed against my chest where my heat resided. The heat emitting from her hands increased with each passing moment, soon I found myself gritting my teeth to keep from stirring beneath her power.

I grunted as a sensation of needle pricks flowed throughout my left arm. My bones and muscles began to ache as I heard the soft rushing of water. Amidst my blurred gaze, I could make out a flow of water coursing through the air and meeting with my arm. The water cooled my arm as if it were a piece of freshly forged iron, causing me to groan and grip the ground with my right hand.

"Keep your mind off of me." Tomo whispered, clearly deep in concentration. Immediately, I obeyed and shut my ever wide eyes. Following her instructions, I repeated the lyrics to her tune in my mind, putting forth what little effort I could in ignoring the searing pain pumping through my body with each beat my heart took.

Halfway through the recital of her song in my head, I felt a sharp, tugging, and shocking pain in my left arm. At the same time, I heard Tomo whimper. My eyes shot open, my true characteristics emerging in response to the pain. As my eyes forcefully traveled to Tomo's blurred figure beside me, I noticed her strained face streaked with rivulets of blood flowing from her lips and eyes. This alone was enough to get me going.

Again, a sharp pain shocked my body and I found myself straining to breathe. Another whimper escaped her lips as a final jolt of the intense pain wracked my body. And just as quickly as it began, it ended. The pain ceased and my boiling arm cooled, the water flowing from the creek splashing to the ground.

My characteristics faded with the pain and numbness took its place running strong through the left side of my torso. Beneath my ribs, my heart beat uncontrollably, pumping blood to where it was most needed. Sparing an inspecting glance to my left side, I was shocked to see what she had done.

Though it was numb, she had completely restored my left arm. Even the markings that plagued my wrist were there as plain as day.

What magnificent power she possessed! Was this truly a testament to her true power?

My heart grew in pace as I heard something collapse on the damp grass beside me. Instantly turning to the source, I found myself staring down upon Tomo's weak form lying beside me. Bending over her, I used my right arm to hold her upright against me. Her eyes opened narrowly and she gave a small smile.

"It is done." she said proudly. I found a sharp of anger emerging within me for reasons unknown, but felt a sort of happiness accompanying it.

"Fool." I seethed. "The kindness you harbor will be your undoing."

"And you eagerness will aid it." she retorted with a chuckle. "Do not forget that you chose this without question." Her eyes began to flutter and her voice faltered as she continued. "But fear not, I have still some life within me…"

Her silver eyes closed and her body became lax and heavy with unconsciousness as she sighed. After a slight hesitation, I lifted her into my right arm and held her against my chest as I turned back to the camp.

It surprised me to see only Ah-Un's eyes staring into mine as I returned, awoken by the commotion. Rin and Jaken still slept soundly beside the beast, a great relief to me. With care, I laid the maiden against the side of the two-headed dragon and gripped the hem of my sleeve with my hand. Lifting my hand to her lips, I began to brush and wipe away the warm blood with my sleeve. Once I was satisfied with my work, I pulled away and took in the soft features of her delicate face.

To think that such a beauty would hold such immense power … it was befuddling and surprising. Her innocence easily masked her true self, the demonic power within. I found myself smiling lightly as I recollected her graceful dance to such a saddening song. Never before had I felt so relaxed, seen such beauty … I have never been so entranced in my long life…

Perhaps there was potential here? No, I mustn't think that way. Involving myself in such affairs would only weaken me, weaken me to a point of not return…

So … then why did I feel a strange emotion encasing my heart and welling in the pit of my stomach?

* * *

The morning was crisp with fresh, humid air. Overcast hung over the land, foreshadowing the rain to come, for the scent clung to the air like dye to silk. My weary eyes, heavy from lack of sleep from the throbbing pain in my left arm, wandered to Tomo's form lying against Ah-Un beside me. Unconsciously, a smile twitched my lips at the sight of her in remembrance of my strange dream.

I was surprised to see all of my traveling companions still in the depths of their dreams. The overhanging clouds made it difficult for me to judge the time of day, but I was positive that it was around midmorning. A sudden occurrence of that thought struck me … I should have been well on my way into the west by this hour.

As if on cue, the woman beside me stirred and her eyes softly opened. My eyes locked with hers in an instant, my heart skipping a beat and my once cold eyes softened a slight degree, but just enough for her to notice. With a tired smile, she returned the gaze.

"How do you feel?" our voices echoed in unison. With an embarrassed giggle, she pressed her fingertips against her lips as her silent way of apology. I merely tore my eyes away from hers to hide my simmering emotions, staring blankly ahead towards what direction seemed to be east. The glow of the sun did not light up the morning world, however; the overcast made sure of that.

"I feel fine." Tomo's voice spoke clearly, breaking me from my brief trance. I turned back to her, daring not to meet her eyes once again. "I feel fine." she repeated more confidently and with a grin. To me, she appeared much like a more mature Rin, but just as innocent. It was of no surprise to me when her grin faded to a smile and her expression became that of patience.

"Wake Rin and Jaken. We are to leave now." I said firmly as I stood, hiding my left arm in my sleeve as to keep away unwanted questions and attention from my companions. Quickly, I turned once more to the direction my homeland lay in.

I needed to distance from this she-demon … and I needed council. Slowly yet surely I was beginning to feel something for this woman … but I was uncertain how to handle it.

Father … I need your guidance.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get up! School is a nightmare … I think I'll be able to get maybe 2 (?) chapters up during UEA. Finally! A long weekend! I can write all I want! XD**

**Again, sorry about the wait. This story isn't canceled! I love it too much … I hope you do to!**

**Until next weekend!**

**Facts about the Author:**

**-Is in _love_ with _'E Nomine'_**

**-Loves American Eskimo Dogs! (so foofy!)**

**-Hates her Computer Technology class because she already knows how to do all of it… XP**

**-Is going to be a psycho maid for Halloween!**

**-Thinks English is too easy…! (gwah!)**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Friday (October 13, 2006)**_

**_Hint: Friday the 13th is a very special day, so expect a special chapter!_**


	13. Moonlit Waves of Passion

**Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own _Inuyasha_!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I swear ... School gives me too much work! I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update, lately. I think I finally figured out how often I will be able to update. During the school year, I may be able to update at least once a month (every 30 days). However, if there is another _really_ late chapter such as this one, then don't blame me! I have a life to live as well, y'know!

And, surprisingly, school is much harder this year than it has been in past years... o.O

Anyway, you want a new chapter, yes? This chapter, though not published on Friday the 13th, will still be a special one. Read on and see!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 13: Moonlit Waves of Passion -- **"Interlude" -- Yuki Kajiura -- .hack//SIGN

**-- **"Passion -After the Battle-" (Japanese Version) -- Utada Hikaru -- Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

It should have come as no surprise to me that Tomo was indeed weary post to her miracle she executed upon me. As we carried on, now very near my home itself, she would request a breather as she had not done before, and even took up on the offer to ride Ah-Un for a time. What concerned me was that she pushed herself forward, keeping quiet about her weariness even though she was near the point of collapsing. Each time this limit was reached, I would sense her distress as if it were a sixth sense of mine, and immediately address the situation. 

Now she slumped as she rode upon Ah-Un, Rin riding in front of her with Tomo's protective embrace around her as if she were a child of her own. Her eyes were narrowed with exhaustion and her form quiet, her heart beating perhaps without a sound. Her breathing became deep for mere moments at a time, alerting me of her slipping in and out of consciousness. Never before had I seen a demon, especially the fiery Tomo, seem so exhausted.

"We are almost there." I informed clearly over my shoulder. Jaken, traveling just behind me with the reins of Ah-Un in his tiny hands, sighed thankfully.

"Finally! I was getting tired of walking all this way." he exclaimed.

"Shh! Master Jaken, please hush!" Rin hissed politely. "Lady Tomo is asleep!" At this I spared a glance over my shoulder to see that indeed, Tomo had finally accepted the rest her body so craved. Her breathing was deep and even, a relaxing sound to my ears. She seemed to have put very little weight on the human child in front of her, as if it were a subconscious act to protect the child and keep herself from collapsing her dead weight on the girl.

"Oh, I don't care! She's a nuisance to us! I don't know why she insisted on coming with us!" Jaken continued to croak noisily. Rin protested with another quiet scolding, and this time she was not alone.

"Jaken." I addressed firmly.

"Y-Yes, milord?" he answered meekly and hesitantly.

"Quiet." I ordered bluntly. "She holds the right to rest." Perhaps those words are what awakened my comrades to realize my inner self. I felt their sympathetic and understanding eyes boring into me and knew that they had a brief glimpse of the respect I held for the woman.

The strange thing was ... I was beginning to realize what I had been trying to hard to hide.

* * *

"Oh, wow! Master Jaken, look!" Rin exclaimed later that day. With a short but accurate index finger, she pointed directly at the heart of the abode that lay before her. Directly ahead is what I had so determinedly journeyed forth for: my glorious abode, seated at the heart of my lands near the sea. It's appearance was welcoming to my eyes, but perhaps foreboding to my enemy's. 

"Yes, Rin! This is the home of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken answered with the same enthusiasm as the child showed. I found my eyes softening and my muscles relaxing as I neared the solid gates, the entrance to my small and satisfying palace. The gates, quickly opened by my few hired guards, swung outwards as if they were the arms of a mother welcoming the embrace of her child.

The few steps over the solid ground were painless as I arrived at the entrance to the palace. Taking a silent and deep breath, I felt the comforts of home flow through me.

_Home..._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin caught my attention quietly and I turned to her. "Lady Tomo is still asleep, my lord." Quietly, I reached for the human child with both arms and pulled her lightly out of Tomo's arms and off of Ah-Un. Planting her carefully on the ground and doing my best to ignore her joyous and awe-filled stare as well as Jaken's gasps, I reached again with both arms for the woman. Scooping her body in my arms and pulling her off, holding her against me, my silent stance was all that was needed to summon forth a humble servant to lead Ah-Un away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're arm--!" Rin and Jaken began at once, but quickly cut themselves off at my unmoving stare.

"Jaken, take Rin to the guest room. That room is to be hers now." I ordered as I began inside, carrying Tomo protectively. Jaken followed, leading an overly excited Rin down the west hall to the guest room. I also turned down this hall, but I made a sharp turn to the right after a few paces, proceeding down the hall to my quarters, and the quarters that resided near it.

On the left side of the hall was an elaborate, yet simple, thick screen. Carefully maneuvering myself, I slid open the screen and proceeded inside. The chamber was large and comfortable with a balcony of sort on the opposite side of the room and a mat in a corner of the room. Near the door was placed a small vanity and dresser to suit the needs of the residents that would reside here.

Kneeling beside the mat, I lowered the slumbering woman to the ground, earning a small squirm of subconscious protest from her. A smile briefly twitched my lips in response as I used the spare blanket at the foot of the mat to cover Tomo's body to keep her warm. She sighed as the blanket sank around her form, creating a chamber of warmth around her. It was then that I took a moment to study her peaceful features as she slept.

Her expression was relaxed as she breathed deep and evenly, her chest heaving slightly with each breath. My heart began to beat at a quicker pace as her delicate lips parted slightly and she sighed once more. I found myself leaning downwards, my eyes fixed on those perfect lips, my body craving to take them with my own. Blinking, I returned to reality, my cheeks growing warm at the thought that now loomed in my mind.

Standing, I made for the door, not daring to look back for fear of what may overcome my senses. Shutting the screen quietly behind me, I closed my eyes, rejecting the wants my body now harbored.

Is it right to want this?

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that I returned to Tomo's chamber. The day passed quietly, with the exception of Rin's joy of owning her own room, and soon the crescent moon rose to replace the sun. Jaken had disappeared, perhaps to his own quarters for some private time, and Rin had eloped to the kitchens where she apparently watch the cooks intently as they prepared the evening meal. 

Standing outside of the screens marking the entrance to Tomo's chambers, I debated whether I should enter uninvited. In my hand, I carried a bowl filled with cold water for either refreshing or drinking, assuming she would want either of these when she awoke. As I rose my hand and placed it reluctantly on the screen, her voice reached my ears.

"Come in, Sesshomaru. I know you're there." she called lightly. I hesitated a moment longer before I pushed open the screen and entered, shutting it quietly behind me. I lost me breath for a moment as my eyes befell the woman before me. She stood on the balcony, her hands together, feet bare, and her expression that of gentleness and joy. Her lavender hair shone brilliantly in the moonlight, sparkling like the ocean waves amidst a full moon.

"You're awake." was all I could say.

"Yes. I feel much better now." she answered softly as I approached her with the bowl of water. As I neared her, I offered her the bowl and she took it gratefully, her hands softly brushing over mine as she accepted the bowl. I watched quietly as she downed the water, her throat flashing with each swallow and causing my heart to beat quicker than normal. When she was finished, she lowered the bowl and took a deep breath, her lips shining with the moisture of the water.

"Thank you." she said as she set the bowl on the thick balcony rail. There was an awkward silence between us as she turned towards the moon rising over the faint eastern mountains. A whispering breeze teased her lavender hair causing it to sway majestically around her being. She closed her eyes and sighed as she put her weight on her forearms on the wooden rail.

"You know," she began with a hesitant pause. "You didn't have to save me." I took a step towards her, my face expressionless.

"If you wish so badly to die, then why are you here? Why did you follow me?" I pointed out in a cold tone, for I sincerely doubted she followed me only to attempt to torment me. Her eyes snapped open and she turned calmly to me with an appearance of great wisdom.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she retorted quietly. My eyes widened slightly as I realized that I had no answer to this question. Why didn't I stop her? Why did I save her? I could have left her to die, but my conscious wouldn't allow it. Her beauty captivated me then just as it has done now. The ability her eyes had to leave me speechless, the graceful and petite form she held, the way she smoothly danced and clearly sang ... everything about her enticed me.

I could not give her a verbal answer ... my pride wouldn't allow it, nor would my body. With disappointment, she sighed and stood, turning to leave. As she swept past me, I caught her hand gently, holding her back. Pausing in her step, she turned to face me with eyes filled with emotion. Taking a step closer to her, I cupped one of my hands under her chin. I lowered my head, each of us closing our eyes as I did so. In one slow motion, I brushed my lips against hers before I fully captured them in a lock that I took pleasure in.

Pulling away slowly, we opened our eyes and stared into one another, both of us wearing an expression of a certain softness.

"I couldn't." I answered softly, resting my forehead against hers. I dragged my hand from her chin and followed her jawline and rested my hand on the back of her neck, her hand wrapping around my waist as I raised our joined hands and interlaced our fingers. We stood there in the moonlight for some time until the nightly meal was ready and we heard Jaken calling for us from down the hall.

It was only then that we parted and joined our companions without uttering or hinting at what had transpired between us.

* * *

**Aw ... I think it's cute! It makes me smile, especially when you put it to 'Passion -After the Battle-'. I'm so happy! They're finally and truly together:D**

**I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! School has been a stressful wreck for me. I decided that I should take advantage to the end of the first term to complete and post the rewarding chapter 13!**

**I do hope you liked it! Although I'm not positive when chapter 14 will be up, I can say that the plot will _really_ become clear in that chapter! Also, I can give you an estimate date as to when the next chapter will be up!**

**(Note: Please check my profile for various information on upcoming and ongoing stories! This may be of interest to you!)**

**Please read and review! Comments are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Up November 24, 2006! (This will be the Thanksgiving chapter! Look forward to it!)**_


	14. Memories

**Disclaimer:**** You know the drill...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so this chappie is told completely in third person! You should know that before you begin to read!**

Alrighty, chapter 14 is here! This chapter will be much more active than the last! The last was all cutsie and mellow, just as it was supposed to be, but this chapter will be at least a little more exciting!

Huh ... sorry this chapter is so short, but there really isn't much to add at the end of this! Sorry, but I can _guarantee_ that the next chapter will be LONG!

Enjoy!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 14: Guidance **-- "Sesshomaru and Father" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha: The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler

-- "Kikyo's Heart" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

-- "Echoes" – Yuki Kajiura – Inuyasha

* * *

Kagura entered Naraku's chamber with a grim and worried expression. She knelt wide-eyed before her lord, ignoring his smooth comments on her return as she blurted what she had witnessed. 

"She's the one, Naraku!" she cried desperately. His eyes widened at her disrespectful behavior, but he kept silent at the sound of the pronoun 'she'.

"I saw her do it! She performed a miracle upon Sesshomaru with her own two hands!" Kagura continued after a short pause to catch her frightened breath. "Her voice ... she can call forth the water spirits ... and she knows the Sway of the Dragon! Her voice was the same as _hers_...!"

Naraku paused with interest as his servant trembled in fear before him. But it was not out of fear towards him, it was out of fear for that water demon that he had so carefully kept a watchful eye on. The news of that she-demon performing a miracle was spectacular, indeed.

"So, she truly is the one..." he mumbled to himself, yet just loud enough for Kagura's ears to catch his approving phrase. He let out a small chuckle that soon turned into the laugh of a maniac.

"The fool!" he cried, causing Kagura to cringe, yet her fear had begun to subside. "Sesshomaru holds one of the most powerful demons in his possession and yet he is blind to it! The fool, the gall, the _stupidity_ he has to keep her in plain sight of the one who so needs her most! What should happen next, I should wonder?"

Kagura meekly rose upright on her knees with an unsure expression as she began to inform her lord of what had recently transpired at the home of the Lord of the Western Lands...

"Perhaps you would care to know, Naraku, that Sesshomaru does not merely house the woman." she began wryly. "He has also developed feelings for her, and she for him. You know what this means, Naraku ... A demon never allows harms to befall the one he loves..."

The dark demon frowned and growled, a clear vision of the challenge to come forming in his twisted mind.

"Damn that insolent pup ... Reaching her will not be so simple now that he has claimed her for himself." he growled. "I am positive that he will not let me within a two mile distance of her..."

Both master and servant sat for a short moment in silence, until Naraku boasted a wry smile.

"However, I do have my ways of persuasion..." he seethed. Kagura immediately caught on to his ideas, a satisfied grin curling her lips as she awaited her new orders.

* * *

"_I'm so glad to see you, Hisako." a deep and malevolent voice spoke with mockery. The lavender haired demoness scowled as she clutched her child closer to her with protection. Her deep blue eyes scanned the shadowy figure before her, paying no heed to the less intimidating shadows now enclosing she and her daughter in a tight circle._

_The shadow before her emerged from the darkness to reveal a human ... no, a demon—and a rather handsome one, at that. His light blue hair and stunning red eyes seemed to standout as he wore a black cloak that covered his body fully. His long and pointed ears and sharp, visible fangs were enough for Hisako to confirm that he was indeed a jackal demon._

"_Zusa." she growled with utmost hatred. Her daughter pressed closer to her with an inaudible whimper and she gave her child a small squeeze on her shoulder for comfort._

"_So, you remember me, dear cousin!" he exclaimed with a chilly and false joy._

"_It was you who spread the false rumors of our taste for human blood ... it was you who killed Tanaka!" she added with fury. Her daughter's tears began to silently flow as she let out a whimper when he took a step towards them. He looked down upon her as if this was the first time he had taken notice of her presence and a small smile curled his lips. In response, Hisako turned slightly to her side and pulled her daughter tightly against her, protecting her._

"_So, you have a daughter." his smile morphed into a sharp frown. "A coward daughter, maybe—but nonetheless, _your_ daughter." He took another step forward and the child's protective mother growled in a such realistic fashion, that it made even Zusa halt in his stalking._

"_I will kill you if you touch her!" Hisako snapped. Her daughter whined, but her eyes never left those of the demon. She didn't care that she had been disgraced and called a coward, she just wanted this man to disappear and leave her and her mother alone._

"_And I'm sure you will, cousin. That is, if you can get to me first." he added wryly with a grin. Before either mother or daughter had time to react, cold and firm hands seized each of them, ripping them apart. Both yelped and screamed as they fought against the demons' holds._

"_Mommy!" the child screamed, her arms reaching towards the only parent she had now. She gasped and screamed when a fist collided sharply with her mother's cheek, quickly subduing her struggles. The girl felt two firm and slender hands grip her arms and hold her in place. Panic filled her mind as she recognized the voice in her small pointed ear._

"_Say goodbye to mommy." Zusa hissed joyfully in her ear. The child screamed with all of her might at the thought of the pain of losing her mother. This desperate, solitary scream was enough to push her mother over the edge. She raised her head, her blue eyes fierce and flecked with specks of red among her irises, a light blue aura flared around her in her rage. Wrenching herself from the grasp of her cousin's accomplices, she threw herself swiftly at him. Zusa held her daughter in one hand and raised his other arm in defense against the enraged demoness._

"Give me back my daughter, demon!_" she shrieked, her voice accompanied by a wolf-like growl deep in her throat. In one last act, she sank her long canines into the demon's neck. His blood flowed freely among her strong jaws and trickled down her throat as he sank to his knees, his skin fading to a ghostly white. The demons around them began to fade, their shadowy figure proving to be no more than just that as they faded away in dispersing ribbons of darkness._

_The child found herself able to wiggle from Zusa's weakened grasp and she pulled herself away from him. Her mother, however, was not so fortunate. She could do nothing as he retrieved a sharp dagger from his cloak and plunged it into her chest, the tip emerging from her backside. Yelping as the knife pierced her, she dislodged her canines from his neck, her lips and chest soaked with blood of she and her kin._

_Her child could do nothing—say nothing—as she watched her mother and Zusa fall. As her mother hit the ground, she ran to her with teary eyes and wet cheeks, falling to her knees at her side. Hisako turned her head slowly to face her child, her blue eyes loosing their shine and her skin paling from the loss of blood. She knew her time had come and she gave one last smile at her daughter._

"_I love you, Tomo." she whispered as loud as she could. The child's lips quivered as tears fell from her mother's eyes and finally, she lay still, her sad and yet comforting eyes staring into her child's forever more._

"Mommy!"_ the child screamed as a red sun peaked over the hills, red to mourn the many deaths that had hurt the child Tomo. The girl's screams and tears flowed with the rising of the sun and the sun warmed her body as the white moon comforted her in memory of her fallen parents ... in memory of that tragic night..._

* * *

Tomo, greatly disturbed by her nightly sights, bolted upright with a slight yelp. Her warm blankets slid from her body to fall into her lap as she panted with wide eyes. Brow coated in sweat, she buried her face in her hands as her long forgotten and unwanted memories flooded back to her like the river overcoming the dam. 

"No, no ... get out! Go away!" she whispered, frightened of the images she was beginning to see. Images of her mother ... the blood coated ground ... her slain father ... her lonely, hate-filled and difficult childhood...

"_Go away!"_ she hissed as she cringed into herself, for her screams had fled from her.

"Tomo..." a deep voice sounded in her head. Her head swiftly lifted from her hands at the sound of the unfamiliar and seemingly sourceless voice. Again, it repeated her name as if beckoning her ... but to where?

Slowly calming herself, she held her breath subconsciously for a few brief moments with wide eyes.

The return of these memories could mean only one thing...

* * *

**Haha! What a cliffie ... sorry it was kind of abrupt! I wanted to finish this chapter before the winter holidays. :)**

**Sorry about the late update! I picked the wrong date to do it. My teachers loaded us with homework ... like they're doing now. T.T**

**Anyway, it was my fault, so I'm sorry! I will _for sure_ get at least one chapter up over Christmas break! That's one of the times that I will have a lot of free time! Yum. :D**

**Remember that the next chapter will be told time Tomo's P.O.V! I hope you look forward to it, for the next chapter is the chapter where the actual plot is FINALLY revealed!**

**_The Next Chapter Will Be Up On Thursday (December 28, 2006)!_**

**Hooray for the last chapter of the year!**


	15. A Meeting with the Devil

**Disclaimer:**** Oh, please don't make me say it again...!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday season! But, wait! It's not over! New Year's is right in front of your nose! That's right, 2006 is coming to a close to make room for 2007!

Wow ... I feel like a news anchor... o.O

Anyway, this chapter is gonna be exciting! Remember, this is **chapter 15!** That means that it's time to have a look at the world through Tomo's eyes! And, as a lovely bonus I've been waiting SO long to write, we get to see our little heroine kick some ass! Whoo! -mimics fighting moves excitedly-

I have to be honest that I am _really_ excited about writing this chapter! This is where things start to get interesting and Naraku's true intentions come forth! Oh, yes, I'm so EXCITED! XD

Alright, enough of my babbling! Here's what you really want!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 15: A Meeting with the Devil** – "Organization XIII" – Yoko Shimomura – Kingdom Hearts II

-- "For the Reunion" – Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

-- "Saranai Tatakau Mono Tachi" – Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

* * *

_Tomo's Eyes..._

I knew that Sesshomaru would worry for me, but I needed to know what this voice in my head wanted. This ominous and becking voice ... what did it want? For the past three weeks here ... Over and over it called my name, luring me to its invisible source which lay outside of the elegant abode of Sesshomaru.

At first, I was reluctant to heed to the voice. I paid it no mind until I could no more ... until it began to drive me mad with curiosity and annoyance. So, just before the sun had risen, I began to let the voice lead me, carrying my feet to that someone who so dearly wished to see me. But, as I now wandered through a thin forest to the south of the manor, I began to wonder just how this voice—and whoever it belonged to—knew my name.

As time went by, the sun now approaching high noon, I was beginning to wonder just who I might encounter when I did find this ... person. Would they be friend or foe? Would there be trouble? Ruin? Or perhaps happiness?

I highly doubted that last guess.

The voice was beginning to increase in volume ... the booming of the syllables as it called my name beginning to give me a headache with their loudness. I was ready to collapse and cry out with the noise when it finally stopped abruptly.

Gazing around me, I noticed that I was in the center of a still meadow, a meadow as quiet as the world could be. Instantly, I felt a very faint but very ominous aura and I stopped in my tracks. Everything inside of me screamed to run ... but I couldn't. I was too curious to run, and perhaps too naïve.

"So, you've come, Tomo." the deep voice mused outside of my mind. I whirled around defensively raising my fists to be level with my waist as I faced the one who summoned me here. It was a man, somewhat young, I suppose. His black hair complimented his piercing red eyes, his eye lids lined with a bright blue. The baboon pelt he wore around him like a cloak was as white as snow, but as much as it seemed to keep him warm, I knew it was for something else ... something I didn't trust.

"Who are you?" I asked very firmly and very clearly. "What do you want with me?"

The stranger merely chuckled, and I could easily see the evil intentions he harbored just below the surface. This man wasn't to be trusted ... he was too sly already. How could he have so suddenly appeared behind me?

I didn't like this...

"My name is not imp—"

"Give me a name, or I leave. I don't care what you have to offer." I refused to be turned down to such a simple question. This man summoned me, and we would play by _my_ rules, it didn't matter to me if he was the host of this meeting or not.

"My name is Naraku." he said patiently, his amused eyes never prying away from my own. "And on the contrary, I believe you'll find my demand to your greatest interest."

_Demand._ I could see how he planned to go about this, and I wasn't going to give in so easily. Not once did I completely relax my arms as I stared him—Naraku—down. The feeling of distrust was something I was unable to ignore, but I could acknowledge it at the very least. Naraku took a confident step towards me, his eyes smiling to match the smirk on his lips.

"'Demand'?" I repeated with narrowed eyes. "Since when did this become a situation of master and servant?"

"Now." he answered smugly. "Come out, Tanaka."

_Tanaka?_ No, it couldn't be—

A dark-haired and tall man stepped from behind the demon Naraku. His eyes emotionless and devoid of their natural sheen, his skin pale and his eyes, a brilliant hazel, made a stunning contrast to his long black hair which I had noticed had been tied neatly in a ponytail. I felt the blood in my head rush to my toes and my heart skip a beat as I recognized the black armor he wore.

"I believe you'll find him familiar." Naraku seethed with delight edging into his tone.

"D-Daddy..." I breathed with wide eyes and a frozen body. The body of my father sneaked to me, his steps much lighter than the steps of the father I knew. I could do nothing as he neared me, reaching towards me with open arms ... but something wasn't right! His scent, it was ... false; a mixture of bones and graveyard soil...

Dear god, what has this fiend _done_ to my father?

"You have very much longed to see your father again, haven't you, Tomo?" It sounded more like a statement, sending chills down my spine. Did this demon know all about me? Who was this Naraku?

However, before I could hold myself back, I felt my father's cold arms around me and I pressed myself against him, wrapping my arms around him in a long wanted embrace. His breath was cold on the crown of my head, for he was much taller than I, but I didn't care ... This was my father...

Right?

"You've been waiting to see him for one hundred years..." the demon seemed to chant, causing me to look deep inside me for an answer. I had long left that bloody day behind me, and it had been some time since I had thought of it, but now that I did think about it, and remembering my haunting and honest nightmares, I knew my answer.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Who killed your father?" Naraku chanted again. I found myself closing my eyes tight with hatred at the remembrance of that damned demon's name.

"Zusa!" I hissed, my embrace around my father tightening, but he did not move or react to me. Slowly, my mind began to silence the world around me ... focusing only on Naraku's dangerous voice.

"Your beloved Sesshomaru has fooled you all along." he said, his voice swooning me and causing me to sway, the arms of my father the only thing holding my limp body up. I was confused ... but there was something amiss ... what is this black void I'm beginning to see? Why is Naraku at the end of it? Why can't I see—?

"Sesshomaru is Zusa reborn!" Naraku exclaimed, his voice echoing in my mind as I felt a wave of rage rush through me. "He knows that the daughter of Tanaka and Hisako still lives, and he wishes to end this line!"

"No!" I found myself yelling with fear and outrage.

"What will you do?" he asked, his tone hinting at a smile. At once I began to feel my thoughts slipping away ... falling beyond my reach and control. It was getting darker, quieter...

"He tricked me ... he must pay." I chanted.

"How will he pay?" My eyes opened, their condition now resembling my father's eyes.

"I must _kill_ him!"

"Tomo!" a familiar male voice exclaimed. My thoughts came back to me jumbles, all of them screaming at me at once. I felt my body shake and shudder as I regained control over myself, blinking several times until the natural world became clear once more. Forcefully, I pried myself away from my father's arms, shoving him away. This wasn't my father, this was a cheap imitation!

Shoving the replica away, I tripped over my own foot and fell to my back, the majority of the air fleeing from my lungs. I had no time to think about air as I saw Naraku's for, the baboon pelt now lost to reveal a dark and delicate violet haori. Swiftly, I placed my hands palms down beside my head and kicked upwards with one foot just as he came to hover over me with his pounce. A high groan of effort escaped me as I sent myself into a back flip, dragging the demon's body with me. I landed with my foot against his solar plexus and my knee against his ribs.

"You vile creature!" I exclaimed furiously as I raised a fist to strike him. Without warning, I felt something slick and slithering up my body, and as I looked down, I began to struggle. Brown root-like tentacles had begun to coil around me, holding to Naraku's body. What _were_ these disgusting things?

"Tomo!" the familiar voice sighed loudly in my ear, his voice lost with effort as a sword cut the tentacles and a comforting, white clothed arm wrapped around me, pulling me away. Instantly I knew that it was Sesshomaru who saved me, and that it was he who saved me from Naraku's spell.

He pulled me away, both of us landing on our feet. I looked up to meet him in the eyes, his amber orbs colliding with mine with ferocity and love. Returning the look, I felt complete knowing that he was willing to protect me at all costs. Without a word, he pulled me closer to him with and arm around my waist and held his sword at ready, positioned to strike his opponent.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. I knew you would be showing up soon, but not so soon as to ruin my plans." Naraku mocked with that sick smile still plastered to his face.

"Touch her again and you will die." Sesshomaru simply answered with a deep warning that even chilled me. "You've chosen a poor target, Naraku."

He knew Naraku? Is that why I can see such utter loathing in his eyes? Is that why his voice dripped mercilessly with vengeance? Deep down, I knew the answer to these questions, but I didn't care what quarrels these two had had in the past ... I was only curious, not to mention completely and utterly furious, that Naraku had dared to try to replicate my father!

"Did I? Or perhaps you've chosen the wrong arrow." he retorted coolly. "You have no right to blame me for your choice of a woman ... and this woman is very special, indeed. Do you see her father here?" —he gestured towards the replica of my father behind him—"This is the corpse of her biological father, the one that the demon Zusa had so carelessly murdered one hundred years ago. However, it isn't her father that interests me..."

My insides boiled and my eyes stung with tears. _That corpse was my real father?_ How dare he disrespect my family so! How _dare_ he toil with my father's remains! _How dare he condemn my father's soul to Hell!_ Sesshomaru's grip on me tightened as he felt my forceful step towards this demon that I now so thoroughly hated.

"You see, it is her mother that interests me, but I cannot find her." Naraku explained calmly. "Tomo's mother, Hisako, held the key to unleashing the Power of the Water Dragon, the power to create and take life. But, upon her death, those powers were all but lost to the world. Then, I soon found out that she had one child, a daughter, to be exact. A daughter named Tomo.

"I set out to find her daughter, but only to have failed for three years to find her. Then, you stumbled upon her, Sesshomaru. What more perfect timing than that day not two months ago? It pleased me that you have found what I so desperately sought after. I learned of her name, and I was positive that her mother was the she-demon Hisako.

"So, here you stand, my plan to conquer and obtain the power of life and death itself put on hold all because of a little thing called 'love'. I tell you now, that love will not stand in my way! I've come this far and I refuse to forfeit what powers should belong to me!"

I heard a low and deep growl in Sesshomaru's throat as Naraku took a step forward, but I did not care. My rage was beyond control, my mind racing and my blood flowing hot in my veins. Grinding my teeth together did little good as he took another step forward, his foul and sickening stench flooding my nostrils.

"You bastard! _Rot in Hell!_" I exclaimed, wrenching myself from Sesshomaru's grasp. I lunged with pure detestation and fury towards my foe, my fist striking him squarely in the cheek. A cry of surprised escaped him and I elbowed him in the solar plexus. Again, I struck his face, then hit him in the ribs and the chest repeatedly until I had landed several bruising and breaking blows. Then I forced the heel of my hand upward, colliding with his jaw with as much strength as I could muster. To finish, I swiftly kicked him in the side, the sound of his ribs cracking more pleasing to me than it should be.

My knuckles hurt, but I didn't care. Sesshomaru launched himself past me, his sword at the ready. I watched, regaining my composure quickly as he swiped his sword at him several times, catching him with the tip of his blade precisely five times. Naraku's movements were slow, perhaps because of the cracked ribs that I had to generously given him, but they didn't bother him as much as I had predicted or hoped.

The miasma that had begun to to spill from his wounds was intoxicating, causing me to sway for a moment before I noticed a prime chance for me to sneak in a few beatings. Turning his back Naraku began to flee slowly, but successfully thanks to his disarming blow to Sesshomaru's arm. Sprinting around the tree line of the meadow, I timed my meeting with the foul creature perfectly. At the meadow's edge, he turned to face me with a surprised expression. I leaped to one tree, bounding off of it and using that as an extra force to propel me forward. A cry of effort escaped me as I swung my foot forward, the force throwing me off balance when it met with the side of his head.

I spun through the air, forcing myself to slow to catch balance before the ground caught me. Carefully and swiftly, I turned at just the right angle to skid to a halt on the grassy forest floor. Refusing to waste any more time, my rage freely flowing, I lunged at the near dead demon, snatching him by the back of his haori as I passed by him. Using another tree, I launched myself high into the air and drew my arm back. I cried out, releasing my rage, as I threw him to the ground, the bones in his body cracking and popping as the impact of his body made a small crater in the ground.

Landing on my feet, I began to run towards him, my lungs crying for air, but I didn't care. I wanted to beat him until he had become a part of the earth itself! I wanted to see his insides out, and hear his cries of pain as I brought upon his demise. However, my plans were lost when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and hold me back. I struggled to free myself, pushing against the arms, kicking against the ground and trying to wriggle from the strong grasp.

"Let go of me! I want to see him _dead!_" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. I began to fall to my knees, my screams becoming more like sobs with each breath. My restrainer fell to the ground with me, his arms still firmly holding me, seeming to become stronger ... or was I becoming weaker?

Soon, I had reduced myself entirely to sobs. Every now and then I would scream just to let my strong emotions escape. The arms of my restrainer released me and I hunched over, screaming at the ground. When I look up again, I saw Sesshomaru before me, his eyes filled with affection, comfort, and understanding as he stared into my eyes, another emotion clouding his golden oculars. I couldn't tell what it was, for the time was too brief for me to decipher it, and he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

I sobbed hard into his chest, my hands pressed against his shoulders. Occasionally, my fist would pound weakly on his shoulder in the frustration and hurt I now felt. Naraku, that bastard, had revived my father's body and used it against me ... making him suffer for that foul creature's own devious plans.

"I hate him!" I cried into Sesshomaru's chest. He didn't respond, but only held me tight to tell me that he was there for me ... that everything was going to be alright. I opened my eyes to gaze at the mangled and bloody body of Naraku, only to let out another scream of disappointment and hatred.

Where his body should have been was a wooden puppet, and strand of black hair wrapped tightly around it among a purple haori ... but there was no Naraku. I'd been tricked once again.

I don't know how long he held my screaming body in his arms, but all I knew was that I was more angry that I had ever been before. Slowly, my sobs died and my cheeks dried, for I could not physically cry anymore. My eyes drooped closed gradually, and the last thing I remember was Sesshomaru sweeping me into his arms, holding me against him protectively...

I've never slept so fully, nor so disturbed, in my entire life.

* * *

**Ah, that was fun to write! Very dramatic, but it will play well into the next chapter ... which will contain just a bit of sensuality. ;D**

**If you all are wondering about Tomo's fighting style, then I will tell you. I got the idea for Tomo's style of fighting from Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII, or FFVII: Advent Children, to be more precise. Think of Tomo as a very quick and cat-like fighter who uses only her bare hands.**

**I don't know about you, but I think that this makes a nice contrast to the anime of _Inuyasha_ in general! Not to mention Sesshomaru!**

**Don't go away yet! There's another chapter for you to read! Chapter 16 is up as part of a special Christmas present to all of you, my loyal readers! Thank you for sticking with me through this bumpy, delightful, dramatic, and romantic story!**

**Thank you, reader!**

_**The Next Chapter Is Up Now! Happy Holidays ... And Reading!**_


	16. To Love's End

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own _Inuyasha!_ It all belongs to ingenious woman, Rumiko Takahashi! There, I said it. Phew!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Ready? This is the last chapter of the year of 2006! It's a very sad, but happy day! Oh, and I forgot to tell you ... December 24 was the 5 month anniversary of the birth of this story! Yay! I feel so happy!**

I'm not sure whether to raise the rating for this fic ... I mean, the bone crunching fight scene in the last chapter, and perhaps a bit of ... erm ... sensuality in this chapter. Sorry, to disappoint you, but there won't be any lemons! Perhaps a citrusy taste, but no limes ... maybe an orange or something? o.O

I don't think it'll even be an orange... -.-'

Anyway, it won't be bad. Just cute ... I hope...

Anywho! You've had your fair warning! XD

So, this chapter will be mellow _and_ action (erm ... action. Define that...) filled! I originally didn't want to put this in the story, but I think that the following events may strengthen a certain event later in the story ... One that doesn't come until near the end...:)

Remember that this is chapter is back in Sesshomaru's P.O.V!

Oh, and by the way, there is some important information for you at the end of the chapter!

And now, here's your second holiday present! Happy holidays, once again, and enjoy!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 16: To Love's End** -- "BT" (BT's Theme) – Yuki Kajiura – .hack//SIGN

-- "Sayonara Solitaire" (You heard it! The theme of the story is finally being incorporated!) – Chiba Saeko – Chrono Crusade

* * *

_Sesshomaru's Eyes..._

Tomo lay silently in my arms, my body clothed in only my haori and pants with her body cradled in my arms as I sat in my quarters besides the screens to the balcony. She had slept the majority of the day, in fact, she hadn't awoken since the incident with Naraku. I could still feel her undeniable hatred for him as she lay unconscious in my arms. Not that the emotion wasn't mutual.

Damn that dirty-blooded bastard! I became increasingly troubled when I couldn't locate Tomo anywhere in the premises of the manor, but when I finally did catch her scent, I was relieved. My worries were revived, however, when I caught the strong scent of Naraku as well. Instantly, my instincts kicked in ... the instincts to protect the one I love.

Judging from the scene before me, I had arrived at just the right moment. Naraku's seductive words and spells nearly had her fully and completely under his control, something that I was never going to let happen. I was furious when I had found him, but there was a strange and unfamiliar demon holding her in his arms. He had the scent of bones and graveyard soil, just like that undead priestess did, but his eyes ... They were identical to Tomo's, and how her weak embrace plainly showed tell-tale signs of affection.

I was soon informed that he was Tomo's father, and Tomo seemed to be very upset about his presence and about Naraku's obvious control over him. Apparently, her mother held some sort of phenomenal power, the power of life and death, but her remains were lost, hidden perhaps.

The man who was Tomo's father had disappeared when she began to unleash her rage upon Naraku, which in the end, proved to be a false one—a puppet. Never have I seen her fight before, but I made a mental note that she was great in strength, strength enough to challenge even me.

But to see her agonizing scream, to hear her words of hatred, to have to restrain her to keep her from tearing her opponent—and herself—apart ... it was overwhelming even for me. Her normally cool and somewhat collected form had been shattered in that very instant, and I saw something that would change my view of her forever.

Her eyes, in that moment that I was able to meet them, were no longer their natural silver. I was mildly surprised to see that they had changed to an icy and deep blue, such a piercing shade that it sent chilling waves through me. Perhaps we were more alike than I had first thought, but those eyes reminded me strongly of the lake where I first met her ... _her_ lake.

What did it mean? Those eyes, the sudden flare in her aura ... it eluded me, and ... _frightened_ me. The beautiful Tomo had struck fear in me, the cold-hearted Lord of the Western Lands. It was something that I had not foreseen, something that was completely new to me and it frightened and worried me to see her so emotional...

I stirred from my thoughts as she squirmed in my arms. Gazing downward at her petite, yet strong form, I watched as her eyes fluttered open. Relief washed over me when the revealed their hazel tone and had abandoned the icy glaze they once held. She blinked once or twice before she looked up at me with a sleepy and saddened gaze.

"Sesshomaru." she groaned groggily as she wrapped her arms around my neck, snuggling against me for comfort. I returned her hold, taking in a breath of her gloriously scented hair, my mind reacting with jumbles of words and emotions.

"My father..." she whispered. "I'm sorry—I couldn't control myself—I—"

She had no need to apologize for what she had done, or for how she reacted to this. I couldn't phrase this into words, but I could in actions. So, I held her tighter and planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head, feeling her heartbeat increase slightly as I did so. Pressing herself further against me, I could sense a smile plaguing her lips as she spoke.

"You're doing it again." she stated, completely abandoning the subject. My brow furrowed for a moment before I found my tongue to reply.

"Doing what?" I asked. Though my tone didn't portray it, I was confused...

"Charming me." she answered plainly, catching me off guard. I ... charmed her? "Ever since I first saw you, and you saved me, you've..."—she paused to look up at me—"enchanted me." She absentmindedly traced the magenta stripes across my cheeks as she continued and I leaned into her touch. "I don't know what it is about you, but I realize now that all this time, all this hardship we've been through ... I've been falling in love with you, and I never knew it. I never knew it until you came to me that night on the balcony, and we first..."

_Kissed._ I wanted to finish that sentence for her, but my nature held me back. As her warm and gentle touch stroked along my cheeks, I closed my eyes in comfort. Placing my hand over hers, I pulled her hand away from me and brushed my lips against her fingertips. Her story ... it was identical to mine ... I hadn't noticed that I was slowly falling in love with this woman, and when I did finally begin to notice the inevitable, I tried to deny it. Denial was out of the question now, and I knew that she and I had flipped head-over-heels for one another.

Her cheeks flushed a pink color as I leaned to her ear, my hot breath sticking to her skin and causing her to melt in my arms.

I felt no chip peel away from my pride as I admitted these three words:

"I love you."

She brushed her cheek against mine as she slowly pulled away, my lips teasing her skin as she passed by. As her eyes met mine, we paused and gazed silently into one another, our souls opened. Our eyes closed again as she pressed her lips against mine, her reply to me as plain as day. We deepened our lock, my hand releasing hers to pull her closer to me, holding her against me tenderly.

Our lungs cried for air and we had no choice but to abide. We met once more with a more frivolous manner as she cupped my cheeks in her hands, repositioning herself to rest on her knees between my legs. She took a teasing breath, pulling away from me and pressing her forehead against mine and raising her bust as even further torture. I found that just that one gesture was all it took to entice me and I furthered our antics, lowering us to the ground...

It was that night that we first made love, and the night that I had marked her as my mate for all others to clearly see...

* * *

**This chapter was sickeningly short ... my shortest one yet! T.T**

**Yeah ... Tell me, should the rating be raised for that last scene? I mean, I have a plan for the ending to this story, and it involves perhaps just a little too much action...**

**So, tell me. Do you think that I should raise the rating on this fic from 'T' to 'M'? I honestly don't know...! I'd like to hear your input. Of course, the rating would be just _barely_ 'M', but you know...**

**Please give me your opinion! Yes, this is another poll, my dear readers! Opinions are not valid after _January 3, 2007!_**

**Well, I admit that I did get into this last scene ... -cough- ... and wrote a little more, but it turned into a lemon. T.T**

**I refuse to put a lemon in my story! No, no, and no, I say! XP**

**Anyway, so this is a key little thing to the plot here, obviously. In fact, were it not for this scene, the story would end _a lot_ differently! So, I hope you enjoyed the cuteness!**

**Think of this as a celebration of the holidays! I hope you all had a wonderful season!**

**Facts about the Author:**

**...has a beagle (the loveable brat!) named Bodie.**

**...has a guinea pig named Patches. (I lurve my piggie!)**

**...favorite authors are Stephanie Meyer and Hilari Bell.**

**...absolutely loves the arts!**

**...wants to work in film editing and CGI animation! (yum.)**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Monday (January 1, 2007!)!**_


	17. Ominous Silver

**Disclaimer:**** Well ... Just a friendly reminder that I do own all of the OC's in this story...! **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Wow. I'm sorry this came so late! About a month and a half late, to be more precise! Here's my list of excuses...

My guinea pig died. We think she may have choked on something, and this whole thing made me very, very upset.

New semester at school new sources of stress. And since the AP tests are coming up in about a month or two, this will only get worse!

I'm having some major romance issues at school. In fact, I was so mad on Thursday that I was shaking. I don't think I've ever been so mad – or so scared – in my entire life! XP

My computer caught a virus, so I had a lot of fixing to do with that and I'm still not all of the way done! O.O

Oh, the writer's block for this chapter was so BAD. I'm still having troubles, but I think I know where to begin...

...I'm out of excuses ... Hee hee!

So, I'm terribly sorry! Obviously, I did find some time to write this (yeah, on a 3 day weekend! XD) and I'm _so close_ to finishing the story that I can see the ending right around the corner! Yep! The story is drawing to the climax! What shall we do?

Finish it, of course. D

So, without further ado, I give you chapter 17 of _Twilight Lavender!_

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 17: Ominous Silver – **"Yokoshima Naraku" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

—"Riku" – Yoko Shimomura – Kingdom Hearts II

—"Trap" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

* * *

Kagura flinched as her master lunged a bowl at the wall, shattering the soft porcelain into the smallest of shards.

"I was so close!" he exclaimed as he threw yet another bowl. "_So close_ ... I could taste the victory, the sweet taste of power."

"At least we now know what we're up against." Kagura pointed out from her position in the near center of the room. But it seemed that Naraku thought nothing of this as slapped the air before him with angry eyes.

"_Damn that infernal hound!"_ he shouted. "If it weren't for him, I'd have the power of the Water Dragon in my hands by now ... the world at my feet! Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru slain...!"

"At least we know what power Tomo holds." Kagura reminded him, trying again to lure another plan to her ears. They were so close! No way would she give up now ... no way would she turn down this opportune time to strike...

Naraku spun in her direction, acknowledging her point. She flinched at first, but when he only gave a frustrated sigh, she relaxed. His mind was returning to him, his anger growing cold as he spoke his words.

"I underestimated her." he stated calmly. "She isn't as frail as she seems. Rest assured that I will not make the same mistake twice. In fact, I believe this has worked out to our advantage."

Kagura raised her head to fully look upon her smug master, her eyes filled with confusion and something along the lines of fear...

"Let's see how fondly Sesshomaru will look upon her when he sees what she truly is ... A monster."

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night to the sound of Tomo's screams. Instantly I know that she has had another nightmare, but when I hear the sound following that soft scream, a tight fist closes around my heart. Opening my eyes, I sit up and turn to face her. She is up as well, her face buried in one hand as she clutches the blanket with the other. Again I hear that heartbreaking sound...

She's ... crying...

Gathering her in my arms, I wonder what sort of nightmare brought on these tears. Her shoulders shake as she sheds soft tears, her wet cheeks pressed against the base of my neck as I hold her close.

"It hurts, Sesshomaru." she whispered between sobs. At first I think it is the mark I left her as my mate, the four punctures on her shoulder ... a symbol of our unity. Two days have passed since that glorious night, but it should not ache for so long.

"Is it...?" I hint at what I want to ask by brushing her marked shoulder with my hand. She shakes her head wearily, denying my question.

"In my nightmare, I saw him ... and I saw my father." she began. "I watched as he ... Oh, Sesshomaru, it hurts so bad!"

Is it physical pain? What was causing her so much pain?

"What hurts?" I asked with concern. I pull her away so I can look at her in the face, to find the source of her pain. She's shivering now, and when she looks up at me, her eyes narrowed in pain, I can't help but let my eyes widen.

Her eyes ... no, their color. The deep blue color has set in, but what does it mean? She gives a small whimper and her hand cradles her forehead as her eyes squeeze shut.

"You eyes..." I began, unable to finish my sentence. She opens her eyes once more and stares questionably at me.

"My eyes?" she confirms. Does she not know? My worries increased by tenfold, I stand. Reaching down, I help her to her feet, her shoulder drooping and her hand still clasped over her forehead. Quickly, I take her to the was basin on the small table on the opposite side of the room. It's the closest thing I have to a mirror.

"Is this normal?" I ask gently as I hold her before the basin. She peers into the still and clear water, blinking a few times to clear her vision and banish her tears. It's easy to tell when she can clearly see, for her eyes widen at her own reflection, her hands growing still and rising to her face, brushing her skin as if she didn't recognize herself. With a small whimper, she quickly turns away from her reflection, closing her eyes tight and using one hand to splash at the water. She lets her tears fall once more as she sinks to her knees, and I follow her.

"It's just like before..." she whimpers in a nearly panicked voice as her hand flies back to her forehead.

"Tomo?" I address. 'Just like before'? What does she mean? Using my hand, I cup her cheek, turning her towards me. Instead of allowing me to see her face, she turns sharply the other way, refusing to even glance at me.

"Don't look at me!" she exclaimed. "This face ... I'm a monster!"

I take her free hand in mine, lean in close to her, my lips brushing her ear.

"Let me look at you." I said softly.

"You will not like what you see ... you'll cast me away!" she retorted, fear and dread lacing her voice.

"Do you trust me? Do I not love you?" I coax gently.

"Yes." she answers after a hesitant moment.

"Then let me see your face. I won't send you away. Never assume that I will ever do that to you, Tomo." My words are sincere, and she knows this, but does not reply. Again I cup her cheek with my hand, turning her towards me. She keeps her eyes closed as I fully turn her to face me and drops her hand from her forehead.

I give a small and nearly inaudible gasp as I see her skin. A patch of skin on the left side of her forehead is no longer ... human, if that is the right word. That patch of skin now resembles a patch of silvery scales, shining in the soft moonlight that floods through the screens. Raising a hand, I brush my fingertips against the hard scales, their texture soft, yet rough and as hard as stone.

My chaotic thoughts are interrupted by her small whimper as she clutches her left forearm. Placing my hand over hers, I gently peel it away to reveal another small patch of scales forming. Concern and worry are mere understatements as to what I feel now.

"Tomo..." I breathe and she opens her eyes wearily and narrowed in pain. "What's happening to you?"

I feel her sway beneath my hands and I hold her firmly yet gently in place. She takes a deep breath as she pushes herself to her feet. Standing with her, I snake one arm around her waist to help her stay upright. Beelining for her neatly folded day clothing, each step is heavy and accompanied by a hitch of breath in her throat.

"I need to get back to the lake." she said as she collapsed to her knees before her clothing. Reaching for her dress, she prepares to don it. I reach out and place my hands over hers, catching her attention. Something is terribly wrong. This urgency is unlike her ... this _feeling_ is unnatural, almost as if this night will be the one we will remember for the rest of our lives. The feeling of importance is unnerving...

Our eyes meet, and without saying a word, I knew that she understood.

"Thank you." she sighs as she released her dress and put hr hands over her head. I slipped her dress overhead, pulling it down until it fit snugly.

* * *

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as they sat quietly around the campfire. Unsatisfied without an answer from the troubled-looking half-demon, he continued. "Can you feel this uneasiness as well?"

The air was thick with a certain feeling of uneasiness, each breath heavy and difficult to swallow. It didn't help that as Miroku kept his eyes upon Inuyasha that he gradually began to notice just how disturbed his expression was. He kept one hand tightly clasping the Tetsusaiga while the other rested on his knee, tense as if at any moment he would crush his own knee.

"Yeah, I can feel it." he replied, his tone laced with trouble.

"What do you think it is?" Miroku's inquiry was accompanied by a quick glance towards Kagome, Shippo, and Sango, all three of them slumbering with expressions that suggested that even they could feel the ominous aura.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Inuyasha answered as his hand tightened around his sword. "It's quiet, dark, and uneasy. Whatever it is, we can count on it being unfriendly."

Giving a nod of agreement, the monk's eyes narrowed as another thought crossed his mind.

"Do you think that it might be caused by Naraku? We haven't heard of him in quite some time."

There was a hesitant pause before the half-demon gave his answer.

"I can smell him, and I don't doubt that the bastard has something to do with it, but this aura ... it can't just be him that created it." Again, the monk nodded in agreement. There was something uncivil about this aura, as if it had a mind of its own. Whoever or whatever was creating this aura was surely something that involved a powerful adversary.

"I don't like this feeling..." Miroku said warily.

* * *

**Hee hee! I'm so happy I finally finished the chappie!**

**What will happen next? What's with the silver scales on Tomo's body? More importantly, what did she mean when she said that it was 'just like before'?**

**Oh, next chapter is gonna be fun to write. XD**

**Sorry about the writers block and that life kinda took a dip in the roller coaster the past month or so. I'm so happy that I had no school today ... that means that I get to write all I want!**

**To make up for the lack of updating in the past two months, I'll be updating as much as I can this weekend. I have so much homework ... Oh, it's not even funny how much I have. TT**

**But, I do know what I am going to write for the rest of the story! I've been thinking about this ever since I began writing it: the ending.**

**It's almost there, sadly. However, I do have a sequel planned. **

**Thanks for being patient with my lack of updating! Be assured that chapter 18 will be up either later to day or sometime tomorrow (March 3, 2007).**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Between Today and Tomorrow (March 2 – March 3, 2007)!**_


	18. Flight of the Fair

**Disclaimer:**** Oh, come on ... Stop it.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I forgot to mention something in my last chapter: the rating.

I think I will keep the rating the same. After analyzing the rest of the story (as well as published chapters...) I've decided that the rating will remain the same...

Unless something totally off the wall happens in the next few chapters ... Then I'll have to raise it. o.O

Anyway, I did take all of your opinions/votes into count, and I think that they all are valid. Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think! I appreciate **My-Kokoro** and** haraf (anonymous review)** for giving me their opinion, and **Arvael** who at least tried. XD

Special thanks to you three once again for at least acknowledging my question... :/

That said, I think it's time for chapter 18! Ah, I can see now that this chapter is gonna answer a lot of questions. At least, that's what I plan on. Haha... --'''

Here's what you want! Happy reading!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 18: Flight of the Fair –** "Castle Dungeon" – ? – .hack//INFECTION

—"Rei Chikara" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha

* * *

Both Tomo and I fully dressed, I helped her to her feet, tightening my arm around her waist as she cringed in pain. The silver scales were spreading now, each patch stretching and new ones growing. It was like a fast-holding disease, once it had its hold on you, it would never let go.

But this disease had not cure.

Reaching up with her hand to her forehead, she studied her condition with her fingertips.

"We need to leave now. I don't know how much more I can take." she breathed as I scooped her in my arms, carrying her the way she should be carried: like my bride. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me as I released one hand, opening the screen to the fair balcony of my chambers. Returning my hand to support her, I stepped into the night air.

"I've been away from the lake for too long..." she sighed quietly. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, I prepared to use my own power to take us there, preparing to leap into the air. Soft yet firm hand pressing against my chest stopped me, however.

"Wait." Tomo pleaded. Gazing downward into her unnaturally blue eyes, I saw her worry, her fear ... her love. "No matter what happens tonight, know that I love you."

Her words were like an omen. She's predicting something terrible will happen this night, something that will happen to one of us. I can't bear that thought ... Pulling her up to me, I pressed my lips tenderly against hers, reassuring both of us that the night will not be as bad as we think.

"Always." I breathe against her lips as I pull away. Tearing my eyes from her beautiful face, I prepare to leap. Her hold around me stiffens as I send us into the air, soaring above the ground. It has been a while since I'd used this talent of mine.

She gave a small gasp and clung to me even tighter, cringing into me as we soar above the treetops to the southeast. My speed is quick, the sense of urgency fueling my cause. My mind raced as thousands of questions raced through me ... So many questions, yet I was not sure there would be answers to some.

Finally, she relaxed and took easy to the flight. An awkward silence followed, dragging my questions from my mind to my mouth.

"'Just like before'." I repeated quietly.

"What?" she asked with confusion. I don't dare turn away from my path of flight as I asked the question that has bothered me the most.

"What did you mean by 'just like before'?" I inquired. She gives a nearly inaudible whimper and squirms, her pain obvious.

"This has happened to me before." she replied gravely. "It was after my parents' murder ... It started a few days after they passed. I was miserable ... no food, no shelter, and no one to call a friend. I hardly noticed when my skin started to become ... like this. It scared me because I didn't know what was happening to me.

"I don't know how long I ran. There had to have been someone who knew what was happening to me. But when I didn't find anyone, I began to despair. The pain I felt was unbearable, and running only kept my mind off of it." She paused, and I glanced down at her. Her eyes filled with memory and pain, she continued. "I thought I was going to die. I thought that Death had come to claim me as it should have on that day my parents were taken from me. But that's when I found my lake."

Her last sentence was filled with hope and laced with joy. I can't help but feel sympathy for her ... We both know how hard it is to lose a parent.

"It was my salvation. It cured my skin, eased my pain ... Ever since that day, I've come to think of the lake as my only home, my only friend." Again she pauses, a smile forming on her lips despite her pain. "And then I met you."

That was all that needed to be said. She stopped her story abruptly, resting her head against my shoulder with a groan as the throbbing pain took hold of her. Daring to glance down once more, my eyes befell her forehead as she pulled away. The silvery scales had covered the majority of her forehead and had begun seeping down her temples and between here eyes. Her right leg now had a large silvery patch creeping from her knee and spreading to down her calf. I quickened my pace until I could no longer when I saw the silver creeping up her neck, my heart pounding furiously.

"It's spreading quicker this time." she comments and then cringes. "And it's more painful."

Why is that? Why should it be quicker this time? What has she done to deserve this? Despite these questions rolling through my mind, I know that I shouldn't ask them, for they have no answer. At least, not from her. The cool night air begins to burn my eyes as I forget to blink, starring straight ahead.

I withhold other questions pacing the front of my mind and a tormenting hour flies by. The scales have spread to an even further degree, and Tomo still whimpers and flinches in pain, sometimes even yelping as her soft and warm skin turns hard and cold.

"Please hurry." she whimpers, breaking the hour-long silence. A familiar scent floods through my nostrils, and a small wave of hope washes over me.

"We're almost there." I announce. The scent is faint, hinting that perhaps another half hour of flight is before us, and I can fly no faster. My arms are beginning to grow weary with her weight as her hold on me gradually loosens, hinting at her exhaustion. Once or twice I think that she's fallen into slumber, but when she stirs or whimpers, I know that it is only the stillness of exhaustion.

My prediction proves correct as the lake comes into sight, it's shining blue waters reflecting the crescent moon like a beacon of hope. I feel Tomo give a sigh of relief as her eyes take hold of the still waters, her grip tightening ever so slightly with hope and small smiles curling our lips.

"_Wind Scar!"_

That familiar phrase has my eyes widening and my grip tightening protectively as I feel, see, and hear the force of the Tetsusaiga. Tomo gives a weak squeal as I plunge us downward to the ground, avoiding that brutal attack. I hold onto her tightly as I prepare to land from this nearly impossible height, putting my feet first.

We hit the ground forcefully and I'm forced to kneel to keep my balance and absorb the impact. Standing, an invisible scowl forms over my face. Damn that infernal mutt! Must he always challenge me at the most inconvenient of times?

"So it's you who causing this aura!" he accuses as he sprints towards me, stopping a mere two yards away. His companions arrive at his side, playing upon the defensive.

"You reek of that ominous aura. It's gotta be you!" A visible expression of warning and anger surfaces. I can tell by his slightly surprised expression.

"As you can see, I have more pressing matters to attend to other than your 'ominous aura'." I retort, my patience wearing thin as my haste doubles. This mutt will be the death of Tomo if I linger here anymore. I'm so close to the lake, I can't afford distractions now. He shouts some vulgarity towards me as I dash in the direction of the lake, glancing down to check Tomo's condition.

She's slightly disheveled from the rough landing, but there's no further worry. Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment and she gives a weak nod, confirming that she's alright. Returning my gaze back to what lies ahead of me, I can see the clearing in the trees, and a color of deep blue just beyond that. Breaking through the tree line, I stop a few paces from the water's edge.

"We're here." I inform her. When I can feel nor hear a reply from her, I lower my eyes to her form. My eyes widen and I feel my heart skip a beat as I see her body tensed up and her eyes squeezed shut, her hands leaving me to cradle herself. She gives a sincere cry of pain and her body begins to quiver. Lowering to my knees, I cradle her upper body watching her and comforting her as her eyes open narrowly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." she forces out in a whisper. I heard that condemned halfbreed and his companions arrive at the scene behind me, but it is what before me that catches my attention. A figure, cloaked in a white baboon pelt, laughs triumphantly as I raise my hate-filled eyes to see the one person I truly loathe.

Naraku. His laugh sends shivers of anger through me as I finally understand why Tomo's condition is so critical, why the scales are spreading so quickly and painfully. My voice is left with nothing but for a fierce growl in the back of my throat, a fierce growl that is released in one word:

"Naraku."

* * *

**Naraku isn't playing fair again! In fact, the next chapter he will be—**

**No! I won't spoil it! You've gotta read it. XD**

**Anyway, I'm excited about the next chapter, so I'll get to writing that now...**

**Hee hee. :D**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Later Today (March 4, 2007)!**_


	19. Remnants

**Disclaimer:**** Bleh.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for all of your reviews! I will be posting a few reviews and responses in the next chapter when I have more time to write!

Okay, so I just finished chapter 18 and starting chapter 19 ... and it's12:30 in the morning. Well, if that isn't writing obsessed... T.T

Anyway, this chapter will be the beginning of the climax of the story! Hooray for events coming together! I can see now that I'll have fun writing this chapter...! XD

I'm excited, so it's gonna be short and sweet: Enjoy!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 19: Remnants –** "Organization XIII" – Yoko Shimomura – Kingdom Hearts II

—"One Winged Angel" – Yoko Shimomura – Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Naraku." 

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." he sneered. "Both brothers brought together to witness each other's death. How touching. You've saved my the trouble of hunting you down, Inuyasha."

"Naraku—"

"Silence!" I bark, cutting off his potentially snide remark, I narrow my eyes and bare my fangs as Naraku's eyes met mine, my voice still locked in a growl. "The scales..."

"Straight to the point. Perhaps your only trait of quality." the red-eyed half-demon remarks with a frown. "Have you already forgotten what power I seek? Blame yourself for her pain for it is you who brought about its curse."

I brought about this pain? I could comprehend it. What had I done to bring this terrible fate upon Tomo? My eyes drop briefly to her shivering body, the scales creeping over her and her eyes filled with fear, anger, and love as she stares into my eyes. Reluctantly, I withdraw my gaze back to my foe as he let out a quiet chuckle.

"You don't understand, do you?" he concludes. "If you hadn't saved her at that time, if you hadn't interfered with my plans, all of this would be over by now. I was close, so close to finding the location of Hisako's remains. Whether she knows it or not, Tomo holds the information I need. It rests deep in her mind, begging to be used..."

Hisako's remains ... the ability to control life and death. It's a power of obvious potential, especially for a scheming parasite such as Naraku. I am unimpressed by his antics to retrieve this information. In fact, it is perhaps one of his oldest tricks. Although it proves to be the most effective way to achieve his goals, it is also the most faulty.

"You see, Sesshomaru, you've brought her straight to me. All I need now is one look inside of her mind, one look to confirm my suspicions and open the door to life itself." Reaching out with one hand, I feel the earth shift beneath Tomo and I. Before I have time to react, a thick and earthy tentacle has wormed its way between us, prying her out of my arms as another tentacle flicks me away, forcing the air out of my lungs. Her scream pierces my ears and I look up, my eyes befalling her struggling form as she kicks and wriggles in the firm grasp of the tentacle.

"Oh, no!" the girl Kagome cries out.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts, but there's nothing we can do. To risk a ranged attack on the tentacle puts Tomo directly in harms way, attacking Naraku risks reflection ... We're rendered useless, and I will not stand for that!

Drawing the Tokijin, I stand and dash towards him, ready to strike or defend, should either come first. Bringing my arm across my chest, I prepare to strike him. I put as much strength as I dare in the the strike, praying that this will end it once and for all. I bring my blade down upon him, vibrations of the strike ringing up my arm as the sound of metal against metal catches me off guard. Someone has intercepted me, and their fighting against me...

It's him ... It's the man Tomo called her father: Tanaka. His empty eyes stare into mine as we push out blades against one another. I put more effort into holding him back ... His strength is incredible!

"Sesshomaru!" I hear Tomo cry out to me from my right. Keeping my eyes upon Tanaka, I shift my position into the defensive, bringing down my force until I feel him pushing me back. I'm too close to Naraku and Tomo, so close that if I do try a finishing attack that I will hit either one. A wound to Naraku is useless, the open gash would release poisonous miasma that not even I could withstand for long.

A white slip of paper whipped past me out of the corner of my eye, no doubt an attempt by the monk to rid me of my undead foe. However, a new presence has me ducking and releasing the lock on my sword. A chain sickle rings over my head and at once I know that is the young undead demon slayer Kohaku. His attempt to kill Rin was not so easily forgotten...

Tanaka falls forward, narrowly avoiding the swinging chain as its owner withdraws it.

"Kohaku!" the young female demon slayer exclaims as she charges him. At once I'm back on my feet, relieved that I don't have to fight both undead beings. I sense my foe behind me and I whirl around, brining my sword in line with my body, defending should he choose to attack. I was forced back as he brought his blade down upon me.

"Move!" I hear a familiar voice order and Tanaka is shoved out of my reach, Inuyasha emerging into my view.

"This does not concern you, halfbreed." I warn. He turned to me with fierce eyes and an annoyed expression, a look I've come to understand as his determination ... or stupidity, the way I see it.

"Well, it does now!" he retorts. "Do you think I'll let you steal the spotlight? Even you can't handle all of Naraku's forces on your own." I scowl. He does have a valid point, all of these enemies are too much to handle alone.

"Sesshomaru!" I hear Tomo cry in distress behind me. I spin and try again to unleash an assault upon Naraku. A sharp pain hits my back and my eyes widen as I skid and fall on one knee. Hot liquid flows down my back, but other than the small throb of pain and the discomfort, I feel fine. Glaring over my shoulder, Kagura's eyes lock with mine, her ruby orbs smiling as she grins triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." she sneered as a pale girl dressed in white emerges from behind her. A small mirror rests in her hands, its very presence giving off a deathly aura. Something isn't right with that mirror...

Kagura sends her blades of wind at me once again, but this time I have time to evade. Dodging to the side, I glance back at Tomo, her eyes following the white child as she approaches she and Naraku. She stops before Tomo holding her mirror firmly before her eyes.

"Since your mutt lover interfered last time, you leave me no choice." Naraku said quietly. "You _will_ show me where your mother's remains lie." Tomo's eyes wander to the mirror, her body going limp and her face loosing emotion as she is swallowed in her reflection.

"Don't look into that mirror!" Kagome cries in warning as a glowing arrow narrowly misses the thick tentacle. Tomo blinks out of her trance and shakes her head, turning away and keeping her eyes tightly shut. Naraku releases a growl of frustration as one of his large hands fall atop her head, turning her to face the mirror.

"Open you eyes!" he commands. She doesn't move. "Open them!" he demands again in a firmer voice. Again, she doesn't move.

"Open your eyes." the white child's soothing voice whispers. Slowly, her eyes open, starring into the mirror once more. That child works spells ... what could she be? What power does she hold to allow her to manipulate free will?

After a moment of starring into the mirror, it began to glow a strange white light. Immediately, I know that it's too late. I attempt to make another futile assault upon Naraku only to be blocked by Kagura. Gritting my teeth together, I can only watch as Tomo's mind is robbed.

Behind her, Naraku has broken into a laugh of triumphant insanity. He throws his head back and the white light fades, the tentacle around Tomo loosening and disappearing altogether, releasing her as she falls to the ground, her body nearly fully coated in silver.

"Of course!" he cries amidst his insane fit of chuckles. "All this time, it has been under my very nose! Of all places that I thought of, it was the one I tossed aside that proved to be the very place I was seeking." Kagura retreats to gather the girl in white, dragging her to the edge of the tree line and out of reach of their enemies. Tomo, caught up trying to catch her breath, lets out a yelp as Naraku's foot falls hard upon her center, his heel digging into her solar plexus. My insides burn with a fiery rage at the sound of her pain, at the sight of him causing her that same pain.

"I have no further use of you." he spoke quietly, peering down at his victim. I began to sprint desperately towards her as he raised his foot and placed it over her neck. Her hands flew to his ankle, pulling and tugging as she desperately fought for air, her foot pressing against his thigh to push him away. A grunt of effort escaped me as I swung my sword at his torso, intending to slice clean through him.

His cry of surprise and yelp of pain confirmed that the opposing force upon the Tokijin was indeed his body. Leaping back, he glared at me through enraged eyes.

"Do you think you have strength enough to challenge me?" he inquired, his voice thick with outrage. Keeping my eyes upon him, I knelt beside Tomo, raising her upright with my free hand and pulling her to her feet, holding her weak and coughing body against mine.

"Sesshomaru!" the incarnated girl's voice behind me calls. I glance briefly over my shoulder and see she, the little fox demon, and the monk running towards me. As they reach me, Kagome gently slides her arm around Tomo. Shooting her a warning glare and tightening my grip ever so slightly, she opened her mouth.

"We'll take care of her." she explains firmly. "You won't be able to fight him and protect her at the same time."

Glancing down with care into Tomo's eyes, she gives me a pleading look and a small nod. Reluctantly, I loosen my grip and let her lean on the girl and monk for support as they hurriedly take her away from danger. My eyes return to Naraku, but not before briefly examining Inuyasha's and the demon slayer's battles. Both have the upper hand, but the demon slayer seems reluctant to strike...

Naraku recaptures my attention with a chuckle and I am immediately on the offensive.

"What does it matter, Sesshomaru?" he began. "Soon those scales will have completed their cycle and you will see just what she truly is. Soon she will die, and there is nothing you can do. How does that make you feel, I wonder? The Great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands rendered useless and helpless."

A low growl escapes from my throat and I feel my blood surge. I feel my body change as my true characteristics emerge at the thought of Tomo's death by his hands ... by anyone's hands. My rage is nearly uncontrollable as I ready for an attack.

This battle will decide the final victor. And I _will not lose._

* * *

**So, you've entered the final battle! Ah, I see the drama dawning...!**

**Naraku knows where Hisako's remains are ... and you'll probably be able to guess, as well... :p**

**Things are tying up! It's a sad thought, but there are only a few more chapters until the conclusion! I'm excited, and I hope you all are as well!**

**I couldn't decide between a happy or a sad ending, but I think I know which one I'm going to do. Either ending would fit nicely with the story, but there is only one ending that will be effective, I think... :D**

**Anyway, _chapter 20_ is next, and that means that it's time for another look from Tomo's point of view. And man, how timely it is! XD**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted Wednesday (March 7, 2007)!**_


	20. Dona Nobis Pacem

**Disclaimer:**** OC's are mine, actual characters of _Inuyasha_ are not...!****

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Arvael, ch. 18 – **You're excited about the next chapter? Do you think we not? xP  
Anyway, seems like it's really getting closer to the end, though I do hope that someway all will turn out better than it sounds right now.  
But, I'm glad you're planning on a sequel and you posted a few chapters now in row and that makes me really happy:D  
I can't wait to see what Naraku's exactly planning this time, though :/

_**Response: **I can't reveal anything about the ending, but I can say that I'm happy that you like the idea of a sequel! I'm trying to get all of the chapters in on time, but I've been slacking a lot lately ... Sorry if Naraku's intentions are a bit unclear, but I think this next chapter shall clear away all of the mist (hopefully...)._ o.O

**elizemail, ch. 16 – **Yay! You make me happy with your story X3 So I'm guessing that her mother's remains are hidden similarly to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father. Let's just hope that the "black perl" (though it may not be that but you know what I mean) is in a less painful place than her eye --;

_**Response:** Oh, it's in a much less painful place ... Much less._ XD

**_Thank you for your reviews! You have no idea how encouraging they are. It's exciting to see that people actually like your story, as well..._ ;p**

* * *

Well, it's **chapter 20**! That means it's time for Tomo's point of view! Yay! 

I've been waiting _so long_ to write this chapter and the next one! GAH! I've wanted to write the ending for so long now...! I did write out an ending at one time, but when I put Windows XP on my computer (finally... T.T), I forgot to back up **_ALL_** of my stories! Oh, I was mad and ready to cry! I was writing a book and I was halfway done with 150 pages and POOF! It's gone. So, I have start all over again. ;-;

Anyway, back to the chapter. I probably won't be publishing chapter 21 for another week. See, it's my birthday on the 13th, and I'll be kinda busy preparing for it for the rest of this week and I'll be seeing my family all next week. So... :/

It's gonna be fun ... it'll be a little rave party (erm, minus the drugs...) in my basement. XD

GkanfonoiwaSTOPfkanflanklfa!

I keep getting off track...!

Let's just start the story, shall we? o.O

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 20: Dona Nobis Pacem –** "Under Bevelle" – Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy X

— "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground" – BooHooWoo – .hack//INFECTION

* * *

_Tomo's eyes..._

My body feels like it's been wrapped in iron. I feel cold and heavy, and as the scales spread, it feels like the warm skin they cover is bitten by frostbite. In addition, I can't feel anything ... it's like someone turned off my sense of touch, like dousing a burning flame in a cold body of water.

I know this girl in strange clothing ... I even remember the monk and the little fox demon. However, my worries were doubled when they led me away from the battle between Sesshomaru and that bastard Naraku. Even if it is for my own good, I don't want Sesshomaru to leave my sight. If something happened to him ... only gods know what I would do.

"Here." the girl says as she and the monk stop at the base of a thick oak, leaning my back against it. Keeping my eyes alert, I scanned the battlefield. Sesshomaru's rivaled sibling seemed to be fairing well suffering only minor wounds as he fought my false father. The demon slayer was reluctant, refusing to land a strong blow upon the younger slayer boy. It was Sesshomaru and Naraku that unnerved me ... both of them standing unbelievably still, each like a predator waiting for the opportune moment to strike their pray.

My body stung as I felt more of my skin disappear and I let out a strained breath as I squirmed to take away the pain. The monk turned to me, the firm grip of his hands encasing my upper left arm firmly. I gazed up at his troubled face as one of his hands clasped mine, studying the remaining island of skin on the back of my hand.

"This is bad." he remarked, stating the obvious. His deep blue eyes met mine, taking in my pained look. The sound of flesh pounding against flesh took me abruptly out of that stare, turning my attention to Sesshomaru. He and Naraku had begun, their movements so precise and agile that it could possibly be seen as a battle of the gods.

The sound I had heard was of Naraku thwarting Sesshomaru's attack, their forearms colliding together. It was a wonder that neither of them suffered a broken arm ... What with such strength they both had. Naraku went for the counter, shooting a piercing and repulsive tentacle directly for his opponent. My heart leaped nervously in my chest as Sesshomaru avoided the attack, and although it was with ease, I could easily see that this battle would be exactly the opposite.

I was worried for him. The wound in his back that that wind witch gave him seemingly doesn't bother him, but I know that it will affect his mobility. As he goes for another blow, he twists to avoid the counter defensive of another tentacle, his face scrunching perhaps in slight pain as he does so. Snapping out of his twist, his sword falls horizontally, aiming cleanly at Naraku's neck. It is a bold move, even for Sesshomaru.

His attack is blocked with a newly conjured sword of Naraku's, and it doesn't surprise me; the sword or the defense. Naraku is still far too strong to fall to such fatalistic antics. I cringe in pain once more and the monk gives me hand a comforting squeeze, making me wish that is was Sesshomaru's hand instead of his.

Oh, please, Sesshomaru ... you must survive this battle. You _must_ survive...!

As if hearing my thoughts of dread, the both of them step up their antics. Sesshomaru, using his speed and strength as his ally, swiftly attacks and defends Naraku's blunt and quick blows. It would seem that both would be equally matched were it not for the wound on Sesshomaru's back, but Naraku has a slight advantage.

I hear the cry of the wind witch as she unleashes her wind blades in a flurry of one swift movement of her fan. My heart stops as I see Sesshomaru leap upwards and out of the path of destruction, only forced to block a few blades. However, Naraku takes this distraction as an advantage, sending one thin tentacle piercing in his direction like and arrow.

"Sesshomaru!" I cry desperately to alert him, staggering to my feet and slipping from the monk's grasp. My cry does exactly what I intended it to do and he turns out of the path of the fatal blow. But the dodge is narrow, the tentacle cutting a deep gash in his left arm. I stumble forward, desperate to relieve him of one of his foes, stumbling and staggering and slipping on the damp ground with nearly every step.

"No, come back!" the monk and fox demon call to me, the girl that aided him giving a cry of distress as she sees me bolting to protect Sesshomaru. Every fiber in my body aches as I feel the scales spread further, my heart beating out of my chest and my lungs sore for air as I sprint as fast as I can to Sesshomaru. My target will be the wind witch, for it is she that will ultimately decide how this battle will end ... her powers will be sure of that.

Too distracted to notice me, I leap forward with a cry. She turns to see me, but she is too late and I'm flying towards her. I turn my head to the side to protect it as I collide with her around the waist, wrapping my arms around her torso and digging my fingers into her. A cry of surprise escapes her as I tackle her to the ground, my pain doubled by the mere impact. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of her empty hands, her fan far out of reach.

"You fool!" she screeches at me as she begins to try and peel me off of her. I unwrap one of my arms from around her, balling my hand into a fist as I prepare to strike her. Bringing my fist down and my anger along with it, she clasps her hand over it, blocking me. Her strength is weak and I easily suppress her, straddling her and releasing my other arm and creating another fist. She gives a grunt as she uses her other hand to block me.

Someone should train her to know better.

Swiftly adjusting my position, I pin her down with my knee against her stomach and free my other leg. It takes a moment, but I eventually spread her arms wide enough for a strike.

"It's you who is the fool!" I cry as I swing my foot around, and press hard as if she was a bug to be squished. My stomping heel collides with the underside of her jaw and she gives a shallow grunt, her body going limp beneath me. Sighing with satisfaction at her unconscious and painful state, I attempt to push myself to my feet.

My balance is disturbed, my body swaying as my head spins. I raise one hand to my head, trying to make the world stop spinning, but to no avail. A sharp pain grips me and I topple over, falling onto something soft. My spinning vision recognizes the monk by the purple color or his robes and the girl by her strange white top.

"Are you okay?" she asks hurriedly as they push me to my feet, both acting as a crutch. Daring a quick glance in Sesshomaru's direction, I can see that the odds are severely against him. The wound to his arm looks bad from what I can tell by the blurred image and his face seems flushed. I cringe in pain as I remember the toxicity of Naraku. Without immediate attention of help, Sesshomaru will lose this battle due to that one insignificant wound.

Poison.

Again I flinch in pain and this time I give a yelp to release and ease the built up tension inside. My body is entirely cold in its case of iron, and my heart pounds against my ribs as it has trouble beating. Raising my hand to my face, I study the back of it. It is the only patch of skin left on my entire body, the one patch that ties me to this world.

I can't let it disappear. I can't let my power escape! Too long have I worked to keep it at bay, too long have I striven to control it. This is my last chance, I can't let my mind fail me now! What was it that saved me last time? Why can't I think of it?

As if on cue, a light flickers alive in my mind. _My lake._ My lake was what saved me the last time! If I can just get to the water—

A cry of pain catches my attention and instantly I know who it belongs to. It's Sesshomaru ... and as I turn to see what has caused him to emit such a cry, I feel my heart stop altogether. He drops to one knee, a fresh and deep wound driven through his chest in a wide hole. Tears well up in my eyes as I realize that one more blow to him will finish this battle, and I feel something bubble up inside me ... Something that I must release...!

"_Sesshomaru!"_

My heartbroken scream alerts everyone in the meadow, all side battles coming to an abrupt halt. I watch helplessly with tears streaming down my cheeks as Naraku wraps a thin tentacle around his neck, raising him into the air. Sesshomaru's free hand flies to the tentacle while he stabs the tentacle with all of the strength he can muster with his other, weaker hand.

It has no effect.

Naraku gives a triumphant shout as he tosses him into the water, now breaking into a fit of laughter.

"You see, Sesshomaru? You cannot stop me!" he claims as he quickly strides his way to the water's edge. No one moves to intercept, for no one is able to. It is as if time is frozen as Naraku uses one tentacle arm to snake his way into the the clear waters. My sorrow and sadness turns to rage and I realize what he's doing.

My unknown—and still unrealized to me—memory must have truly proved to be useful. He knows the exact location of my mother's remains and the power of life and death: the power of the water dragon.

"I need to get to the water!" I order, taking one forced and determined step forward, tears still flowing down my cheeks. "Quickly!" I add and the monk and girl begin to sprint with me towards the water, the fox demon following close behind. When we reach the water's edge, I release my human crutches and let myself hold myself up as I run into the water, tripping as I reach waist deep. It doesn't matter to me, for I take a hurried breath and dive under the cool water, my body instantly beginning to feel rejuvenated.

I scan the depths of my lake intently until I see a cloud of red before me and a figure clad in white. Swimming desperately, I reach out towards Sesshomaru's unconscious body, wrapping his bleeding body in my arms. My eyes fall upon Naraku's tentacle snaking curiously through the water, but now my body is telling me to do something other than stop Naraku.

Pressing one of my hands flat against the gaping and bleeding hole in Sesshomaru's chest, I feel the water rush over my fingers, healing him. The blood flow ceases and soon the hole swells back to normal, any trace of the wound gone. I feel slightly drained a I heal his other wounds and rid his body of the poison, but when I'm done, I feel relieved.

A severe pain claps around me like I've been stabbed with dozens of blades. Glancing at my hand, I can see that I am too late. The scales have taken their hold, and now I must fulfill what I have been trying so hard to keep out of my life. I give a tender and loving look at Sesshomaru's peaceful face, my tears merging with the water around me as I closed my eyes and gave him one last kiss. When I opened my eyes, I savored the moment of gazing at his soft features before I began to see my body glow a bright blue, instantly knowing that it is time. I close my eyes, the image of him burning in my lids as I reluctantly released his body, positive that he will live.

Floating towards the surface, a white light took me...

And I saw no more.

* * *

**Oh, man ... I thought that ending to the chapter was powerful, if I do say so myself.**

**Did she die? What will happen to she and Sesshomaru? Will _he_ die? You'll find the answer to these questions in chapter 21!**

**I have news, everyone. Only _one_ chapter left to go ... maybe two, but I think it will only be one. After the last chapter, there will be an epilogue which I will post along with the last chapter.**

**The word 'last' is a very sad word right now, indeed. :(**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 21!**

**Please review...!**

* * *

**-Note: The title of the chapter is Latin for 'give us peace' pronouced (doh-nah noh-beess pah-chem) if 'nobis' makes sense... o.O **

**Just a fun fact. :)**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Posted on Friday (March 9, 2007)!**_


	21. The Sway of the Dragon

**Disclaimer:**** Twenty chapters go by and you still don't know this? o.O**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here it is! **The Last Chapter.**

Oh, I think I'm gonna cry! I'm so happy yet so sad at the same time! I can't wait to write it! Thank you all who supported me throughout the story even when I broke a few updating promises! You all are the best!

You will all be able to read the epic conclusion of _Twilight Lavender_ in this chapter, but do be aware that this chapter will be a bit on the long side ... Okay, a lot on the long side, but who cares? It's the finale. After this chapter and the epilogue, this story is _fin_. :(

However, there will be plenty of room for the sequel! Perhaps a few hours after this chapter is posted, I will have posted the title of the sequel as well as a brief summary, the rating, and the genre as I always do. I will also be adding a 'Finished Fics' section to complete the little fiction gallery on my profile.

Well, I have one more thing to say—or repeat, however you want to look at it—Thank you, dear readers for taking the time to read this story. And I give a very special thanks to those who reviewed. It was so very nice to hear your feedback on the content of the chapters as well as to hear your opinions on the polls I posted.

Ah, here I go getting all emotional ... Let's get to the story before I go overboard, okay? ;-;

-sniffle-

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 21: The Sway of the Dragon –** "The Legend of Ashitaka" – Joe Hisaishi – Princess Mononoke (omg, that is a _beautiful_ movie! And the music is equally—if not even more—beautiful! O.O)

—"Adagio of Life and Death" – Joe Hisaishi – Princess Mononoke

—"Yakusoku no Chi -The Promised Land-" – Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

* * *

_Sesshomaru's eyes..._

I felt consciousness rousing me, a bright light intruding through my eye lids. Strangely, I felt normal. No longer could I taste blood in my mouth, I couldn't feel air passing through the gaping hole in my chest...

I couldn't feel air in my _lungs._

My eyes shot open wildly as I sputtered, air bubbles floating from my open mouth. Immediately, I found no need for air as I saw a glowing body floating seemingly with purpose towards the water's surface. I ran my hand over my chest, my mind racing frantically as I felt no wound, and at once I knew who's majestic body it was.

I kicked and paddled at the water, reaching for Tomo. When I finally did reach her limp body, I reached for her ankle. It startled me when her body jerked out of my reach, bolting throughout the water as if she was part of the water itself, her body nearly invisible at the speed she moved. My lungs cried for air just as I saw her light-formed body begin to morph, but I could no longer stay under the water ... I needed air.

It took only a few kicks to break through the surface and I took a larger gulp of air than I thought I needed. After a moment of regaining my bearings, I scanned the water's surface, my eyes stopping at a figure at the water's edge.

Naraku. And he had one tentacle hidden under the water, no doubt retrieving Hisako's remains. I let a growl emit from my throat, but I was silenced by Naraku's yelp of surprise.

"No! The remains! Where are they?" he asked frantically to no one in particular. I couldn't help but give a smirk of victory. She'd done it ... Tomo found the remains first and voided Naraku's plans.

As if answering to her name, a sudden burst from the water had everyone on dry land and I turning to the source with wide eyes. Giant waves rocked me back and forth in the water as my eyes befell a wingless silver dragon with jaws big enough to swallow a human whole exploding from the water's depths into the open air. Opening it's large mouth and exposing its tremendously sharp fangs, it gave a fierce roar, shaking the earth with it's power.

I began to wonder where such a beast would hide beneath the lake ... but when I saw its sea-green mane and deep blue eyes, I knew at once where it had come from.

It was Tomo, she herself in her true form.

"No, it can't be!" Naraku exclaimed in awe as the dragon fully emerged from the water, floating above its disturbed surface. Her eyes turned to Naraku and she gave a loud roar once more, growling at him and exposing her sharp teeth.

"Everyone get back!" I hear Inuyasha shout from afar, realizing just how offshore I really was. Carefully, I began to paddle back to the water's edge where Naraku stood. I would make sure that foul creature would pay for what he's done!

My plans were quickly rendered useless as the water's surface began to glow a faint white light. Stopping, I decided to watch and see what Tomo was planning. She snapped at Naraku, and although he managed to dodge, he was not left completely unscathed. A cry of intense pain escaped him as her jaws snapped one tentacled arm and a few more grotesque tentacles clean off of him.

She writhed, flailing her head about as her slender front and only two legs slashed into the water, standing fully. Giving a short and abrupt roar, she quit her thrashing and turned back to him, swiping one of her claws at him with a grunt. Again he dodged, but not after suffering a deep gash across his torso. He retaliated with a whip of a long tentacle, forcing her back as she snapped at him again.

I wasn't able to move as I watched her curve her long tail towards him. His cry of pain was muffled as she swung her tail across him, slamming him into a thick maple and forcing blood from his mouth. Roaring once more she leveled her eyes with his as much as she could, snorting her hot breath over him with a growl.

"Impossible!" he seethed. "You think you can defeat me by mere strength alone?" She retorted with a small roar and tossed herself back in the air, circling over the lake. I watched intently and in awe as the water began to glow a bright blue, the surface calm save for the few ripples I emitted. As she circled overhead, a sprout of light began to emerge from the water, slowly taking shape at the center of her circle.

My eyes could widen no further as the form of light took shape, the shape of Tomo's human form. Her silhouette of light began to dance, the water beneath her feet sprouting and raising her in the air. I knew this dance ... it was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

"No! It's not possible! You know the Sway of the Dragon?" Naraku cried as he watched the silhouette of light dance before him. The water around her—nay, the entirety of the lake shot thick and thin streams of water in her direction, following the dance at her bidding. A feeling of serenity and of unease settled upon me at the same time as I watched her dance. Soon, the dragon began to glow, turning into the very same light that the lake had. At once, the light shot downwards into her light silhouette, crashing into her with the sound of breaking glass amidst a white light.

I shielded my eyes from the light, unconcerned of the massive wave that covered me and took me under. The water was warm and not quite so bright, encouraging me to open my eyes. As I did so, my eyes befell a beautiful sight.

The water beneath where Tomo stood was a tangle of rays of light. But they weren't just light ... they were made of something. They had _shape._ I watched as they teased the water around them, their center where they were all connected, too bright to see. Narrowing my eyes as a new light sank into the bright depths, I grew curious. The branches of light shriveled back to their center, which now was something else entirely.

I began to swim around the rays of light staying below the surface should the blinding light above still be present. Once the light had retreated to the center, I saw the new source of light and it shouldn't have taken me by surprise after all I've seen this night, but it did.

It was Tomo, her body back to the form I knew, but glowing brilliantly with a lavender light. I could hardly make out the shape of her body, the light was so brilliant. With close eyes, she tilted her head up to the surface, rising above the water until I could only see where her feet stood.

I surfaced for a breath, blinded now by the dark rather than the light. Glancing around, I found Naraku's weakened body to my right and Tomo's beautifully glowing form to my left. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer, her eyes closed and her head downcast. Opening her eyes and gazing upwards with and smiling expression with empty eyes, she began her dance once more, commanding the glowing water. A soft sound as beautiful as ringing bells reached my ears, and I recognized it as her voice, singing the tune she had taught me not so long ago.

Although she did not actually speak the words, she sang the tune with all of her heart, each note ringing out perfectly and accented at the exact time. The water danced around her as a dog would after his master returned home.

A branch of water reached out to shore and my eyes followed it as it beelined straight for the boy demon slayer. He gave an abrupt grunt as the water pierced through his heart like a swift blade.

"Kohaku!" the female demon slayer cried as she fell to his side, the monk dashing to her own side. I starred as another branch of water reached out, piercing though the supposed heart of the false Tanaka, his body crumbling to the bones and dust it was made from. Another branch of water soared and pierced through the white child's mirror and straight through her.

Only Kagura had the sense to protect herself and she turned and attempted to flee from the arm of water that yearned for her. Yet her attempts did not yield results as the water ran through her, her scream of pain suddenly cut as she fell to the ground, dying.

My eyes returned to Tomo, her song done and over as she was lowered back to the surface of the water, her last note ringing throughout the forest. The water's glow subsided, leaving only her slender and perfect figure glowing a brilliant lavender as her arms dropped to her sides and she starred ahead into the frightened eyes of Naraku. She took one step forward, her foot landing silently on the water's surface and small ripple emitting from her step. Each step was silent, yet so beautiful and graceful, and almost ... sad.

"You can't kill me..." Naraku breathed as he realized his end was coming ever closer with each step. "A mere water demon such as you cannot kill me. Your powers are no match against mine...!"

With that he shot one stout tentacle forward, piercing her through her chest and halting her in her steps. I quietly gasped as she fell to one knee next to me with closed eyes, the glow of her body warm against my skin as she slowly began to sink. Her eyes opened slowly after a moment, the tentacle pierced through her shattering into shards of light and her chest healing as she pushed herself to her feet, pulling her knee out of the water and stepping back on the surface silently. Pulling her other foot from the water, she took another step forward without even acknowledging my presence.

I could do nothing except stare almost sadly after her, unable to comprehend her goddess-like form. When she reached land, Naraku backed as far against the tree as he could, his wide and frightened eyes never leaving hers. As I began to swim to shore, I began to feel dread well up inside of me. What will happen to her? Will she...?

She slowly approaches Naraku and I reach ground where I can stand. I still have water up to my knees when I stop in awe and fright. Naraku is rendered immobile as she stops right before him, nearly pressing her body against his. As she lays her hands on his shoulders, he tenses and his body quivers, his wide eyes staring into hers with utmost fear. Leaning into him, she slowly presses her lips against his and silencing his quivering. His eyes remain wide for another short moment before they relax and become blank and at peace. They close slowly and she pulls away, her eyes closed as well. He sways for a moment before he collapses limply to the ground, a small trickle of blood flowing from his slightly open mouth.

A sinking feeling overcomes me as she begins to sway as well and I dash to her side, catching her in my arms as she falls. She is as limp as he is, her mouth slightly open as well as blood begins to spill lightly out of the side of her mouth. My emotions run wild as I give her a small shake.

"Tomo." I address quietly. When she doesn't respond, I give her a slightly harder shake.

"Tomo?" I call more desperately. I hear the soft footsteps of Inuyasha and his group of friends behind me, but I care not. Cupping her cheek, I turn her head upright to gaze into her beautiful face.

"Please, Tomo." I plead in as solid of a voice as I could manage. "Tomo, wake up."

She doesn't respond.

Realizing what fate had befallen her, I pull her close to my chest, cradling her as if she were a small child. All at once my emotions swelled. Anger, rage, hurt, sorrow, sadness, hatred ... it all bubbles and welled inside of me. Unable to keep it inside any longer, I tilted my head to the sky and gave an ear-piercing cry of pain. She was gone ... just like my father so many years ago, she was gone.

I felt my blood surge as my true characteristics emerged once more, my pain too complete to be described. I held her close to me, cradling her head to my shoulder, feeling her soft lips but no warm vapor, and snuggling her as if she were my last prized possession on this cruel earth.

Behind me, I heard the human girls and the fox demon sniffle and squeak with tears as the monk muttered a prayer. But what I wanted least of all right now was hearing the words of that damned halfbreed...

"Sesshomaru." he addressed quietly, striking a nerve with just the very sound of his voice. "I'm sorry."

I did not reply. I would not reply ... I ... could not reply. And he didn't object to my silence. Instead, I heard him back away a few steps as I held Tomo's body close to me as if doing so would keep the warmth in her body and bring her back.

I don't know how much time had passed, but none of us moved. That is, until I was ready to. Standing with my mate in my arms, I forced myself to the water's edge. Stepping into the water, I began to wade. Each step heightened a feeling that I had not felt in a very long time.

Grief.

Stopping waist deep in the cold and clear water, I gazed down at my love. Bringing her up to me, I pressed my lips fully onto hers, savoring our last kiss and the feel of her now cold lips against mine. I studied her lavender dress, knowing how much I would miss the sight of it. Her slender and perfect body, her tender face, her silky hair...

Her hair. That is what caught my eye. It seemed looser than it should be. Using one hand, I reach to her ponytail, and the moment I touched the base, a silky fabric fell into my hand, her hair falling completely loose. Bringing my hand up to study what I'd found, my heart was ripped in two. It was her sea-green ribbon, the one that always did give her the look of innocence...

The thought brought back memories. Memories that I now know that I will cherish for the rest of my days. The day we met, the day I saved her, our first conversation, and our first disagreement, and how she gave me the ultimate physical and mental gift ... and how playful she was at that day at the river. Never in my life had I felt so light spirited as that day. I remembered the night I made her my mate, the night that symbolized our love and unity, and I weave my arm back under her, sharing one last embrace...

My vision blurred and I was too proud to admit that it was due to my tears, something I had not experienced for such a long time. Blinking them away, I felt their warm trails as they streaked my cheeks. Gazing one last time into her soft face, I began to let my grip on her loosen, her body sliding from my arms and slowly sinking into the dark depths of the water. When I felt the last of her slip through my fingers, I felt more heavy than I have ever felt in my entire life. Not once did I blink as I watched her body sink lower and lower until I could see her no more. The water, once clear and peaceful, turned cloudy and unclean as it accepted the body of its master.

The water began to glow and very faint and soft lavender, yet I did not move. In the east, the sky became a morning twilight with the foreshadowing of the dawn to come. The dawn that would symbol the beginning of a new world ... one without danger, without Naraku, and without Tomo...

This morning I will never forget. It is this morning that my life took a twisted turn. The morning that I won the battle, yet lost so much more...

The morning of the twilight lavender.

_.-:FIN:-._

* * *

**Oh, I made myself cry writing this...! -sniffle-**

**Well, everyone ... That is the end of _Twilight Lavender._ Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for sticking through this with me and taking the time to read the story. I, personally, thought that this story was rather filling and I enjoyed writing it very much.**

**However, there is an epilogue and there will be a sequel! You can learn more about it on my profile under the 'Upcoming Fics' section. If you liked this story, you may also like it's sequel! I know I'll enjoy writing it, although I may not post any chapters for another month or so.**

**Please, read the epilogue. There will not be any author's notes other than the 'Music Pieces' section that I do. This is my last note for _Twilight Lavender._**

**Oh, what a sad yet happy day it is...!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story! Reviews are always appreciated, even at the end of a story!**

_**The Epilogue Is Up Now!**_


	22. Epilogue: Legend

**Disclaimer: For the last time: I do not own _Inuyasha_, the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does! However, the OC characters Tomo, Hisako, Tanaka, and Zusa are mine! If you wish to use them in one of your fics, please obtain my consent first! Thanky kindly!**

**

* * *

**

**Music Pieces:**

**Epilogue: Legend – **"Someone to Protect" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha: The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler

* * *

The quiet landscape of the forest rustled with the night wind, the trees whispering secrets to each other. Each blade of grass swayed and twitched softly as the silky air passed through their blades. Yet there was stillness upon the lake as if even its waters were immune to nature's soothing breath. With water stained black with the night sky and pinpricked with stars, it gave no sign of life among its murky waters.

As the full moon fell directly over the center of the lake, the waters in its white reflection began to twist and turn into curls that greatly resembled manipulated hair, the silence in the forest broken as the ringlets burst violently and unleashed a thick beam of white light far into the sky. Endlessly it flowed, soaring through time itself, as it would seem.

Not far away, deep in the woods and hidden discretely, was a cave, its thick dust disturbed by the messenger wind. The dust twisted around itself, crating a column of ash and dirt and compressing into a delicate shape…

The waters of the lake grew still once more, the pillar of light dissipating quickly with the wind. Beneath the serene surface, deep down to the water's floor, a glowing pair of eyes abruptly opened as the water's surface began to glow a faint lavender…


End file.
